Kanjoenn High
by Obnoxiouslyfunny
Summary: When Pokemon meets highschool with 8 teenagers, THIS happens. THIS being drama, humor and Ooooh-la-la romance! Chapter 8: Make-Overs, Poetry and Battles! Oh my! OC pairings. Side AshxMisty MayxDrew
1. Welcome to Kanjoenn High

**Welcome to KANJOENN HIGH!**

**This is my little corner of the Fanfiction Pokemon World and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Kanjoenn Jr. High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon. I only own the plot, title, idea, characters and anything else you haven't heard of.**

(_**Warning**_: The part you are about to read is of **_extreme boringness_**. Try to make it to **_Kanjoenn airport_**...actually the **_2nd chapter!)_**

**Profile: Emilee Ivory**

**Ethnic background: **Spanish/Black

**Age: **16

"Ohh, Emilee wake up!" said Mrs. Ivory. "Today's the big day!" She shouted with excitement. She paused and see if her daughter would respond. Mrs. Ivory rolled her eyes and walked closer to her Emilee.

"." She said, pausing dramatically with short, loud words.

"Hmmmhnmm." mumbled Emilee. She squinted her chocolate born eyes trying to identify who spoke to her. She soon gave up and rolled back on her side.

"Honey, you're going to have to speak up." said Mrs. Ivory moving closer to her daughter, putting on a small grin.

"What time is it?" asked Emilee, grumbling, still a bewitched by the heaviness of her eylids.

"Let's see… 5:32 am." said Mrs. Ivory looking at her watch, not at all phased by the time.

"How could you be so...so...**_perky_** at 5:32 am? I'm not related to you people…" said Emilee as stood up and placed her hands to smack herself in the forehead. Her 5'5 ptetite frame then became taller as she stretched her arms into the air and rolled her shoulders back. Her long brown hair was fuzzy so she placed it in a messy bun on top of her head as she surveyed her room for a clean towel. She then walked into the bathroom and proceeded to freshen up.

"Don't be long Emilee, your flight leaves at 7:00am and it takes 30 minutes to drive you there." called Mrs. Ivory through the bathroom door.

Emilee grunted in response. Mrs. ivory took that as a yes and continued down stairs to cook breakfast.

Emilee joined her mother downstairs after her shower. Her caramel skin glowed and she had managed to get her hair into the ringlets as they usually are when worn out. She wore baggy, knee length, tan shorts and a brilliant red, hoodie that hid her slim figure. She wore sneakers as bright red as her shirt.

Emilee yawned and scanned the table. Her mom really had out done herself: scrambled and sunny-side-up eggs, crispy bacon, round sausage patties, perfectly golden pancakes with warm maple syrup on the side, steaming waffles, fresh squeezed orange juice and cereal with milk for those who were light eaters in the morning. The smell of the food wafted through the house and there was soon a rumbling and shaking in the house.

"Ahhh, it's earth quake!" shouted Emilee, eyes wide and worried.

"**_FOOD_**!" shouted two male voices. Emilee's brother, Peter and her Father, Mr. Ivory came running into the kitchen. They were at the table for a couple of seconds then _whoosh_ they were gone...as well as the food.

"What kind of Bull-Snapple is that!" screamed Emilee. "Well, I guess this is why _CHEEZ-ITs _were made." she said and brought the whole 3 pound box with her out of the door.

**(And yes they DO sell 3 pound CHEEZ-IT boxes. That's what my friend SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl wanted for Christmas. The character Emilee is based off my friend SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl who has the biggest CHEEZ-IT OBSESSION IN THE WHOLE WORLD!)**

Soon Emilee and her family were off to the airport.

* * *

**Profile: Rishae Spotter**

**Ethnic Background**: Black/ Cherokee Indian

**Age:** 16

"Rishae, Honey…wake—" started Mrs. Spotter, walking towards Rishae.

"I'm already up…I'm so excited!" said Rishae as she jumped out of the bed. She is usually not a morning person, but the excitement got to her and her dark brown eyes displayed her glee.

"All right, I'll be down stairs cooking breakfast while you go take a shower and all that stuff." said Mrs. Spotter, smiling and waving Rishae away.

Rishae nodded, ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

After about 45 minutes Rishae finally came out the bathroom. Her milk choclate skin was radiant and her dark purple, scoop neck tank to complimented her skin tone. She had a mid-thigh denim skirt because she figured such an ocassion as this required skirts. Her black flats complimented her outfit and her two puffs were as bouncy and she felt. She was about 5'8 and was all legs.

Rishae soon came down stairs to eat, but found her mom packing her luggage in the car instead of sitting at the breakfast table.

"What's wrong?" called Rishae out of the front door.

"OUR CLOCK IS 30 MINUTES SLOW! WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 6:50 BECAUSE THE FLIGHT LEAVES AT 7:00!" exclaimed Mrs. Spotter. "Grab some bacon off the counter and hurry up and get in the car!"

Rishae rushed and joined her mother in the car as they sped away to the airport.

* * *

**Profile: Thai Kumazi**

**Ethnic Background:** Japanese

**Age**: 16

Thai woke up to his family pet Skitty jumping on his face. Skitty then started to lick Thai's naturally spiked black hair.

"What the heck!" screamed Thai, pushing Skitty off of him. Skitty looked up at him with disappointed eyes, when Thai finally gave in and started petting her.

His sister India laughed at him. Thai looked at her with a confused expression.

"Mom told me to wake you up…so I did!" said India as she laughed harder. She was a year younger than Thai, but acted as though she was 5 years older than him.

"_**Whyyyy**_ are you **_laughing_**?" Thai asked, putting his hands over his ears. Her laugh was equivalent to a hyena mating with banshees.

"Because," India paused to laugh some more, "**_I_** put Skitty on your**_ face_**!" She then fell to the ground and rolled around. Thai glanced down at her and shook his head.

"You know what?" asked Thai, pretending to join in the laughter.

"Wh-what?" asked India still laughing.

"You sense of humor sucks." he said as he stopped laughing, picked up Skitty, threw the cat on her and walked to the bathroom leaving a stunned India fighting off a Skitty, behind.

Thai came down stairs to find his dad cooking. He had cream colored skin that was such a contrast to his jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was 5'10 and wore his height well. He had dressed in a light blue t-shirt to match his eyes and a pair of straight-leg dark-denim jeans. He had on classic white sneakers that completed his ensemble.

"Wow dad, who knew you could cook." said Thai as he sat down to try some eggs. "**_and,_** it's actually good!" said Thai sounding surprised.

"I don't know if that was an insult or compliment," Mr. Kumazi responded, grinning at his son, "Well, anyway you have five minutes to eat because we need to get to the airport."

"Only five?" Thai asked. He was an incredibly slow eater.

"I didn't stutter." Mr. Kumazi laughed and Thai glared.

Thai shoveled down his food and ran outside to the car and left for the airport.

* * *

**Profile: Carlos Alfonso**

**Ethnic Background**: Italian

**Age:** 16

Carlos woke up with a jolt that morning. His alaram clock was blaring through the house. He quickly shut it off and looked at the clock.

"5:30?" he thought to himself. He loved his sleep and the fact that school was starting meant he wasnt going to get as much as he did during the summer. His dark brown eyes glared at his sleep detonator as he ran a hand through his black wavy hair.

"Gosh, why does the plane have to leave so early." said Carlos turning on his lamp light. He opened his closet and got a red t-shirt with a scyther on the front and blue denim jeans. He then walked toward the hallway closet, grabbed a towel, and a wash cloth and walked into the bathroom.

When he walked downstairs he was surprised not to see any breakfast cooking or anyone to greet him.

"What's going on here?" he asked to no one in particular. Carlos then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from last night's dinner of steak and mashed potatoes. He thought about cooking, but then concluded that he might set the house on fire due to his sluggish tiredness. He heated up the food in the microwave then sat down and started to eat. While he was eating he glanced at the clock. It said 5:00am. He then turned his attention back to his food. He was half way through his mashed potatoes when the time registered in his mind.

"**5:00am?" **he thought. "How could it be 5:00 in the morning now, when I woke up at 5:30am?."

"WHAT!" said there was a giggle and two of Carlos's younger brothers came down stairs. They were trying to hold back their grins.

"_DID YOU TWO SET MY CLOCK FORWARD TWO HOURS_?" exclaimed Carlos, his cream colored skin becoming flushed with anger. How dare his brothers cut back on his sleep!

They glacned at each other then the two ran upstairs.

"I will get you!" said Carlos. He ran after them with a vengence.

After he had chased and wrestled his brothers, he went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Well, it's too late to go back to sleep now." Carlos thought.

He then grabbed the remote and watched TV until his parents would wake up and drive him to the airport.

* * *

**Profile: Devonte Carson**

**Ethnic Background: **Black and Caucasian

**Age: **16

**Profile: Carnell Valentine**

**Ethnic Background:** Caucasian

**Age:** 16

Devonte and Carnell were not having a 'sleep over', but an 'overnight hang out', as they would call it because it was more 'manly' (At least to them). Devonte was spending the night because the Valentine's house was closer to the airport.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" asked Mrs. Valentine to the two boys. Carnell's blonde hair was the only thing above the blanket.

"I did," said Devonte popping up and stretching," but I'm sure about Carnell over there. He was having (start baby voice) bwad dweams (end baby voice)." said Devonte. His taupe skin flushed as he laughed hard at his own joke. He then turned and grinned at his friend.

Carnell sat up and glared wit hazel eyes at Devonte.

"No I wasn't! He's just senile!" said Carnell. He then ruffled Devonte's smooth choclate brown hair.

"Whatever you say Carnell, whatever you say." replied Devonte, fixing his hair.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast first." said Carnell trying to change the subject.

On the way down the stairs they ran into, Tyra (NOT TYRA BANKS) Carnell's younger sister, who Carnell claimed only lived to annoy him and make him suffer.

"So how was your…_sleep over?_" Tyra asked, knowing they didn't like those two words.

"Tyra, I told you before it's called OVER NIGHT HANG OUT!" shouted Carnell, crossing his arms.

"Surrrrrrre Carnell. You just keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night." she said walking up the stairs toward the bathroom to wash up.

"Oh Shut Up!" yelled Carnell.

"Wow…what a come back." said Tyra as she closed the bathroom door. Devonte looked with green eyes at Carnell and shook his head.

"I'm so tired of that evil, conniving…thing." said Carnell, his beige skin becoming pink with frustration.

"Yeah you're really not good at insulting people." said Devonte. He was a tall young man of 5'11. he walked over to his suit case and pulled out a light pink button up shirt and dark denim cargo shorts. He turned around and looked at Carnell who stared quizzically back.

"Real men wear pink." Devonte smirked and Carnell rolled his eyes.

"No no no real men wear orange." Carnell said pulling out his dark orange t-shirt with a lightining bolt design.

"I guess they also let their little sister play them." Devonte smirked.

"Whatever. Come on let's go eat." Carnell started to head toward the door.

After the boys ate and got dressed they were off to the air port.

* * *

**Profile: Michelle Bishop**

**Ethnic Background**: Caucasian

**Age**: 16

**Profile: Alani Honawa**

**Ethnic Background**: Hawaiian

**Age:** 16

"Wake up girls." said Mrs. Bishop. Alani and Michelle had a sleepover because Alani's mom was working and wouldn't be able to get Alani to the airport.

"Uhhh…I don't want to get up!" complained Michelle as she tossed her long red hair out of her face.

"I'm soooo tired." said Alani rubbing her brown eyes

"I told you not to stay up so late." said Mrs. Bishop, shaking her head.

"We couldn't help it!" exclaimed Alani.

"What would you do if you were having a sleep over with your best friend? Instantly go to sleep without talking about what's new?" asked Michelle, grinning at Alani.

The two had been best friends since they were five and though they spent a lot of time together over the eleven years they were friend they had grown to be quite opposites yet loved each other's company.

"Yeah, but if I had an early day tomorrow I would have been right to sleep." replied Mrs. Bishop smiling.

"Suuurrrre." the girls said in unison.

"And my name is Pickle-lopigus." said Michelle., rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that is not on your birth certificate." remarked Mrs. Bishop. "Alani dear, you can use the bathroom downstairs and Michelle you can use the one up here. I already put towels in the bathroom, but if you need anything else then just holler for me." said Mrs. Bishop leaving the room.

"Well meet you downstairs for breakfast." said Michelle leaving after her mother.

"Alright. Will do." Alani, smiled after her friend.

The girls had eaten cereal since Mrs. Bishop was not at all a cook. Michelle wore a fitted green v-neck shirt that made her green eyes pop as well as her cream colored skin. She wore light denim capris and black flip flops. Alani wore a hot pink top with dark denim skinny jeans and a pair of light pink flip flops. Her tan skin complimented her attire. She tied her long straight brown hair into a side pony tail and couldn't help but to slide a white flower in her hair.

"Do you have everything girls?" asked Mr. Bishop, scanning the two teenagers.

"Yeah." They both said.

They then jumped into the car and left for the airport.

* * *

**KANJOENN AIRPORT… (YAY YOU MADE IT)**

Rishae was walking toward the plane when someone knocked down the luggage on her cart. She glanced up to see a boy with spiked black hair and a light blue shirt running away from her.

"Hey you! Sir Ignorant! How about when you knock down someone's stuff, you help them pick it up! Punk!" screamed Rishae at the stranger's back. She angrily started to stack her luggage back on the cart. "Oh he better start hoping I don't see him again." thought Rishae, saving his image in her mind.

Emilee was staring out her plane window when a tall girl sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Rishae Spotter." said Rishae waving towards Emilee.

"I'm Emilee Ivory." said Emilee, sizing up this seemingly friendly girl.

"So is this your first year here because it's mine and I'm as nervous as heck!" exclaimed Rishae, glancing at Emilee for a response.

"Mhm. Mee too." Emilee responded, givign short answers. Rishae furrowed her eyebrows at the non-talkative girl next to her.

"So, what's your favorite food?" asked Rishae trying to get some kind of conversation going.

"Wait real quick." said Emilee as she opened her bag. Out came the 3 pound CHEEZ-IT box.

"_This,_" she said pointing tp the enormous Cheez-It box on her lap, "is my _absolute _most favorite food in the whole wide world!" shouted Emilee. Her eyes glazed over with joy.

"Can I have one?" asked Rishae, holding out her palm.

Emilee turned the box around to reveal the back. It read, **_GET YOUR OWN BOX_**.

"Fine be that way." said Rishae retracting her hand, laughing and digging in her bag. Emilee's eyes widened in wonder.

"This is mine!" said Rishae opening one of her bags revealing Snickers. "I even know the whole commercial!" said Rishae clearing her voice. "Happy peanuts soar over chocolate covered mountain tops and waterfalllllllllls of caaaaarrrraaameeellllllll. Prancing nougat in the meadow sinnnnnnnnnngs a song of satisfaction to theeeee Worlddddddddddd!" Rishae finished to look at a laughing Emilee.

"Oh shut it up!" said a girl from behind Rishae. "You suck!"

"Oh really, can you do better?" asked Rishae highly offended, turning around to face her oppressor.

"Well—" said the girl. She was Chinese with long dark hair in a ponytail.

"Thought so, so shut up and sit down." Rishae commanded, dissing the girl.

The girl gasped. "You can't talk to me like-"

"Just did." Rishae argued sliding back down in her chair.

"You know that you're supposed to make friends not enemies." said Emilee, smirking at the whole situation.

"Well, it's too late for that advice now." said Rishae.

Thai was across from Rishae and Emilee. He had found a friend in Carlos.

"Aww man, I thought there was going to be a fight. We need some entertainment on this stupid plane." said Carlos looking away from the two girls'.

"Oh no." groaned Thai, covering his face with his hands.

"What?" asked a confused Carlos.

"That's the girl whose stuff I knocked over in the airport by accident!" Thai exclaimed. He started sweating bullets.

Carlos looked over at the girl. "I suggest you start wishing that y'all don't meet up again because that looks like a battle you'll never win."

So for the rest of the trip Rishae and Emilee became friends while Thai laid low.

* * *

**AT THE SCHOOL (finally)…**

"Wow this school is awesome!" shouted Rishae. It was truly an amazing sight. It was three stories high. The main building had dorms and the cafeteria. That incredible building was surrounded by numerous two story buildings. The school had every type of sports field, a Pokemon Arena, playground and a bunch of stores on the campus. All the buildings were decked out in the school's colors, black and silver. Everyone was struck with awe as their eyes feasted on what was before them.

The kids were told to go into the main GYM so they could be assigned schedules and dorms.

A lady walked onto the stage. She had blue hair and cream colored skin. She was tall, thin and pretty, but looked intimidating and tough all the same. Confidence exuded from her as she sashayed onto stage towards the podium.

"Hello newcomers, my name is Principal Jenny and I welcome you to Kanjoenn High." said Principal Jenny pacing on the stage. "I hope that you enjoy this school and what it has to offer." She paused and smiled. "In this school we have 5 core classes which are Reading, Language, Math, Science, and Social Studies and two semesters." She held out one hand to represent the number of core classes on each finger. "As usual, you will have to pass every class to advance to the next grade level. You will also have electives you can choose from such as art, woodshop, musical department, Pokemon Health, Pokemon Journey and much more. There are also clubs you can sign up for."

She glanced around to make sure everyone was paying attention or at least looked like it.

"Now what I am about to say is very important so listen up. There are two types of gym at this school. We have a regular physical gym but also Pokemon GYM. You are to take both and participate in both. In Pokemon GYM you will be assigned your Pokemon and will have to battle and do other various tests to assure you will do well when you graduate from here and start your journeys." Principal Jenny stopped and scanned the crowd of students.

"Any questions?"

No one peeped.

"Alright. Mr. Wattson will now start calling you up to assign you your dorms, roommates and schedules." said Principal Jenny. She then proceeded to walk off of stage as Mr. Wattson walked up to the podium.

"All right, you will be assigned four people to a room. First up, Alani Honawa, Michelle Bishop, Emilee Ivory, and Rishae Spotter please come and get your schedules and assigned room numbers." said Mr. Wattson. the girls proceeded up the stage and got their information.

"Next up, Thai Kumazi, Carlos Alfonso, Devonte Carson, and Carnell Valentine come and get your schedules." said Mr. Wattson. The boys walked onto the stage and got what they needed as well.

The rest of the students were called to but since they are not as important to the story we can move on.

* * *

The four girls were on their way to Room 9…

"Hi, I'm Rishae." said Rishae to the pale skin red head girl.

"Hi I'm Michelle." she answered back.

"Emilee." said Emilee.

"Alani." Alani responded and stuck out her hand. Emilee shook it.

"Alright, here's the room." said Alanistanding in front of the door.

"Umm who has the key?" asked Emilee.

"I think I had it." said Michelle digging in her pocket. "Here it is!"

Michelle handed the key to Rishae and she shoved the key in the lock. "Whoa…." said Rishae.

It was a big room. (Well it had to be or else how would you fit in four girls.) It had a TV set with DVD players and DVDs. The beds had canopies and king sized mattresses on each one. The bed sheet had bright colors like pink, yellow, and lavender, baby blue. It was basically a hotel suite. There were four closets and shoe racks. The windows were long and wide with a set of curtains that matched the bed spreads but still allowed large amounts of sunlight to filter in.

"Forget going home, I rather stay here!" said Michelle jumping on the yellow bed. She spread out and pretended to make a snow angel.

"Let's compare schedules." said Emilee plopping on the baby blue bed.

They all had the same schedule:

Breakfast will be served 7:00am to 8:30am.

**Period 1: _Social Studies_**

**Period 2: _Pokemon Journey: A-days/ Health: B-days_**

**Period 3: _Language_**

**Period 4: _Math_**

**Period 5: _Science_**

**Period 6: _Lunch_**

**Period 7: _Drama: A-days / Art: B-days_**

**Period 8: _Pokemon GYM: A-days/ GYM: B-days_**

**Period 9: _Reading_**

**Period 10: _Culinary Arts: A-days/GYM Leader Studies: B-days_**

Dinner will be served at 4:45pm-7:45pm.

Curfew: 10:00pm

"What are A-days and B-days?" asked Alani from the pink bed.

"An A-day is when you have an even number on the calendar and B-day is when you have an odd number, for example, what's today's date?" said Emilee from the baby blue bed.

"September 9th." replied Rishae.

"Then if we had school today it would be a B-day because 9 is an odd number." said Emilee. Alani Oooooh-ed and nodded.

"So, let's chat." said Michelle.

The girls talked until it was time for lunch…

**WITH THE BOYS…**

Thai looked at Room 10. "Well, here we are." said Thai.

Carnell pushed the key into the door and unlocked it.

"The green is mine!" said Thai.

"The blue is cool." said Carlos.

"The red definitely mine." said Carnell.

"Well at least this is a manly purple." said Devonte looking puzzled as to why they would put purple in a boy's bed room.

"Oh please, you're wearing a pink shirt and complaining about a purple bed?" Carnell said. Devonte rolled his eyes.

"So what's on your schedule, Carnell?" asked Thai.

"You know the usual." said Carnell.

"No, no I don't. That's why I asked." said Thai.

"Well I just said that because I don't even know myself…let's see…DRAMA! How the heck did I get stuck with drama?" shouted Carnell as he threw his hands in the air.

"Well it looks like you'll be good at it!" laughed Carlos watching Carnell's display of anger.

"Well let's see what you got!" said Carnell ripping the schedule out of Carlos' hand.

"I already know I have drama, in fact we all have it." said Carlos.

"You're the only one making a big deal about it." said Devonte.

"There is something called stage crew you know." Thai laughed.

GRUMBLE GRUBBBBB RUMBLE

"Well that just says it all." said Devonte rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go get some lunch." said Carlos.

The boys were out the room when…

"YOU!" shouted Rishae. "You're the one that knocked down my stuff!"

Thai gulped and turned around to face the voice of his accuser.

"It was an accident!" said Thai, eyes filled with fear.

"Oh there's going to be an accident alright!" said Rishae walking toward him, balling her hands in a fist.

"WHY CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS!" screamed Alani.

"Because we don't know each other." Michelle smirked, watching the scene going on before her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" said Thai as he to covered his head to try to save it from the pain he was about to endure.

Rishae was about to strike him, but stopped. "Well since you apologized…I'll spare you." Thai raised his head to find her smirking. "Come on girls, let's go to lunch." Rishae said and they walked away.

"Ohh, I like 'em feisty!" said Devonte gazing after the group of females.

"More like life threatening." commented Thai, still shook up.

"Can we please stay on track? My stomach is ready for food now!" said Carlos looking exasperated.

"Calm down, it's not that serious." said Carnell. "Let's go before he goes crazy."

**IN THE LUNCH ROOM…**

The girls got a choice of hot dogs, chicken nuggets and fries. It wasnt much but they were happy to satisfy their hunger.

"So do you want to eat inside or outside?" asked Michelle, waiting for the girls' opinions.

"Let's eat out." said Alani walking towards the doors.

"I don't care where we eat as long as we get to sit down. We had a long walk to the lunch room." said Emilee.

"Yeah let's go out. It's a nice day, for it being in the fall and everything." said Rishae.

When they got outside it was ridiculously crowded.

"Aww man, I really wanted to eat outside." said Alani pouting.

"There's a table with four chairs left, let's go." said Emilee.

They ran over there quickly before anyone else could sit down.

"Shoot, we ran like poop trying to get to the compose pile." said Alani laughing at her own joke.

"What—" started Emilee looking extremely confused.

"Don't question her logic." said Michelle taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Hi." said a voice from across the table.

"Who are—" started Rishae.

"Carnell Valentine." said Carnell.

"I'm Devonte Carson." said Devonte waving.

"Thai Kumazi." said Thai smiling, but then giving a frightened look in Rishae's direction. Rishae just rolled her eyes.

"And last, but not least, Carlos Alfonso." said Carlos with a smirk.

"Nahhh you're certainly least." Carnell joked.

"Oh ok well I'm Rishae,"

"I'm Emilee."

"Michelle."

"And I'm Alani."

They all nodded when everyone's introductions were done.

"Well anyway, you're all first years right?" asked Thai.

"Yeah, and you?" asked Rishae.

"Same." he replied.

"Let us see your schedules." Michelle demanded.

"Well, it seems that all of us have the same schedule, so you can just look at one of ours." said Carlos.

"Same thing with us." said Emilee exchanging with Carlos.

Emilee and Carlos looked over the schedules in their hands.

"WE HAVE THE SAME SCHDULE!" they exclaimed loudly. So loudly in fact that everyone outside stopped talking and looked at them.

"Whatcha looking at? Mind ya business!" said Michelle.

"Well!" screamed a random voice, "ObnoxiouslyFunny told us to look over so we did! Jeez!"

"Weird…" said Alani looking around. "Soooo you guys have drama?"

"Yeah I guess. I don't know why though…we didn't even sign up for it!" said Carnell clearly bothered with that elective.

"Drama isn't bad, you don't actually _have_ to act." said Rishae.

"Yeah, there's stage crew and things that happen behind the scenes." said Emilee.

"That is what we were trying to explain to Carnell." said Devonte.

After everyone had finished their food they decided to go back to their dorms.

Everyone said bye to one another and then the girls started walking back to their dorms. As they were walking they saw a group of 4 girls. The girl Rishae had seen on the plane and an Indian girl with amazingly long straight black hair were walking in the front. As they were walking by the girl from the plane bumped into Rishae... on PURPOSE! (GASP)

"Whoa! And your problem is?" exclaimed Rishae.

"You were in my walking space." said the girl.

"First of all, you're not important enough to have your own anything and second of all, you had no reason to bump into me because you saw it was fit!" said Rishae, her temper rising rapidly.

"Well, you had no reason to be mean to Ami yourself when—" started the girl with the long hair.

"WHOAAAA! This is definitely an A and B conversation so C your way out!" said Rishae.

"Yeah, well you're…ugly…that's right ugly!" she said the girl pointing to Rishae.

"Yeah, well you'll be **_UGLIER _**when I get D and E to beat the crap out of you!" said Rishae.

"I'm D and personally I think I don't need E on this one." said Emilee, getting in the girl's face.

"Come on Ariel," said Ami, "These people aren't worth our time." she then turned around with Ariel and they started walking. The last remaining girls glared before they left. **(A/N: Those two girls that went to catch up with Ami and Ariel have the following names: Jalisa, a Spanish girl with curly brown hair and Indigo, a Caucasian girl who is a brunette with short crimped hair and blonde highlights. (Not boy cut short, but to her shoulder short.))**

"Wow," said Michelle. "If glares could kill then that would have been…a paper cut."

All the girls laughed.

**ROOM 9 AT NIGHT WITH THE GIRLS…**

The girls crawled into their beds

"Sooo, whatcha think about the boys?" asked Michelle.

"Hmm?" asked Rishae.

"Don't play dumb with me Rishae." said Michelle.

"Who said she was playing." said Emilee.

"Oh shut up." said Rishae.

"Shut down." said Emilee.

Rishae just looked at Emilee.

"I choose not to question your logic." said Rishae.

"Anyway, I think they're all cute!" said Michelle.

"Yeah, but who do you think looks the best?" asked Alani.

"That information is strictly confidential." said Michelle. "Now I have to go to sleep." Michelle she started to snore.

"Personally I think…" said Emilee.

"YESSSS?" asked everyone and Michelle "suddenly" woke up.

"…that…" said Emilee drawing them in.

"What, What, What!" asked everyone hopeful.

"…isn't Jirachi just the cutest Pokemon ever?" asked Emilee, laughing.

"So annoying!" said Alani throwing a pillow at her.

"Whatever, tomorrow is going to be a long day and we should get some rest." said Rishae.

"Yeah, Night." said Michelle.

"Night!" they all said to one another.

**ROOM 10 AT NIGHT WITH THE BOYS…**

"So..." said Thai.

"Hm…" Carlos said.

"Yeah…" said Carnell.

"Umm…" said Devonte.

"Goodnight!" said Thai.

"Goodnight." they all answered back.

* * *

**(A/N: Well it looks like the boys aren't as talkative as the girls, but that is ok. They will be talking soon enough on the first day of school. Thats when they meet alll their crazy teachers between chapters 2 and 3 such as Ash, Misty, Brock, Nurse Joy and so much more! I hope you enjoyed it if you made it to the author's note. I hope you will continue to read and review.) **

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), a review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, SEND A REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	2. First Days Suck

**(A/N: The classes are short in this chapter because I have to introduce them all.)**

Chapter 2:

First Days Suck!

It was…

5:58am

5:59am

5…4…3…2…1… _**'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'**_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Alani as she fell out of bed.

"WHAT!" screamed a delirious Rishae.

"WHO!" shouted Michelle sitting up.

"Shut up and go back to sleep…" said Emilee unmoving from her sleeping position.

"Owww…I hate it when that happens!" said Alani rubbing her head.

"Wow, and I thought that we would wake up like normal people." said Rishae climbing out of bed. I'm going to go freshen up and get dressed. "Bye." She walked over to the closet. "Sooo where's the bathroom?" said a puzzled Rishae looking into the closet.

"Over there…behind the drapes." said Emilee grinning.

It was…

5:58am

5:59am

5…4…3…2…1… (_**SILENCE**_)

6:00 am and 5 seconds

"_**AHHHHHH!**_" 'BOOM'

"WHOA, WHAT WAS THAT!" said Devonte as he sat up in his bed.

"Girls, that's exactly what it is…now shut up and go back to sleep." said Carlos from under his covers.

"Whatever Carlos. Breakfast starts in an hour and we should get ready." said Thai.

"Yeah, but then again, breakfast is an hour and thirty minutes so I think I will sleep in." said Carlos.

"Has anyone seen Carnell? He's not in his bed." said Devonte.

"Well I'm all dressed and ready for breakfast!" said Carnell walking through the door.

"Where were you?" asked curios/confused Thai.

"I went to the bathroom early to avoid the rush hour which started 5 seconds ago." said Carnell looking at his watch.

"What do you mean 'rush hour'?" asked Devonte.

"Take a look for yourself." Carnell then went to open the door. Thai, Devonte, and Carlos (finally getting out of bed) looked out the door.

"What the heck!" said Carlos. There was a giant line to enter the bathroom.

"There is no way we're going to be able to wash and get to breakfast on time." said Devonte.

"Well, we might as well start waiting." said Thai walking to the back of the line. As they were walking they saw the girls they had met the other day.

"Rishae…what do you mean "where's the bathroom"?" asked Emilee. "There's a whole line leading to where the bathroom is!"

"Well, it looked like…oh hi guys!" said Rishae waving to the three oncoming boys.

"Here for the bathroom?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah…but aren't there separate bathrooms?" asked Thai.

"Yeah, that's why there is two separate lines." said Rishae with 'a matter of factly' voice.

"Whoa …definitely didn't see that. Well—" Thai was cut off by Alani's voice.

"You guys! Look I found several more bathrooms in this place. The other kids must be too lazy to go to them." said Alani lowering her voice so no one but the seven of them heard. "On the second floor there are 4 sets of bathrooms and on the first floor there are 6 sets. Also up here there are 8 sets! Let's go, but move discreetly so no one follows…OK?" asked Alani.

"Ok!" they all answered.

"Okay dokey!" said a random voice. Everyone turned to look at the person.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here!" said Rishae pointing a finger at Ami.

"I just thought I would tip everyone about…(She then turned around to face the long line of kids.)…THE EXTRA BATHROOMS ON THE SECOND, THIRD, AND FIRST FLOOR!" Ami screamed. The line scattered out quickly.

"Well your plan didn't really work to a disadvantage, but to an advantage because there are no lines." said Emilee smugly.

"Yeah, but there is someone in the bathroom." said Ami.

"Really now, who?" asked Michelle.

"ME!" said Ami and she ran in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh I oughtta…!" said Rishae thrashing at the door. "COME OUT YOU EVIL CONNIVING PIECE OF CRAP!" she screamed.

"Lucky for you boys…the bathrooms open." said Alani.

"Well, let's go check the other bathrooms…bye guys." said Emilee. The girls a around the whole school and could not find a bathroom without a giant line. They got in the shortest one they saw and waited.

"Well so much for breakfast." said Emilee. It was already 7:55pm.

By the time all the girls were washed and dressed it was 8:10.

"Come on we can make it in time. We have 20 minutes to spare!" said Michelle as she ran toward the cafeteria. It took 5 minutes to get there because Michelle claimed she had a shortcut to the cafeteria.

"Yes we finally made it!" said Alani.

"Whoa…don't be so excited Alani. Look over there." said Rishae. Everyone followed her gaze toward the huge line that was all the bathroom lines combined, then multiplied by 100. Emilee was in pure shock.

"Wait…I'll be right back." said Emilee coming back into reality.

"Ok, we'll save your spot. Alani do you know how to get…Oh my gosh! Emilee what are you doing?" said Rishae. Rishae ran over to her friend that was repeatedly hitting her head on the wall.

"If (thud) I (thud) wait (thud) in (thud) one (thud) more (thud) line (thud)…" said Emilee between hitting her head on the wall. Rishae pulled her away from the wall and staring faces and dragged her towards Alani and Michelle.

"What were you doing, crazy?" asked Michelle.

"See this is exactly why I _**cannot**_ wake up early in the morning!" said Emilee with a red spot forming on her forehead.

"Ok…Look there's only one more person then we can go!" said Alani. Well unfortunate for the girls the person ahead of them was very picky so he took a while looking for the right piece of bacon and sausage and the right amount of eggs. He couldn't have too much or too little orange juice but just enough that he wouldn't be thirsty after or full. After 14 minutes he finally left the line.

"That was so stupid! Why the heck would you take so long!" said Emilee already pissed off because of the bad start of the morning.

"I would like—" started Michelle eyeing the bacon.

"Sorry breakfast is over." said the lunch lady putting covers over all the food.

"_**WHAT!"**_ they yelled.

"Look woman!" said Rishae getting in the woman's face. "I've been waiting in this stinkin' line just to get some breakfast and DOG GONNIT I'm going to get some!" said Rishae pointing her index finger at the lady.

"Come on Rishae…" said Alani grabbing Rishae's arm.

"Don't start stuff!" said Emilee grabbing Rishae's other arm.

"Let it go…we can go one day without breakfast!" said Michelle pulling Rishae back by the shoulders.

As everyone was leaving the girls saw the boys and decided to talk to them.

"Hey guys. What's up with Rishae?" asked Thai looking concerned that the anger would be directed toward him.

"The lunch lady stopped serving breakfast as soon as we got up there." said Michelle.

"Yeah. I think it's best if nobody insults, argues or angers her in anyway until she calms down." said Alani.

"Hey look who it is…Puffball and company!" said Ami walking toward the group.

"Oh my gosh she is asking for it and she is asking for it hard!" said Rishae.

"Why don't you—" started Ami pointing a finger at Rishae, but stopped as Rishae stepped closer to her.

"If you don't get that nasty little finger out my face I will snap it and point it right back at ya! Look, I don't have time for your petty insults and your presence is annoying the crap out of me! I am already pissed and I did NOT have breakfast so I will be agitated all day. I suggest you stay out of my way and do NOT come near me unless you wish to lose that precious little face of yours right along with the rest of your body. Thank You! Not get out of my face I have more important things to do!" said Rishae as she stomped towards her first period class. The rest of the group caught up with her.

"Wow, I don't ever want to be on her bad side." Carlos whispered to Thai.

"True." Thai said a little scared. "I still have breakfast bars left…do you girls want one?" asked Thai.

"Sure." they said as they took the bars out of Thai's hands.

**FIRST PERIOD: **_**SOCIAL STUDIES**_

The classroom had maps of the Kanjoenn Region all over the place. It also had pictures of ancient and extinct Pokemon. The group managed to get a table with eight seats. The bell rang and a teacher walked in. He was a tall young man at 22 and was dressed casually in a green top and burgundy shorts. He had short brown hair and a burgundy headband and right behind him came a Marill.

"Hello, I'm Tracey Sketchit." he said. (Actual last name…I searched it…Did you catch the little joke in his name. I say someone is getting uncreative…come on Sketch it?) "You can call me Mr. Tracey, Mr. Sketchit… heck! You can call me anything as long as it has a Mr. in front of it!" he laughed…none of the kids joined in. "Heh heh…yeah…so, I'll call roll and just say here and raise your hands so I know who you are. Umm…alright, Emilee Ivory?"

"Huh?" asked Emilee raising her head off the desk. "Oh yeah…here."

"Rishae Spotter?"

"Here."

"Thai Kumazi?"

"Here."

"Carlos Alfonso?"

"Here."

"Devonte Carson?"

"Present."

"You just gotta be the odd ball. Well anyway Alani Honawa?"

"Here."

"Michelle Bishop?"

"Here."

"Carnell Valentine?"

"Here."

"Ami Kashi?"

"Here."

"Ariel Jarar?"

"Here."

"Jalisa Santanna?"

"Here."

"Indigo Fitzsua?"

"Here."

"Damion Mack?"

"Here." All the girls turned around to see who it was. He had tanned skin with dark wavy hair and chocolate eyes any girl would melt for.

"Gorgeous." said Alani staring at him.

"To bad…you can't have him. He's so mine." said Ami giving Alani a challenging glare. Alani turned away from Ami quickly. Rishae then turned around and shook her fist at Ami and glared.

"Phillip Richards."

"Here." The girls turned around again. He had glasses, creamy skin, green eyes and sandy blonde. He was average height for an 16 year old, but would look really short standing next to the other guys.

"Nothin' Special." said Ariel.

"Oh shut up. You're no better." said Emilee. Phillip then stared at Emilee. Emilee getting creeped out, turned and faced Mr. Sketchit.

"Zackory Campbell?"

"Here. You can call me Zack, though." said Zack, a Caucasian boy with sandy colored skin and platinum blonde hair.

"Last, but not least Blaze Vicks?" (Love that name!)

"Hey." said Blaze, a Caribbean boy with brown skin and curly black hair. He had black sunglasses on and a hat on his head. He looked like the kind of person that was cool and if you were cool, he didn't care because he knew he was cooler than you.

(That roll call was just to show some of the other characters that are going to be in their class. Their not super special, but play certain parts…if they're lucky.)

"Alright I guess I should tell you what this course is about. This year we're learning about Kanjoenn's cities, landscapes, history and things like that."

The class looked back at him with a blank stare.

"I know, you'll probably think this course is going to be boring as heck and you're right: It is as boring as heck. I fell asleep reading the lesson plan this morning. The plus side is that I'm young and know how to have fun…so I believe this is going to be a great year!" exclaimed Mr. Sketchit. He turned around towards the board.

**()**

"Whoa that time already! Well off to your next…" He turned around and the class was gone. "Wow, I wasn't that bad was I Marill?" turning to the spot Marill had once been to find Marill was no where to be seen. "I was that bad…" he then packed up and left.

**SECOND PERIOD: **_**POKEMON JOURNEY**_

They traveled across the school to their next class. They looked around the classroom and found they had the same people in their class from before. Once again the bell rang and a teacher walked through the door. He was neither tall nor short but just in between. He had spiky black hair and a Pokeball design on the baseball cap he was wearing. He wore jeans and a black top with a yellow stripe through the middle. A Pikachu followed him into the room. **(Must I tell you who he is?)**

"Hi I'm—" started the man throwing his suitcase on the desk uncaringly.

"THE ASH KETCHUM!" said all the females in the room swooning over their teacher.

"Yes I—"

"COMPLETED YOUR MISSION AND DECIDED YOU WANTED TO PERSUADE MORE KIDS TO FOLLOW YOUR FOOT STEPS?" they asked synchronizing in their question.

"Basically. Well since I have you girls to finish my sentences—"

"YOU BASICALLY DON'T NEED TO TEACH ANYMORE!" said the girls.

"Well can you please—"

"STOP BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING CREEPY? Oh I guess we should stop." the girls said looking embarrassed.

"Well this year you'll be learning about the concept of traveling and what it is all about. You will learn what you'll be doing, how you should train and things like that. So…any questions?" He stared at their admiring yet creepy faces.

"Well—" started Ami.

**()**

"Well, look at the time…I should be going!" said Mr. Ketchum as he ran out of the classroom.

The group of eight exited the classroom.

"That was creepy how everyone finished his sentences." said Emilee.

"Letter D, you were too. **(A/N: For all of those people who don't remember the first chapter, remember when Emilee said "I'm letter D and I don't need E on this one." Good. Read on!) **When the author typed "said all the females in the classroom" the author meant you too." said Ariel out of no where. "Unless you are…a boy! I always knew it!" she said laughing at a not-worthy-of- laughing-at insult with the rest of the girls in her corny group following her.

"Why are you even here? Well, that doesn't matter. I can solve this easily." said Emilee.

Emilee's hand then moved to her pocket. She pulled something out and threw it Ariel, which smacked her dead in the face. When Ariel hit the ground, they all saw it was a shoe. **(Sorry, for all you readers who were reading Kanjoenn Region…I couldn't bear to let the shoe throwing go.)**

"Problem solved…alright let's go to Language." said Emilee looking at the schedule. When Emilee turned her back, Ariel picked up the shoe and tried to throw it at Emilee. As soon as the shoe was released from her hand it boomeranged back and hit her and the rest of the girls in the face.

"My super-power…not yours." said Emilee as the shoe came towards her direction and she caught it. "Now once again let's go to Language before we're late.

**THIRD PERIOD: **_**LANGUAGE**_(Now I shall introduce a teacher that is at my school!)

For once, the teacher was actually in the classroom when the class entered. He turned around as the bell rang. The kids absorbed all his features. He was skinny and had grey hair. He looked very timid, around the age of 50 and had bird like features. The thing that distracted all the children was the big, bubble looking, round, pink, hairy, and jiggled when he talked was a nasty looking mole, or boil. They didn't know what it was. **(I don't even know what it is and I look at it every day! (It's very hard to ignore.)) **

"Hello class, uh, I'm, uh, Mr. Manning…" as soon as he started talking Emilee's head hit the desk and she was asleep. His voice could be described as monotone and slow.

"Uhhh, this year, um, we'll be talking, um, about how to, uh, talk! Isn't that, uhhh, exciting?" said Mr. Manning while pacing the room. No one was sure if that was sarcasm or not.

"Uhhh, let me call, um, roll." said Mr. Manning picking up his roll book. He then called roll, but when he got to Emilee she didn't answer.

"Oh, she's right here… she's jussa little tired is all." said Michelle.

"You mean she is just a little tired that is all." said Mr. Manning.

"Nooo…" said Michelle shaking her head. "I mean she's jussa little tired is all." said Michelle.

"That's improper English." said Mr. Manning getting angry.

"No it ain't!" said Rishae.

"That's even worst!" said Mr. Manning.

"Says who?" asked Devonte.

"I do, the Language teacher! Aarghhhhhh!" Mr. Manning was officially pissed. "That is it! Whoever uses improper English gets detention from now on! You are no longer allowed to shorten words, but you must enunciate every letter pos-si-ble. "

"Whatz happenin'" said Emilee awaking because of all the yelling.

"You, young lady have detention!" said Mr. Manning.

"For what reason?" asked Emilee.

"Improper grammar, incomplete sentence, incomplete words—" ranted Mr. Manning.

"I believe that the apprehension for your vexation is that undoubtedly the juvenile converses with a dialect that you adults call "slang", am I right Mr. Manning?" asked Phillip.

"Well yes, go on." said Mr. Manning. All of the kid's were dumbstruck…literally, struck by stupidity because of the large use of vocabulary words.

"Since this is a Language class, we should be able to express ourselves in any way of speaking for the only thing that should be counted is when we write it down on paper, am I right again Mr. Manning?"

"Well—"

"Because if I am, this rule of detention because speaking our own dialect, should be stopped immediately." said Phillip.

"Okay." said Mr. Manning a little embarrassed by being shown up by a student. "Right, well the rule is no longer in affect. Well—"

(**)**

"Class dismissed." said Mr. Manning.

They were walking out of the classroom, when Phillip stopped Emilee.

"Thank You for stopping that rude Ariel girl for bestowing upon me a great shame about my physical features." said Phillip.

Rishae, getting smart all of a sudden, translated for the group.

"He said that you stopped her from teasing him." said Rishae.

"And…" said Thai also getting smarter and pushing Rishae out of the way. "From having himself embarrassed."

"Why'd you push me?" said Rishae, her fist growing to a large size.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" said Thai cowering in fear.

"That is becoming your favorite excuse isn't it?" said Rishae coming closer and her nostrils smoking. "But, since you gave me breakfast bars…I'll let it go." Rishae then smiled and walked with the girls to the fourth period class.

"She is psycho." whispered Thai to the boys.

"What was that Thai!" yelled Rishae from down the hall.

"Nothing." whimpered Thai.

"That's what I thought you said." yelled Rishae.

"Ha…she's got you in check." said Carnell laughing at Thai.

"You better not answer that or she'll come down here and get you." laughed Devonte. Carnell stopped laughing.

"Man, that wasn't even funny…just killed the joke. Gosh!" said Carnell.

"It's amazing how a breakfast bar can save your life." said Carlos. Everyone laughed.

"It's also amazing how—" started Devonte.

"SHUT UP!" they all screamed at him.

**FOURTH PERIOD: **_**MATH**_

"Hello I'm Professor Ivy." said a lady with long purple hair and long lab coat on over a dress. "Welcome to the world of Mathematics!" she said enthusiastically. "Today I'll be passing out your Math 1 text books. As soon as you get the books write your names inside for if they get lost and/or stolen we can search around for it, but if you don't write your name…(she went to the board and started writing numbers) this is your fine!" Professor Ivy yelled.

"I could have sworn she was writing everyone's phone numbers…plus the area codes…AND the 1's for long distance!" said Carlos.

"Alright we'll be—"

_**(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)**_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Professor Ivy, "It is too early for class to be over. It's only been 5 minutes since class has started."

"Professor Ivy this is the fire alarm, not the ending bell." said Blaze, calmly, speaking for the first time. (Excluding attendance) "Maybe…I don't know…we should get out of the building?" he said coolly, like the cool guy he is.

"Hmm...Right." Professor Ivy said, shocked by his calmness. "Come on class!"

She then escorted them outside and took attendance. The bad thing about the fire was that it was a DRILL, it was cold outside, half of the children were wearing short sleeves, and they were outside for 30 minutes. After the kids were half frozen, some half dead, Principal Jenny appeared with a mega phone and told them to go back inside. As soon as the kids were inside their classes and were thawed out, Professor Ivy began to speak.

"We'll be learning—" she started pointing to an equation on the board.

**()**

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Ivory said with a sigh, upset that she didn't get a word in about math.

"Well that was a load of nonsense!" said Michelle.

"Personally, I thought fire drills weren't in the category of nonsense." said Carnell.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" said Michelle.

**FIFTH PERIOD: **_**SCIENCE**_

"Hi!" said an energetic teacher as they walked in the classroom and jumping from behind the door thus scaring the children. He was wearing brown trousers and a read polo shirt with a white lab coat over it. He was slightly eccentric and not always focused, but intelligent nonetheless.

"Hi, again! I'm Professor Oak and I'm your science teacher! We're going to have so much fun! Even when we have exams to do! This is the year when we conduct a lot of experiments. And when I say experiments I mean chemicals, solids, gases, and if we're lucky plasma!" shouted Professor Oak.

Some kids were terrified while some were hyped up and some were stuck in the middle.

He ranted on like this for the next 30 minutes. "…We'll mix, and smash, and mash, and slash, and chop, and stir, and freeze, and melt, and anything else that can be done with an instrument of destruction in your hand! HA HA HA HA HA!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "Sorry if I scared you in any way…I had an overdose of coffee…WAIT, that was an understatement I had a splurge, yeah a SPLURGE!" then he passed out on the floor and the bell rang.

The kids stepped over their Professor and walked out of the room.

"If I didn't know better," said Rishae once they were out of the room, "I would call him crazy, but then again I don't know better." she said.

"I actually like him!" said Carlos.

"Why?" asked a curios Emilee.

"He'll keep me awake or wake me up when I'm still feeling my pillow and blanket if you know what I'm saying." Carlos said.

"Yeah, he tore my blanket and pillow feeling right away and replaced it with fear for my life." said Emilee.

"OMG!" said Devonte and Carlos.

"What?" everyone else asked concerned.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Carlos and Devonte said in unison.

They soon heard a growl and a couple of 'get out of my way suckers' when the girls ran over the boys and sprinted into the lunch room. The boys, now with their bodies pressed into the ground gave a whimper of pain and stood up. They then looked at their imprints in the ground and declared to each other that they would never get in a female's way again when it is lunch time.

**PERIOD 6: AT LUNCH…**

Since the four girls had crushed everyone into the floor they were first for lunch.

"Yes…I am feeling good!" said Rishae as she bit into her soft shell taco.

"I feel ya!" said Alani through a mouthful of chicken tenders.

"My stomach never felt so good." said Michelle.

"How can you guys eat this government food? I bet that isn't really meat or that isn't really cheese! But me, I got the real deal!" said Emilee reaching into her book bag. She placed a giant box on the table. "CHEEZ-ITS!" she said with a toothy smile.

"So, do you always carry that with you?" asked Devonte.

"Let's see…" said Emilee reading a paper that appeared out of thin air. "In the _**Guide to ObnoxiouslyFunny's Randomness**_, it reads on page 5, paragraph 2, and clause 3 that Emilee's box of Cheez-its will appear randomly at any convenient time, or place. So, this means when I need it, it'll appear even when I'm not carrying it on my person." said Emilee.

"That's kind of random." said Devonte.

"Hence the name of the book!" said Emilee thoroughly amazed at his stupidity.

"HOLD IT!" screamed someone in a crowd. They ran up to Devonte. They were dressed in blue police uniforms. It was a group of 2 boys and 2 girls that held up a badge and stuck it on Devonte's shirt.

"You are OFFICIALLY STUPID! You have collected one badge for this year! Thank You!" said a female. She turned on her heel and left while the other's followed suit.

"Was it really necessary for them to declare you're officially stupid in front of everyone?" asked Alani.

"Yeah I know…especially when he does it everyday." said Thai bursting out in laughter.

"You know Thai…that was probably a giggle, but all that laughter…just wasn't needed." Rishae said looking at Thai when he kept on laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Come on guys, we have to go the ending bell for lunch just rang and we have to walk across campus to get to the theatre for drama." said Michelle.

After they had thrown their trash away they were off to drama.

**SEVENTH PERIOD: **_**DRAMA**_

Carnell looked around the giant auditorium that looked like it could sit 1,000 people and a stage that was high off the ground and pretty large. There were many reasons why Carnell didn't like drama. There was the stage…and the audience you had to stand in front of and talk as if it's just you and your friends having a chat in your room. Stage fright was one thing that could happen during a play or it was just the possibility being embarrassed in front of many people that you would see again. (If it was a school pay) The group of eight, not knowing where to go, just sat in the front row waiting for the drama instructor to come in. It looked like a joined class because several kids were coming in.

"Hello my dear actor-ees, welcome to Mrs. Xavier's drama, and theatre class. The play we will be doing is…TO BE A POKEMON MASTER! Try outs will start September 12 and the parts will be cast the following day. Everyone will have to try out..." she said then looked at a couple of raised hands, "Everyone!" she said as the hands fell. "There will be a stage crew sign up sheet after the parts are given." she said walking towards the stage.

"Great!" exclaimed Carnell as his friends looked at him as if he were crazy. "No, I mean great now I don't have to have a part! I can fail the try out on purpose thus getting a part in the stage crew! Yes!" said Carnell telling his friends his idea. Apparently he said it a little too loud because Mrs. Xavier turned and looked at him.

"Everyone will be expected to try their hardest because if not…I _**WILL **_know and let me tell you…you _**WON'T **_be happy with the part you have at all." she said directing this to everyone even though Carnell knew it was really directed to him.

"Aw man, aw man, aw man!" said Carnell placing his head in his hands.

"Why do you hate drama so much?" asked Emilee.

"I had a bad experience with it when I was 7." mumbled Carnell.

"Typical, when bad things happen when people are at a young age it can be triggered when they are an adult thus scarring them for life." said Phillip in a know-it-all way. Everyone stared at him. "I heard it on the Discovery Channel." said Phillip shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what happened?" asked everyone. **(When I say everyone I mean the 7 main characters plus Phillip (I didn't include Carnell because he is telling the story and this is for those of you who are about to click the back button to the first chapter to count the profiles.))**

"I remember it as if it were 4 years ago…" said Carnell.

"It was wasn't it? You said you were seve—"

"Yes, yes I know!" said Carnell cutting Thai off. "Well like I was saying, I remember it as if it were 4 years ago…

**(Carnell's FLASH BACK)**

"Mom, when are we going to get there?" asked the seven year old Carnell.

"When we get there. Now say your auditioning line again." demanded Mrs. Valentine. Carnell was trying out for the part of young Jim in the city's play.

"If I was a litttttttle bit taller and a litttttttttle bit stronger I'd be able to be a Pokemon Master!" said Carnell with all the feeling in the world.

"Then what?" asked Mrs. Valentine smiling at her son.

"I take a low bow and smile my cute toothy smile!" said Carnell practicing in the mirror.

"That'll win 'em over for sure!" said Mrs. Valentine. They drove a little bit longer and finally pulled into the city's theatre. "Here we are!" she said climbing out of the car, pulling Carnell out behind her. They walked into the theatre and saw a sign in desk.

"Hiya there!" said a lady with bushy brown hair and loads of make up. "Are you Carnell Valentine?" she asked Carnell with a plastered smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" he said nodding his head.

"Ok, well you go in there and take this card with you. When they call number 22, that's when you walk on stage, alright sweetie?"

"Yes." said Carnell.

"Mrs. Valentine you can go watch in the audience if you wish." said the lady, her face stretching into a big yellow-toothed smile. Carnell shuddered because she looked like a clown.

"Alright, do well Carnell…remember smile and bow!" said Mrs. Valentine shooting up a thumbs up sign.

"Ok mom!" smiled Carnell shooting the sign back up at her. They went their separate ways.

Carnell waited back stage until the judges announced his number. While he was waiting there were many boys before him. One stood out particularly because he was really good. He had red hair, blue eyes and was tall and lanky. He knew the boy was good, but Carnell thought he could definitely do better. The judge asked the boy to wait behind stage until it was time to decide who would have the part.

"Alright number 22, come out!" said the judge.

"22, are you auditioning for the part of the young Jim?" asked a man with an extremely pointy nose and glasses on the very end of it.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Carnell smiling as hard as he could.

"Alright, start." said the man sounding bored.

"If I was a litttttttle bit taller and a litttttttttle bit stronger I'd be able to be a Pokemon Master!" said Carnell loudly into the microphone.

"Alright since you're the last person who tried out for this part you stay on stage. The rest of the contestants come onto the stage please." The judge said. All the boys who tried out for the part stood in a line hoping to be called for the part.

"Alright. Our under study is Vincent Blake and the person who gets the part is CARNELL VALENTINE!" shouted the judge and everyone applauded. Carnell looked over to see who Vincent was and realized it was the red head he had seen earlier. He looked over at Carnell and glared at him.

"Thank You!" said Carnell. Then he put his hands behind his back and bowed. Little did he know what he was about to do. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT! A loud noise filled the auditorium. Carnell, who was in shock, stayed in his bowing position trying to process what he had done. Silence filled the auditorium.

"OMG! He FARTED!" shouted Vincent. Everyone started laughing and Carnell turned red.

"Well (giggle) see (giggle) you and (giggle) Vincent on Monday for (giggle) rehearsal!" the judge then burst out laughing.

Carnell was so happy when he left the stage and went to his mom. She hugged him and took him to the car.

Next Monday Carnell went to the theatre hoping everyone forgot his little incident. As soon as he got there the lady at the desk started giggling.

"Ohhhh, hello there Carnell you can go inside." She said with a smile. As soon as he was out of ear-shot she burst out laughing. During the whole day people made impressions and laughed behind his back. (Or at least what they thought was his back because he caught them every time.) Some of them even teased him in the open, but the worst one of all was Vincent. All Vincent did was talk about him, make fun of him and that just pissed Carnell off. One day Carnell got tired of it and quit during practice. After that Carnell hated drama.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"And that is why I don't like Drama." said Carnell.

"Wow…that was something." said Emilee.

"Weird." said Devonte. "How come you never told me before?"

"I don't think that is a good enough reason to hate drama!" said Michelle.

"Ya think so?" asked Carnell highly offended.

"Yeah, I do! It's not as though those same people are going to be in the play with you and it's not like you're always going to bow with a microphone behind your back then fart in it. Those happen once a life time…twice if you're really unlucky. Michelle saw he was hurt and tried to change the subject. "You know what's funny?" remarked Michelle.

"What?" Carnell asked not really caring

"I have a boyfriend named Vincent." said Michelle.

"Really, the same Vincent in my story?" asked an appalled Carnell.

"Well, Carnell…how many Vincent Blakes with red hair and blue eyes do you find? We met at camp and then he ended up moving down the street from me and still does!"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Then all of a sudden there was a very loud laugh and a boy came in surrounded by many people.

"OMG, Vincent is that you!" said Michelle running towards him and embracing him in a hug.

"Hi Michelle!" he said returning the hug.

"Your mom told me that you weren't going here, but to a different regional school. But I'm so happy you're here!" she said. "Oh, here are some of my friends." said Michelle pointing to the rest of the group sitting in the seats. "This is Alani, Rishae, Emilee, Devonte, Thai, Carlos, and Carnell."

"Did you say Carnell? Did you ever try out for…"

**()**

**PERIOD 8: **_**POKEMON GYM**_(The period everyone has been waiting for!)

This was also a mixed class because there were so many kids. Everyone sat down on the bleachers and waited for instruction. Two tough looking teachers walked in. One male and one female.

"HELLO! I AM LT. SURGE! AND THIS IS MRS. HAWL! CAN I HEAR A HELLO?" Lt. Surge shouted. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a camouflaged green jumpsuit. Hellos could be heard from various places on the bleachers.

"LET ME REPEAT! MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME! CAN I HEAR A HELLO?" he shouted blowing the kids back a little.

"HELLO!" everyone said in unison.

"MUCH BETTER! MRS. HAWL WILL BE ASSIGNING POKEMON!" said Lt. Surge. Everyone was sure that that was his regular voice.

"Awww." said some kids who obviously wanted to pick their own Pokemon.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW WHY SHE IS ASSIGNING IT IS BECAUSE LAST YEAR WE HAD SEVERAL FIST FIGHTS OVER POKEMON BECAUSE THOSE PEOPLE WANTED IT! SO BE QUIET AND LISTEN FOR YOUR NAMES!" said Lt. Surge taking a seat.

"Hello…I'm Mrs. Hawl and the first person up is…Thai Kumazi." She was about average height and spoke calmly and confidently. She wasn't as scary as Lt. Surge but she didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with.

"You have a…Bulbasaur." said Mrs. Hawl handing him a Pokeball. "Go sit near the wall."

"Wow, she looks like a Hoot Hoot…on ." whispered Carlos to Emilee.

"Shut up! You're so mean. Don't make fun of her, we don't even know her…" said Emilee. "…you gotta wait until we find out some stuff worth making fun of." she said smirking at him.

Mrs. Hawl called the rest of the names and the Pokemon and this is what they got:

Rishae-Charmander

Emilee-Squirtle

Carlos-Treecko

Carnell- Totodile

Alani-Mudkip

Michelle-Torchic

Devonte- Cyndaquil

Thai-Bulbasaur

(The other chracter's Pokemon will be revealed later in the story)

Everyone was divided between the two teachers and the eight main characters plus the other eight characters that are always in their classes plus Vincent and some other girl were in Lt. Surge's class.

"ALRIGHT! IN REGULAR GYM, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO BRING AND WEAR YOUR GYM UNIFORM EVERYDAY! EVERYTIME YOU DON'T WEAR YOUR GYM CLOTHES THEN YOU GET AN UNPREPARED AND A MINUS SEVEN ON YOUR GRADE AVERAGE. HERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES! AT THE END OF EVERY WEEK YOU MUST WASH THEM! IF NOT YOU WILL STINK…**BADLY!** ANY QUESTIONS?" said Lt. Surge looking around.

"Wh—" started the girl that no one knew.

"GOOD!" Lt. Surge said completely ignoring the girl. "ALSO NO POKEMON FIGHTING IN THE HALLWAYS AND YOUR POKEMON SHOULD BE WITH YOU ALWAYS! CLASS DISMISSED!" said Lt. Surge.

"But the bell didn't ring!" said Alani.

"YES IT DID!" said Lt. Surge.

"No it didn't!" said Michelle.

**()**

"YES IT DID! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" he then took a giant boot and kicked them out of the door.

**PERIOD 9: **_**Reading**_

"Well, I like to read so I hope that—" Emilee then started clutching her throat and coughing.

"Oh no! She's choking!" shouted Alani. Everyone ran over to Emilee trying to help her and asking her what was wrong.

"The…smell!" said Emilee. Just then a strong scent came into the classroom and punched them in the noses. They all started choking on the horrible smell. Then a breath of fresh air swept through the room. Blaze, who apparently was someone with common sense, opened up a window.

"Oh thank goodness!" said Michelle breathing in the fresh air.

"What was that?" asked Emilee looking around.

All of a sudden the strong became ten times stronger even though the window was open.

"HELLOOOOOO!" shouted a voice coming from the door.

**Period 10: **_**Culinary Arts**_

They walked into a kitchen full of tantalizing smells and scents. There were pots and pans every where! And in the center of it all was Brock! (All the Pokemon fans cheer)

"Hello I'm Brock, well I'm Mr. Brock to you! I bet most of you are wondering…Why do I have to take culinary arts? Well the reason is how else are you going to learn to cook on your Pokemon Journey or whatever career you're taking after that!" he said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder?" asked Jalisa.

"I did but Officer Jenny asked me to do this job and I couldn't refuse!" he said smiling.

"Alright in this class you will learn how to cook…of course. Your Homework is—"

"Awwwww man!" they mumbled.

"Listen, your homework is to bring in a recipe for your favorite food. That's all." said Brock. Then he passed out cookies and fruit and by the time they were finished eating the class was over and they were allowed to go back to their rooms.

The eight went into the girls' rooms because the girls claimed that the boys' room would be messy and stinky. (which was true)

"Wow what a day!" said Alani chewing on a piece of gum.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of cool I guess, but then again the teacher's were crazy except Brock." said Thai sitting on Rishae's bed.

"True." said Rishae pushing off and letting him drop on the ground.

"Hey! Why'd you push me of your bed? Everyone else is sharing and there is no more room for me on any other bed but yours!" said Thai.

"But there is plenty of room on the floor." smiled Rishae.

"Big head…" mumbled Thai.

"You're lucky I'm letting that go!" said Rishae glaring at Thai.

"Well I'll—" started Thai but stopped when he saw Rishae's face.

"You'll what?" she said, her eyes cutting through him.

"Come on guys can you stop arguing?" asked Carlos.

"Don't make me throw a shoe over there." threatened Emilee.

"Yeah well we're going to get dinner." said Devonte and Carnell.

"But we're not done talking!" said Alani and Michelle.

"Well, my stomach's been talking, yelling actually. It says I need to go eat some dinner!" said Devonte.

"Let's just leave our conversation like this," said Carlos getting up and standing next to Carnell and Devonte, "First. Days. SUCK!" he said and left the room.

"True, now let's go get some dinner and end the chapter." said Alani.

**So what do you think? What do you not think? Answer both of these stupid questions by reviewing…YAY! Oh and here's the REVIEW SONG! I PATENT THIS! (Not as though you want to take it anyway…)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, then review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, then review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), then review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, THEN REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	3. What stupid REALLY means

**(A/N: I won't always do all the classes, just the ones with important events in them...unless I don't want to.)**

Chapter 3

What Stupid **_REALLY_** Means!

The girls and boys took Carnell's idea to wake up early to get washed and dressed. They got to breakfast on time and ate a hardy breakfast. **(Thank goodness because it'd be chaos if the girls didn't get their breakfast.)** They were soon off to first period.

"Welcome class," said Mr. Tracey as everyone took a seat, "I've decided that I'd assign a month long project." said Mr. Tracey. A chorus of "Aww's" swept through the classroom.

"Mr. Tracey, we _just_ started the school year! In fact it's only the second day! Must we do a project!?" asked Devonte.

"Yes, yes you must. The positive side is that you won't do this by yourself, you'll have a partner." said Mr. Tracey.

"YES!"

"Wait, don't be so happy…yet," said Thai, "If there is a positive side then…there's a negative."

"Anyway, we'll have assigned partners..." said Mr. Tracey looking through his notepad.

"Told you so." Thai whispered to Rishae.

"Alright, here are the groups. One group will have a group of four." said Mr. Tracey. He then pointed to the board.

Group 1: Alani, Devonte, Jalisa

Group 2: Emilee, Carlos, Phillip, Ariel

Group 3: Rishae, Ami, Thai

Group 4: Michelle, Carnell, Zack

Group 5: Blaze, Indigo, Damion

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Ariel and Ami.

"No, no I'm not." said Mr. Tracey. "Well your project is to build a model of a Kanjoenn City, special landform, or landmark and write a paper on its history. And it's due on October 31." said Mr. Tracey.

"Well it can't be that hard." said Emilee.

"That's what _you_ think!!!!!" said Mr. Tracey. "Every year half the class doesn't start the project until October 25. Then they rush and try to make it look like they worked weeks on it when it is just a bunch of painted Popsicle sticks thrown together."

"Well _I_ don't procrastinate." said Emilee.

"It doesn't matter what you do, but what you do as a team. If you're the only one that doesn't procrastinate and if your other group members do, then you'll be doing all the work until they feel like working." said Mr. Tracey. "Any questions, comments, or concerns?" asked Mr. Tracey.

"What if you _HATE _someone in your group?" said Rishae glaring at Ami. "Will you let us change our group?" she asked.

"Well, hate is a strong word, Rishae—"

"Alright then, strongly-dislike-with-a-burning-passion." said Rishae.

"To answer your question, no you won't be able to change your groups." said Mr. Tracey. "The assigned cities will be posted in the library at the end of the day. You should meet your groups there at 3:30." said Mr. Tracey as the bell rang.

They were soon off to Pokemon Health, their second period B-day class.

"Hello students." said a woman with red hair in two ponytails. "I am formally known as Nurse Joy, but since this is a classroom, you can call me Mrs. Joy! This year you're learning about Health. Not only your health, but the health of your Pokemon also. Alright are there any questions?" Mrs. Joy asked sweetly.

She looked around and saw no hands.

"These here," she said pointing to a pile of books on her desk, "are your health books. You are required to bring this to class everyday. This year we're focusing mainly on the different Pokemon status and keeping you in shape." Mrs. Joy then took up the pile and passed them out with each book landing with a thump.

"Whoa, these are really heavy." said Thai struggling to lift the book into his book bag.

"Is it what is heavy is really light?" said Blaze.

"Huh?" said Thai confused.

"He's basically trying to say that you're not strong enough to carry these so it is heavy, but for me," said Rishae heading over to Thai's book, "It is light for I am strong!!!" said Rishae holding up the book in her palm and striking a pose.

**(BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Whatever let's go." said Emilee. Everyone picked up their books (except Thai…he dragged it) and went to 3rd period.

"Hello class." said Mr. Manning who looked like he didn't want to see any of them. As he was talking the boil/mole started to bounce. Emilee passed out and her head hit the desk.

"Why does she always sleep in my class!?" asked Mr. Manning.

"Because A. boring B. she passed out from disgust C. she was already tired or D. a combination of all of them which I am _sure_ is the answer." said Rishae.

"You young lady get a detention!" Mr. Manning exclaimed. He then wrote detention and her name under it.

"Why!? For telling you the truth? At least I'm being honest! I could've lied and called you beautiful!" Rishae remarked.

"She gets a detention too!" said Mr. Manning pointing at Emilee then turning around to right her name on the board under Rishae's. Emilee finally coming to her senses saw her name on the board under Detention.

"What did I get detention for?" asked Emilee.

"For sleeping in my class, that's why!" said Mr. Manning.

"I wasn't sleeping! I passed out for natural causes!" said Emilee.

"What natural causes? Do you have a staying awake disorder?" he asked.

"No, it was that thing on your lip that made me pass out!" said Emilee.

"That's it you and you go to the (duh duh duhhhhhhh) Principal's Office!!!!!" said Mr. Manning pointing at Emilee and Rishae.

"GASP!" said the class.

"Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Thai.

"Shut up Thai! No one needs your stupid sound effects!" said Emilee throwing a shoe at his face.

"Why don't you grow a mustache to cover that thing on your lip and do us all a favor." Rishae mumbled.

"What'd you say?" asked Mr. Manning.

"Why would I tell you? So you could get me into even more trouble?" said Rishae. Rishae and Emilee then left the classroom.

"Is it really my fault that he disgusts me?" asked Emilee.

"No, no it isn't. But what are you going to tell the principal? He's disgusting so I passed out in class? I don't think so." said Rishae.

"Well we better get ready to tell her something 'cause here's her office." said Emilee. Rishae turned the handle and they walked inside. It was a very spacious office, with a giant desk in the center with Principal Jenny sitting at it.

"Why have you ladies come to visit me this lovely morning?" asked Principal Jenny.

"Well our teacher, Mr. Manning sorta, kinda—"

"Kicked you out?" asked Principal Jenny interrupting Emilee's explanation.

"Well, yes. It was a stupid reason really. He got all—" started Rishae.

"Angry because you talked about that disgusting thing on his lip?" said Principal Jenny making a distorted face remembering the ugly boil/mole. "Well what exactly happened?" she asked putting her chin onto her folded hands.

"He asked why Emilee was always asleep in his class, which of course doesn't make sense because this is only the second day of school, so anyway I gave him four reasons. Then he got all angry and gave me a detention. Then I told him that he should be happy that I was honest and didn't lie by saying he was normal or looked nice or anything." Rishae said animatedly.

"Yeah and then when my senses came to me, I woke up and I saw my name under the word detention on the board. Then asked why I had a detention and he said because I fell asleep and stuff like that. Then I told him that I fell asleep because of natural causes. Now if you saw something nasty and disgusting standing in front of you and you pass out would you call that a natural cause?" asked Emilee.

"Well, I—" started Principal Jenny.

"Exactly! So then I said that the reason was the nasty thing on his lip! Then he said "Oh you two go to the Principal's Office!" said Emilee in a bad impression of Mr. Manning.

"And that's what happened!" said Rishae. "Isn't that stupid!?"

"What does stupid _really_ mean?" asked Principal Jenny.

"Well…I have the answer in my head I just haven't found it yet." said Emilee.

"But if you really want to know what stupid is then ask…hmm. I think…Blaze. Yeah ask Blaze! He'll definitely know, but you know how he speaks in riddles or whatever. Good luck to you on figuring it out. Oh yeah, I'll talk to Mr. Manning about your detentions so you don't have to go." said Principal Jenny smiling.

"Now get out of my office and never do this again or next time there **_will_** be consequences."

"Ok, bye." Rishae and Emilee said as they left the office.

(**BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Alright, let's go to 4th period." Emilee said.

**(A/N: The bolded is what Professor Ivy says. What the class says is in normal font. You'll understand later.)**

"Hi class!" said Professor Ivy. She was ready to have another go at doing math today. Her class was going to do packets.

"Hi Professor Ivy." The class said back.

"Alright we're going to be doing packets today—" said Professor Ivy.

"What packets?" asked the class.

"**The packets on the stool. Now—" **

"Where are the what?"

"**The _packets _which are on the _stool_." **

"Who's on the stool?"

"**Not who but what and it's the _packets_." **

"Where's the stool?"

"**Over there." **

"Where over there?"

"**To the left." **

"Who's left?"

"**Your left…no wait my left…no I figured it out my left." **

"What's that left?"

"**Your right." **

"But you just said left."

"**My left your right."**

"Who's right?"

"**Your right!"**

"What's right?"

"**I'm right!"**

"But you just said your left."

"**No, I mean I'm right, as in correct."**

"So your left which is our right, is wrong?"

"**No that's right!"**

"So that's your right!"

"**NO! No it's wrong!"**

"Who's singing a song?"

"**Ok let's put it in simple terms. The packets which are to the right are on the stool."**

"Where are the what? Who on the where?"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Forget it I'll pass them out!" said Professor Ivy. She walked toward her left which was their right and picked up the packets. "Here's your—"

**(BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Class dismissed…" said Professor Ivy who was upset that wasted all of that paper for nothing.

"Alright let's go to science." said Alani.

"Hello class, since I didn't give a proper introduction to my subject, here it is!" said Professor Oak. "This year we'll be learning about cells and working with microscopes. Just for the fun we'll be working with chemicals too!"

Everyone definitely liked this subject.

"Alright, here's your science books." said Professor Oak throwing the books at people.

"Wow, they're so thin and light!" said Thai.

"Lucky for you…" whispered Rishae.

"Ahhh, shut up Rishae."

"Well Thai, there are 4 semesters so you get 1 book each semester instead of carrying 1 heavy book all year." Professor Oak stated.

They chatted about science and things they were going to learn until the bell rang.

**(A/N: Nothing really happens in this class until later so that's why it's so short.)**

**LUNCH…**

Emilee and Rishae ran to lunch eager to find Blaze.

"Hey Blaze!" shouted Rishae, "Come over here! We have to ask you something!"

"What, do you guys want?" asked Blaze.

"Blaze, Principal Jenny asked us to ask you about the true meaning of stupid." said Emilee.

"Really now? Let's see…" said Blaze scratching his chin. "Ok, I got one. Stupidity isn't about how much one knows but how much one receives." And with that Blaze walked away.

Emilee and Rishae just stared at each other.

"We'll figure it out by the end of the chapter." They said and walked toward their lunch table.

After they got their lunch everyone sat down to eat.

"So, what happened in the office?" asked Devonte taking a bite out of his sloppy joe.

"Nothing, she just asked us to find out the real meaning of stupid." Rishae said.

"Why?" asked Alani.

"I don't know, maybe because we used it so much in our explanation." Emilee stated.

"Well that doesn't matter now because you're bound to figure it out by the end of the chapter." said Carnell.

"Yeah that's what we said." Rishae replied.

**(BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Lunch is over, so let's go to art!" said Michelle. Everyone got up and followed her to their next class.

When they entered the classroom they saw a man with what looked like a skunk on his head with a long blue coat over a purple outfit. He also had long black boots on. There was a young man with light blue hair and a white hat standing next to him. He had a light blue and white jacket that matched his hair and purple pants.

"These people definitely look like art teachers." said Thai to Carlos.

"Hello, Hello! I'm Juan and this is my apprentice Wallace! Together we will be sharing our knowledge of art with you! Anything about colors, design anything and we can teach you!" said Juan. "Everyone please go to an easel and Wallace will be passing out the paints."

"What are we supposed to draw?" asked Phillip.

"Anything you admire and then we'll see them at the end of the class!" said Wallace.

The class was drawing for 30 minutes when Juan announced that it was time to show their pictures to everyone.

"Alright Alani, what did you draw?" asked Wallace.

"I drew…" said Alani as she turned her painting around to face everyone.

"A black ink blot?" asked Juan.

"No! I drew a rainbow!" Alani said embarrassed. Juan just stared at her drawing.

"We're going to have to work on that." he said.

"Emilee, you're next!" said Juan.

"I drew…A CHEEZ-IT BOX!!!!!" said Emilee.

"What's that on top of it?" asked Wallace.

"A sneaker of course." Emilee answered.

"Why did you draw it?" asked Juan.

"I **_REALLY_** like cheez-its." said Emilee making a creepy smile. "And my super power is throwing shoes. Doesn't everyone have a super power?"

"Yeah they do…until they go to the PSYCHIATRIST!!!!" said Wallace.

"Next, is Phillip!" said Juan.

"I drew…Emilee!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!" Emilee shouted.

"I drew Emilee because I admire her." he said smiling at Emilee.

Emilee then reached into her painting, pulled out the shoe and beamed it at Phillip.

"Ummm…yeah. Thai you're next." said Wallace.

"This is something I fear." said Thai as he turned his picture around. It was a picture of a big headed Rishae and a giant fist with a small Thai in the corner. "It's being punched by a big head!" he said and started laughing.

"Shut up Thai! Come on Juan pick me so I can show Thai what's happening to him after class!" said Rishae.

"Alright Rishae go ahead." Juan said.

"Here it is!" Rishae turned it around and it was Rishae crushing small Thai into the ground…repeatedly.

"Enough of this violence! Hopefully you have something good Carlos." said Wallace.

"I drew a…bed...with me sleeping." said Carlos.

"Why did you do that?" asked Juan.

"It's usually what I do at home, but ever since I got here I haven't been able to sleep except one time a day and that is around 9:30pm! My average is usually 3 naps a day."

"Yeah ok...Ami what did you draw!" said Juan.

"I drew an ugly person and a beautiful person. The ugly person is Rishae and the beautiful person is me!" said Ami proudly.

"Then it _must_ be opposite day!" said Rishae.

"Well I—" started Ami.

**(BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Good, class is over, get out!" said Wallace. "We'll continue these paintings later this week!" He then got a giant broom and swept them out.

"Wow, since I've been here I've been literally kicked out of a room and now I've been swept…Wow." said Carnell.

"Whatever…let's go to Gym before something else stupid happens."

Since today was regular Gym the girls and boys went off into their separate locker rooms to change.

**GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

While the rest of the girls were in the stall changing Michelle was rummaging in her bag for her gym clothes.

"Hey Michelle, whatcha looking for?" Alani asked.

"My gym clothes. I could've sworn that I had just put them in this morning." said Michelle digging deeper. After a little while longer Michelle was exasperated. "Do you guys have any extra gym clothes?" She asked.

"No, don't think I do…" said Rishae.

"Nope." Emilee said.

"I don't believe so." Alani said looking through her bag once again.

"Umm…I have some." said a quiet voice from across the locker room. A pale girl with jet black boy cut hair and long bangs in the front came peeking around the corner with sky blue eyes. "Umm they look about your size and don't worry they're clean." she said placing the clothes in Michelle's hands.

"Thanks!" said Michelle. The girl turned around and started walking away.

"Hey what's your name?" Alani asked, curious about the new comer.

"My name is Koi Octez." said Koi. Then she turned to walk away again.

"Hey Koi, you can stay with us!" said Emilee.

"Yeah, what's the point of being by yourself when you just made 4 friends." said Rishae.

After Michelle changed the girls met the boys on the floor.

"What took you guys so long in the locker room?" asked Devonte.

"What takes you guys so short in the locker room?" asked Alani.

"What?" he asked.

"Exactly." said Alani.

"ALRIGHT, GO STAND ON THE WALL SO I CAN PUT YOU INTO SQUADS!!!" said Lt. Surge. Everyone obeyed immediately.

After everyone was put into squad lines he went into the Gym's storage room and pulled out a mesh bag. Inside this mesh bag were 9 humongous yellow balls. He then took them out one by one and placed them on the giant line in the middle of the gym room floor.

"WE'LL BE PLAYING DODGE BALL WHICH IS THE GAME IN WHICH WE DODGE BALLS! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY BECAUSE I JUST EXPLAINED IT! GIRLS AGAINST BOYS! GIRLS TO THE LEFT AND BOYS TO THE LEFT!!!!" said Lt. Surge.

The class stared back at him.

"Umm…sir what do you mean boys to the left and girls to the left?" asked Koi.

"I SAID BOYS TO THE LEFT AND GIRLS TO THE RIGHT!" said Lt. Surge.

"Umm…sir, that's not what you said befo—"

"**WELL THAT'S WHAT SAID NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET TO YOUR PLACES!!!"** shouted Lt. Surge. **(A/N: I guess you could say that the bold upper case is yelling.)**

The girls and boys went to their separate sides.

"Us fighting the girls is too easy!" said Carlos.

"We're going to cremate them." said Alani. Everyone stared at her.

"Don't you meant cream them?" asked Michelle.

"Nope because the force at which we will be throwing the ball will cause fire to surround so when it hits them it cremates them." Alani explained. Everyone just stared at her…again.

"Yeah…" said Michelle.

Lt. Surge then blew the whistle and everyone raced to get a ball and when I say everyone I mean all the boys and 5/9 of the girls. (Ami, Ariel, Indigo and Jalisa said that they were too cool to sweat.)

The girls got 8 balls while Zack got one for the boys.

Rishae took the ball and aimed it at Thai. Thai knowing what she was doing pulled Phillip in front of him.

"Darn you Thai!" said Rishae. Emilee had just taken out Blaze and Damion. Her new mission was to take out Carlos.

"I told you Emilee, that girls can't beat boys!!!" Carlos said as he evaded one of the balls aimed at his face.

**(Slow motion starts…NOW)**

"Miiiiiiicccchhhhhheeeellllllllllllllllleeeeeeeee Waaaaaaccccctcccchhhhhh Ouuuuuttttttt!" screamed Alani. She jumped in front of Michelle and took the hit thrown by Carnell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Michelle. Alani flew into the air (slowly) and went toward the ground (slowly) and then hit the ground (Slowly).

"Yooooouuuuuuu wiiiilllllll paaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!" said Michelle taking a ball throwing it at Carnell.

Carnell tried to run, but everything being in slow motion stopped his success and was hit in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Carnell and right then I decided to turn off the slow motion and he hit the ground hard and fast. It made a loud cracking noise.

"That sounded gross…" said Devonte. Just then Zack threw the ball at the group of four girls standing in the back and took them all out. Rishae and Emilee looked back at all of them sitting on the floor.

"No big loss, they weren't doing anything in the first place." said Rishae.

It was a close match with 4 girls and 5 boys left standing. Well it was 5 until Michelle took the ball and beamed it at Vincent. So now it's 4 to 4. Thai throws the ball trying to hit Michelle but ends up hitting Koi.

"Emilee! You have to get Zack! He's the main one." said Rishae.

"What about Thai? He just hit Koi." said Emilee.

"He just got lucky! He was aiming for Michelle!" said Rishae throwing the ball hitting Devonte. "Yes!"

"Hey Emilee and Rishae!" said Michelle. "If we get close enough we can just touch them with the ball!"

"Yeah we might as well. I have no better plan." said Rishae.

The girls ran forward with the balls in front of them like a shield. The boys threw all of their balls thus leaving them defenseless. Emilee ran up to Carlos and stopped an inch away from him. "You're OUT!" she said then tapped him on the nose with the ball. Rishae on the other hand got was about three inches from Thai and then beamed him in the face. Michelle's ball slipped out of her hand and hit Devonte…which is an embarrassing way to get out.

Heh heh…that's funny wasn't there more boys? It's like we're missing—" BAM! The ball hit Michelle on the back of her head.

"Whoa what was—" 'BAM' another ball came soaring toward Rishae, but Rishae dodged it.

"We forgot Zack!" said Emilee.

"Where is he?" asked Rishae as another ball came soaring her way.

"Wait a second…HE'S ON THE BASKET BALL HOOPS! HOW DID HE GET UP THERE?!!!" shouted Emilee.

Everyone looked up and there was Zack on the basketball hoop throwing balls.

"WHAT THE CRAP!?!" said Rishae.

"ZACK COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT US LIKE A MAN!" said Emilee.

Rishae threw her ball at Zack but he jumped down. Rishae was left unguarded since she threw her ball and had no way to block the oncoming ball.

'BAMMMMMMMMMMM!' Rishae was knocked down to her knees and was dragged out of the dodgeball field.

"Come on Emilee! You can do this!" shouted Alani and Koi from the side lines.

"Zack, you better beat her!" shouted the boys.

Emilee and Zack both threw their balls. Each one landed on their target with a deafening BAM!!!!

"Oh my gosh! How do we know who won?" asked Michelle.\

"THIS IS WHY WE HAD CAMERAS INSTALLED IN THE GYM!!!" said Lt. Surge. He went into the Gym closet and watched the tape of the event. When he came out everyone was excited.

"GIRLS WIN BOYS LOSE!!!!" said Lt. Surge.

"YES!!!!" all the girls screamed. (well 5/9 of them).

"WHAT!!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Zack.

"NO, NO I'M NOT!!!! EMILEE'S BALL WAS THROWN FASTER THUS IT HIT YOU FIRST. I HAVE THE TAPE!!!! shouted Lt. Surge. "NOW GO INTO YOUR LOCKER ROOMS!"

After the girls celebrated and rubbed their victory in the boy's faces they went into the locker room, got dressed and waited for the bell to ring. The boys went into their locker room and were so depressed in losing that they didn't speak to each other.

"Come on guys. Just because you lost doesn't mean we think any less of you." said Alani.

"I mean we _are_ some really strong girls!" said Emilee flexing her muscles.

"Ok surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre." said Carlos.

"What ever, let's go to reading!" said Michelle.

"Why did you sound excited? You know how horrible it is in there." said Carnell.

The kids walked into the reading class scared of what they might smell. To their surprise they just smelled the tuna by itself. There was no crap today! They looked up at the board and saw their journal topic: **_Things you ask "Why" to._**

Mrs. Uglice then started passing out assigned journals. After about 5 minutes of writing she walked around the room looking at what people had written so far.

_Rishae's journal:_

_When people say "my head hurts so much it's not even funny" or "I'm so tired I'm not even funny" why would it be funny in the first place._

_Thai's journal:_

_When you think about an egg and about where it came from...who discovered it? I mean, who looked at the chicken and said "I'm going to eat the first thing that comes out of its butt."?_

_Emilee's journal:_

_I've noticed that every time my grandma comes over my house she tells me I'm as cute as a button. Is that truly a compliment? Since when are buttons cute?_

_Blaze's journal:_

_I remember a phrase that never made since to me…If good things come to people who wait are the leftovers to those who get there first?_

_Alani's journal:_

_Why did Yankee Doodle name the feather in his hat Macaroni? And in the song she'll be comin round the mountain who is she? Why do these little nursery songs always leave things UNANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

"Alani, are you OK?" asked Mrs. Uglice. Alani was writing furiously on the paper and working up a sweat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright…" said Alani embarrassingly. And with that stupid disturbance, everyone went back to work.

_Michelle's journal:_

_I've always noticed how when I pop popcorn that it says "this side up". I wonder what would happen if I put the side up face down?_

_Ami's journal:_

_Why is it sooooooooo difficult to be beautiful ALL the time?_

_Carlos's journal:_

_We know the speed of light...so what's the speed of dark?_

_Carnell's journal:_

_If rabbit feet are sooooo lucky then what happened to the rabbit?_

_Devonte's journal:_

_The one thing that always boggled my mind was if you were born on February 29, which is leap year, when is your birthday?_

After Mrs. Uglice got to Devonte's the bell rang and the student's left to go to their tenth period class.

The kids walked into and mini version of a GYM, but the only thing that was different was that there were desks and chairs in the rooms.

Every sat down for about 5 minutes waiting for the teacher.

"Gosh, where is she?" asked Devonte looking around.

"I know! Wher--" started Rishae, but stopped when she heard a loud crash coming from the hallway. Everyone ran toward the hall to see what was going on.

"ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE "BUSY"!" yelled a fiery red head.

"S-S-Sorry M-Misty...I have to go...umm...I-I have to...umm..." stuttered Ash, shrinking in the corner.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A REASON! DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?!?!?!?!" Misty yelled.

"I...uh..."

"EXACTLY, YOU DON'T!" Misty yelled. Misty then started fanning herself to calm down. "Ash, this is the 100th date you have canceled. I'm starting to think you don't even like me anymore." said Misty turning away. "Well then if you're busy...you're busy." She then started making her way to the classroom, when she saw all the kids out in the hallway.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?! GET IN THE CLASSROOM!" Misty shouted. Everyone ran in quickly afraid of getting the emotionally unstable red head upset.

Once everyone was seated, Misty took her place at the front of the room and started to speak.

"Hello class. I'm Misty, but you call me Mrs. Misty. This is the class that gives you the basics to be a--"

**Bring!!!!! Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!!Bring!!!!!Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!Bring!!!!Brrrrrrrring!!!!!**

Misty then reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. She then checked the caller ID, opened the phone and then closed it.

"Wow, she just hung up on the person." said Alani to Emilee.

"Well, back to what I was saying. This class gives you the basics about what it takes to become a GYM leader. I have some-"

**Bring!!!!! Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!!Bring!!!!!Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!Bring!!!!Brrrrrrrring!!!!!**

Misty took her phone again. She looked at the caller ID, hung up on the person again and then placed it in the bag.

"Since GYM leaders usually have a specific type of Pokemon they battle and train with, I want you to write down 3 of your favaorite types of Pokemon on this paper I give you." Misty then walked to the back of the room to get the paper.

**Bring!!!!! Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!!Bring!!!!!Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!Bring!!!!Brrrrrrrring!!!!!**

Misty angrily stomped up to the front of the room to answer her phone. She looked at the caller ID again, rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door.

"Wait you guys...I have to take this one." Misty then left the room and went into the hallway.

"What are we waitin for? Let's go be nosy!" said Thai.

Everyone got out of their seats and peeped out of the door trying to listen to Misty's conversation.

"Well, after interrupting me in class several times you BETTER have a GOOD reason!" said Misty sounding pissed off. The kids could hear a voice on the other line.

"Oh...now you're sorry! You always say sorry!" Misty basically yelled into her phone.

"Well, I really mean it!" the voice on the other line could be heard for some reason.

"So you didn't mean it before?" asked Misty sounding a little upset.

"No...I didn't mean it like that!" the voice was beginning to echo in the hallways.

"Well I'm not so sure I want to-" Misty stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was Ash.

"Misty..." said Ash hanging up the phone. "I'm didn't know how to tell you that I..."

"What Ash?" asked Misty.

"I always get nervous around you and don't want to mess up!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty just stared at him.

"So, Misty do yo-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!" Misty yelled through the hallways. "YOU SAY THAT THE REASON WE COULD NEVER GO ON A DATE IS BECAUSE YOU WERE "NERVOUS"!!!!!!!!" She said using air qoutations.

"Well I-"

"ASH I TRAVELED WITH YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME! I BASICALLY LIVED WITH YOU AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MESSING UP AROUND ME WHEN I'VE SEEN YOU DO THAT SO MANY TIMES I CAN HARDLY COUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty then turned around on her heal and made her way back to the classroom.

"Ummm, Misty?" Ash asked.

"What?"

"Are we still on for that date?" he asked blushing.

"You know Ash?"

"What?"

"You are **_soooooooooo_** lucky that I like you a whoooooooooole lot." She said smling at him.

"Ok Misty, pick you up at 7:00!" said Ash dashing down the hallway.

When Misty entered the room a chorus of "AWWW's" met her.

"Gosh, why are you so nosy!" said Misty smiling.

"Who knows!" said Alani.

"Well anyway let's continue with our lesson." Misty said while shuffling papers.

(**BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG)**

"Yes the day is over!" Michelle said throwing loose paper into the air.

"Time to chill!" said Carlos.

"No we can't! Don't you remember what Mr. Tracey told us?" asked Rishae.

"You tell us." said Thai.

"We have to go to the library." said Rishae.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Devonte.

"No, you forgot completely." Carnell said while smirking at Devonte.

"We have a couple minutes to get there. He said at 3:30 and it's 3:25." Alani said looking at her watch.

"Do I haaaaaaave to?" asked Carlos. "I was **_really_** looking forward to my afternoon nap..."

"Yes you haaaaaaaaave to come, you lazy bum!" said Emilee dragging him along with the rest of the group.

"Aw man!" said Carlos allowing himself to be dragged toward the library.

"Oh yeah Emilee do you remember what Blaze said about stupidity?" asked Rishae.

"Yeah…I never figured it out so I'll just get the **_ObnoxiouslyFunny's Guide to Randomness_**! Hmm let's see…here it is!"

"Really, let me see." said Rishae peeking into the book.

"It's Ami." Emilee remarked.

"Oh Crap! I should have thought of that!" Rishae said. "Told you we would have figured it out by the end of the chapter."

**(A/N: Well you'll see what they're going to be doing in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter three!)**

**(Insert ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review song here) Now review!**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	4. Don't you EVER call me that AGAIN

Chapter 4

**Don't you EVER call me that AGAIN!**

"Welcome class," Mr. Tracey announced. "How was your study session yesterday?"

The class answered in a mass of voices.

"Whatever."

"Don't even ask."

"Funny…very funny."

"It was quite the uproar."

"Horrifying."

"Terrific!"

"What'd ya say?"

"Chicken of the Sea."

"A little bit of this…and a whooooole lot of that!"

"Yeah…well anyway it is now up to you guys when and where you meet for now." Mr. Tracey said while shuffling papers.

The kids worked on their project for the rest of the period.

****

"Mornin' class!" Ash said as he skipped into the class room. **(Don't worry, it was a manly skip…if such a thing even exists.) **

"And what makes you so happy this, wonderful morning?" Alani asked.

"Ohhh, nothing but my sunshine on a cloudy day!" Ash replied. He then started to day dream.

"Misty." The class said, knowing she had to be the reason.

"She was soooo beautiful last night!" Ash said spinning around his desk, lifting his chin and smiling. "Do you wanna know what happened?" Ash asked them.

"NO!"

"Ok, so first she came to the restaurant and she was wearing this pretty variety blue dress and she wore this clip and then we ate food and after that, she gave me a kiss!" Ash shouted.

"Congratulations." Emilee said sarcastically.

"Thank You!" Ash said not picking up on the sarcasm. "It was a big one…on the CHEEK!"

"Once again, Congratulations." Emilee said, the sarcasm more obvious now.

"Yeah, I know! I think we're moving pretty fast!" Ash said reclining on his chair, then falling back.

"You'd think it was something big that happened." Thai whispered to Carlos.

"Yeah, the way he's talkin' 'bout it." Carlos said.

Ash then ranted on about Misty for the rest of the period. **(And if that ain't love then I don't know what love is!)**

****

Everyone rushed to their 3rd period class, eager to get away from Ash and his rants.

"Good morning class." Mr. Manning said, while glaring in Rishae and Emilee's direction.

"Well it _was _a good morning." Rishae whispered.

"Mrs. Spotter, do you have something to share with the whole class?" asked Mr. Manning, happy that he has a chance to get Rishae in trouble.

"No, that's why I whispered it to Emilee." Rishae replied.

Mr. Manning glared and walked over to the board. He wrote Rishae's name on the board and put one tally mark next to it. He turned around, smiled and walked to the center of the room.

"Class, I have a new rule," Mr. Manning said chuckling, "It's called the 3 strikes rule. If you get 3 strikes…then you're out! Any sign of disrespect, smart remarks or anything that may disrupt the class or annoy me in anyway, you get a strike." He then looked at Rishae and smiled maniacally. "And so far Rishae has one." He said, holding up one long, scrawny and wrinkled finger.

"Ewww, his hands are disgusting." Alani whispered to Michelle.

"I know." Michelle grimaced.

"Ok class, today we'll be learning about present perfect participle, past perfect participle, and future perfect participle. Turn to page 45 in your Literature Books." Mr. Manning said.

During the whole class Mr. Manning watched Rishae and Emilee, just waiting for them to slip up.

Emilee's pencil dropped on the floor and she bent down to pick it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" asked Mr. Manning jumping up to the board and picking up the chalk.

"Getting…my...pencil." Emilee said sitting down slowly afraid that something might set him off again.

"WELL…DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he shouted.

"OK?" Emilee said, questioning his aggressiveness.

Rishae was filling in the workbook answers when the point of her pencil broke.

"Man!" she exclaimed. She then got up and started walking toward the pencil sharpener.

"WHY ARE YOU UP!" Mr. Manning ran over to the chalkboard and prepared to draw a tally.

"To go sharpen my pencil." Rishae said, continuing to move toward the sharpener once again.

"OK." Mr. Manning then walked back to his seat, disappointed.

While Rishae was going back to her seat, Thai stuck out his foot and tripped her. Rishae was in mid-fall when Mr. Manning started yelling.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Mr. Manning shouted at Rishae.

"I'm tripping because he stuck out his foot!" Rishae exclaimed. "Now can I finish falling?"

"Sure…whatever."

Rishae fell smack-dab on the floor. Then she got up, brushed herself off and went to her seat. Her pen then rolled off the desk and hit the floor.

**()**

Thankfully the bell rang as Mr. Manning was about to ask another stupid question. Rishae and Emilee raced out of the room.

When the kids walked into the classroom they noticed a strong look of determination on Professor Ivy's face.

_"I will teach this lesson."_ Professor Ivy thought. _"I will, I will, I will, I will, I will..."_

"Is there something wrong with her?" asked Alani. Professor Ivy was now turning red.

"I WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Professor Ivy shouted as she put one hand in the air and the other on her hip.

The whole class just stared...Professor Ivy turned crimson and stared back...

...and they stared...

...and she stared...

...and they stared...

...and she stared...

...and they stared...

...and she stared...

AND THEN SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENED!

...she blinked...

"Alright class...um...well we're just going to pretend that didn't happen." Professor Ivy remarked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, first we're going to do-"

**()**

"Wow, what a waste of a class period." said Thai as he walked out of the door.

Everyone hurried to science.

"Hi class. Today we're going to be learning about animals." Professor Gary said.

"So you're saying," Zack asked, "what?"

"We're doing dissection." Professor Gary remarked.

"Okay, hand me the goggles!" The male population said.

"Ewwww." The female population said.

"Don't worry, they're not real frogs. They're just rubber frogs that have been designed to have the same organs as real frogs." Professor Gary explained.

"It's still gross."

"Ok, well anyway, we're going to partner up..." Professor Gary said.

People moved closer to their friends.

"Boy, Girl!" Professor Gary stated. He laughed when he saw everyone's face of horror. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

"YES! YES IT IS!"

"Ok, well...like I said, partner up...boy and girl!"

The room instantly divided into boys on the left and girls on the right.

"Fine, have it your way." Professor Gary shrugged.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" shrieked the class.

"I'll _**assign**_ partners."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok...let's have...Emilee and Carlos, Rishae and Zack, Jalisa and Devonte, Alani and Damion, Thai and Ami, Blaze and Indigo, Michelle and Carnell, and Ariel and Phillip."

There was groaning and chairs scraping against the floor as people moved toward their partners.

Professor Oak passed out the frogs.

(**A/N:** WAIT REAL QUICK! You have either **A**. Forgotten they were in the Pokemon world or **B.** Remembered they were in the Pokemon world and wanted an explanation on why there was an ordinary, everyday frog sitting in some plastic container. This is MY explanation: In the Pokemon world, I can't imagine the humans killing Pokemon for food, that's just disgusting. In this story there is a thing called Pokemon 2, which are used for the food and other things in science class. I don't know where the food comes from in the show because they never really did clear that up. Anyway, back to the story!)

When Professor Oak plopped a frog on Rishae and Zack's area, Zack squirmed in his seat and Rishae picked up the knife. It looked way too real to Zack and it even smelled.

"You're not scared of it?" Zack asked, bewildered.

"No, why would I? It's just a frog and a rubber frog at that." Rishae replied.

"Wow, a girl who isn't scared of dissection…you're too cool." Zack said.

"Yeah, I know." remarked a flattered Rishae.

Rishae cut open the plastic container and laid the frog on the metal tray. She waited for Professor Gary's sign to start. When she saw it, she guided the knife down the belly of the frog. What came out of the rubber frog sent groans and moans all over the classroom.

"Wow, Zack look at this." Rishae said pointing to the green mush coming out. (A/N: Ewwww, gross)

Zack turned his head and started looking very green and queasy.

"Zack, are you alright? Zack, Zack?" Rishae then immediately stepped back when Zack threw up.

"Professor Gary! Zack threw up!" Rishae shouted.

"Zack, take this bag and hold it to your mouth at all times. Rishae you escort him to the Nurse's Office and please hurry before he throws up again." Professor Gary shoved a pass into their hands, pushed them out, and slammed the door.

"Come on Zack." Rishae said escorting him to the nurse's office. "Zack, if I had known that you had a weak stomach, I wouldn't have told you to look."

"It's OK Rishae. I should have told you earlier." He then turned back into his bag to throw up once more.

When they opened the door to the Nurse's office, she noticed her teacher, Mrs. Joy, sitting at the Nurse's desk.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Joy!" Rishae said giving a friendly wave.

The Nurse looked up and growled.

"And who the heck are YOU!" she said pointing a delicate finger at Rishae.

"Don't you remember me?" Rishae asked, confused.

"Apparently not!" the Nurse shouted.

"I'm your student during 2nd Period, B-day Health."

"What are you talking about? I don't teach a class, HECK I don't even teach!"

"This doesn't make sense! I just saw you yesterday and you gave us books."

"No I didn't! I was in here all of yesterday!"

"Well I think you—"

"Oh hi Nurse Joy!" said a voice coming from the door.

Rishae turned around and was stunned.

"W-Why are t-there t-two of y-you!" Rishae stammered. "Am I going crazy?"

"No, you're not! This is just my cousin, Nurse Joy." Mrs. Joy explained.

"We look slightly similar in appearance, that's all!" Nurse Joy said.

"If I wasn't so sick and disoriented, then I would contribute to this conversation." said Zack as he fell back and passed out.

"Zack!" Rishae shouted. She caught him and laid him on the bed. "I totally forgot about Zack."

Zack stayed in the bed, lying still for about 30 minutes. He finally awoke with Rishae sitting next to him.

"Am I in heaven?" Zack asked.

"NO, YOU'RE IN HELL!" Nurse Joy said. **(A/N: That wasn't meant as a curse word…just sayin')**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zack.

"Joy, don't do that!" said Mrs. Joy.

"I was just playing…" Nurse Joy pouted.

"Is she PMS-ing?" Rishae asked.

"No, she acts like this all the time. If she _were _PMS-ing, then it would _truly_ be hell!" Mrs. Joy whispered. **(A/N: Once again, wasn't meant as a curse word…)**

Nurse Joy soon sent Zack and Rishae to their lunch period with a pass.

"Thanks Rishae for sticking by me, even when my bodily fluids were all over the place." Zack said.

"That sounded… really disgusting, but you're welcome." Rishae said, laughing.

"Well I guess it does when I put it that way." Zack said laughing.

They walked into the lunch room, said bye to one another and went to their separate tables.

"Hi guys." Rishae said.

"Hi, where have you and Zack been?" Michelle asked.

"In the Nurse's office."

During the rest of lunch period, Zack kept on staring and smiling at Rishae.

"Well, it looks like someone has a crush on you Rishae." Emilee said. "Look at Zack over there. He's been staring at you the whole period."

"Yep he sure has." Alani said.

"What do you think about him?" Emilee asked.

"Umm…well…he's…" Rishae struggled to construct a sentence.

"Aww, you like him don't you?" Michelle asked.

"Well…umm…" Rishae started blushing. "Well, no. I just started talking to him so I couldn't possibly start liking him now. I need more time for that."

"Do you at _least_ think he's cute?" Alani asked.

Rishae turned her head toward Zack's smiling face. He waved at her and she waved back. Rishae looked dazed and then snapped back into reality.

"Well, yes…he is cute…I suppose."

"OK! We definitely need to play match-maker here!" Michelle said.

"No "we" don't!" Rishae exclaimed.

"She's right, let's make things progress as they are." Emilee stated.

"Come on, let's go to Drama class." Alani said. The girls picked up their stuff and left.

"Wow, well what do you know, Rishae likes Zack." Carlos said to Thai.

"Yeah, whatever." Thai said hostility.

"Whoa, who shoved a 5 by 10 inch stick up your butt?" Carlos asked.

"Nobody. I'm going to Drama." Thai threw his tray in the trashcan and hastily got his stuff and left.

"Why is he so pissed?" Devonte asked.

"Who knows?" Carnell answered.

"Women." Blaze said. He then got up and left.

"I wonder what all that was about?' Devonte said.

"Who knows?" Carnell said for the second time that day.

Carlos smacked his forehead at his friends' stupidity.

They walked into the auditorium to find Mrs. Xavier talking to two strangers. One had short brown hair and the other had green hair.

"Wonder who they are?" Carnell asked Michelle.

"Oh, it's May and Drew from that show/biography of Ash…you know the one, Pokemon". Michelle said.

"Whoa, they're real TV stars!" asked Carnell.

"Yeah and every other teacher who works in this building." Michelle said.

"Oh, I only recognized Ash and Misty." Carnell said.

"Well you obviously didn't follow up with the series." Michelle said.

"Listen up, Listen up class!" Mrs. Xavier said. "We have two very special guests with us today. One of them has co-starred in the movie "Corny to Coordinator" and the other is a fabulous Drama teacher in the Ho-oh Wood. Please welcome Mr. Drew and Mrs. May."

Applause rang through the auditorium. The two walked up on the stage and glared at each other. Then, standing a good 3 yards apart, started waving and smiling at the audience.

"These two fabulous people will be coaching you this year on the play "To Be A Pokemon Master." Mrs. Xavier then started applauding and the class followed suit.

"Gosh, why are they glaring so much?" Carnell asked.

"Oh, they're basically rivals." Michelle answered. "Always have been and always will."

"Why?"

"Because they are, so stop asking stupid questions!"

"Hi, I'm May." The brunette said. "I'll be teaching you the art of drama! If you sign up to be in my group, maybe you'll even be in a great movie like me! Me, being a great movie actress, will pass on the torch of greatness to whoever will be the lead in this play. I am a great role model for anyone who wishes to pursue a career in—"

"Oh stop kissing your own butt and give me the microphone!" Drew said.

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me!" May said.

"Either way, I'd hate you."

May glared and reluctantly gave up the microphone.

Drew put the microphone up near his mouth and everyone went dead silent.

"Hi, Since I was forced to come here—"

"No, he gladly came!" Mrs. Xavier hissed.

"Well anyway, I'll be teaching you the true acting, unlike that plastic Barbie doll over there—"

May sent a death glare.

"In my class, of course, you will be taught the most highest and advanced form of drama there is. Let's just say this, my class is waaaaaaaay better than May's because I'm better. So if you want the best come to mine. That is all."

The audience didn't know whether to applaud or to just stay quiet. A confused Mrs. Xavier walked onto the stage.

"Well…umm…girls go to May and boys go to Drew."

Everyone scattered near their designated mentors.

In May's Class…

"Ok ladies, well it looks like these are the characters in the play:

Main Female Characters

Misty

May

Minor Female Characters

Mrs. Ketchum

Nurse Joy

Officer Jenny

Daisy

Lily

Violet

Jessie

"Alright, these are the main female characters and whoever is trying out for my character better be good!" May said. "Alright, later this week, auditions will be held for these parts. Everyone will audition for the part of Misty, but only one will be chosen. After Misty is chosen, then the next best goes to May and so on. Drew and I will be judging on which girl and boy get the main parts."

Everyone stared at her with blank faces.

"Any questions?"

"Umm…when do we get our scripts?" Michelle asked.

In Drew's Class…

"Ok men, we are going to be doing a play based off Ash Ketchum's show…you know Pokemon? Well here are the characters:

Main Characters

Ash

Brock

Minor Characters

Gary

Drew

Tracey

James

Max

"If you are going to be planning to try out for me than please do me justice as a character." Drew said.

The two teachers handed out scripts and sign-up sheets for the parts they wanted.

**()**

Everyone rushed into the gym excited about Pokemon battling. Everyone went silent as soon as Lt. Surge came out of his office.

"OK CLASS, WE'LL BE DOING A COUPLE OF POKEMON BATTLES TODAY. WE WILL CHOOSE NAMES RANDOMLY BY USING THIS—"

Lt. Surge pulled out an ugly lime green and hot pink hat. Inside, there were several sheets of folded up paper.

"OUR FIRST VICTIMS ARE THE FOLLOWING: RISHAE SPOTTER AND AMI KASHI!"

"Yes!" I'm going to kick some butt!" Ami yelled.

"Forget the butt, I'm punching you dead in your face!" Rishae said.

Lt. Surge lead them over to the opposites sides of the gym.

"OK, MRS. HOWL," Lt. Surge said pointing to Mrs. Howl who was holding two flags.

"I will be the referee in this match," said Mrs. Howl. "The red flag represents Rishae and the green flag represents Ami. At the end of the match, I will hold up the flag that represents the winner. Understand?"

Rishae and Ami nodded.

"At the sound of my whistle, you will begin. Ready? Set?"

And with that, Lt. Surge blew the whistle and the battle began.

**(A/N: Whatever Rishae says, it will be in bold and whatever Ami says will be in italics and whatever I narrate, will be in regular font.)**

"**Charmander, come on out!" **

"_Chikorita, do your thing!" _

"**That was so corny! Anyway, Charmander tackle!"**

"_Chikorita dodge and use Razor Leaf!" _

Chikorita tried to move, but Charmander's speed overwhelmed her and she took a direct hit!

"**Good Charmander, use scratch!" **

"_Chikorita use Razor Leaf!"_

Charmander charged at Chikorita. Chikorita used razor leaf in Charmander's direction, but Charmander dodged every one. Charmander disappeared and all of a sudden appeared above Chikorita in midair. Chikorita saw just in time and let out one more razor leaf. Charmander panicked and tried to dodge it in midair, but failed miserably. Chikorita got a direct hit and Charmander plummeted onto the floor.

"_Chikorita, use tackle while Charmander is on the floor!"_

"**Uhhh! You're such a dirty battler! Charmander quickly dodge and use Ember!"**

Charmander quickly came back to his senses and moved before Chikorita hit.

"**Hah! Charmander is too fast for that slow Chikorita!"**

"_Chikorita, tackle then use razor leaf!"_

"**Charmander dodge…" **Rishae said unenthusiastically.

Rishae yawned as Chikorita once again attempted to hit Charmander.

"**Come on, Ami. Try a new strategy or something!" **

"_Fine! Chikorita use SOLAR BEAM!"_

"…**Umm, Ami? Your Chikorita isn't experienced enough to use that attack…just saying." **

"_Well I'm going to beat you someday, somehow!" _

"**Well today is not that day. Charmander use your strongest Ember!"**

Charmander threw his head back and released a giant blast of fire directed toward Chikorita. Chikorita tried to run, but the dumb thing was that Chikorita ran in a straight line instead of moving out of the path of the flame…you know, to the left or the right. Eventually, the flame caught up with Chikorita and burned her to a crisp…a crispy crisp. Chikorita coughed out smoke and fell to the ground.

"Gosh, I'm so happy it's over." Rishae said picking up her Charmander.

"At least I put up a good fight!" Ami said looking down at her fallen Chikorita.

"No, not really. I could have done that a looooooooooong time ago, but this way, I wasted most of the period so it's almost time to go." Rishae withdrew Charmander and put the Poke ball in her pocket.

"I'll beat you soon Rishae! I promise."

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep." Rishae then left and went with her friends.

"Ohhhh, diss." Ariel said.

"Oh shut up!" Ami then stumped off.

"OK, THAT WAS A TERRIFFIC BATTLE! THE NEXT STUDENTS ARE…ZACKORY CAMPBELL AND THAI KUMAZI!" Lt. Surge announced as he read the two pieces of paper.

Thai and Zack walked to the arena. They shook hands and went to the opposite sides of the gym.

"Alright," Mrs. Howl raised both flags, "BEGIN!"

**(A/N: I don't feel like doing that bold and italic thing so I'll just put name tags at the end of the sentence…I know I'm lazy!)**

"Bulbasaur!" Thai said as he released the ball.

"Sandshrew!" Zack shouted.

'Yes,' thought Thai, 'Bulbasaur has the type advantage!'

"Use scratch, Sandshrew!"

"Bulbasaur dodge and use growl!"

Sandshrew lunged at Bulbasaur with his claws gleaming in the light. Bulbasaur quickly dodged and growled thus lowering Sandshrew's attack.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Sandshrew dodge!"

Sandshrew tried to jump above the oncoming Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur was too quick and its attack landed successfully. Sandshrew fell to the ground.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!" Thai said, taking advantage of Sandshrew's vulnerable state.

Bulbasaur released the seeds. It landed on Sandshrew and grew all around him. Sandshrew was caught in a knot of vines and couldn't move.

"Looks like it's the end, Zack." Thai said as the vines slowly sapped the energy out of Sandshrew. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

"I don't think so Thai! Sandshrew, cut out of those vines!"

At the last second Sandshrew slashed at the Leech Seed. Then, seeing Bulbasaur's vine whip coming, he latched on to the tips of the vines. Sandshrew swung Bulbasaur and threw it against a wall and knocked it out. Everyone was in shock.

"Wow Thai, you had the type advantage and STILL lost." Zack said as he withdrew Sandshrew. He walked away leaving a humiliated Thai behind.

Thai stood there for a while until his friends came to get him.

"It's ok man." Carlos said patting him on the back.

"Everyone loses once in a while." Alani said.

"Nobody wins on their first try." Rishae said.

"Apparently they do because Zack won, didn't he? And you did too so don't try to come over here and comfort me when you don't know what I'm going through!" Thai screamed at Rishae.

"Calm down Thai! I didn't do anything to you-"

"Oh cut the crap Rishae! You know full well you don't give a diddly-squat about me!" Thai said cutting her off.

"What is wrong with you! Why are you so moody?"

"All YOU do is make fun of me and beat me up all the time!" Thai yelled even louder.

"Thai, I was playing and you know that!" Rishae said trying to remain calm.

"I don't think so. Not when-"

"First of all, you lost one match and it's not that big of a deal! You're not going through anything either! Wow, losing ONE match and you think you had an emotional scar! So don't be coming at me with all this nonsense ESPECIALLY when I tried to help you! Do us all a favor and GET OVER YOURSELF!"

"Oh shut up you psychopathic **_bitch_**!"

Everyone stood in shock as Rishae let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Thai, I don't even know what I did to offend you, but one thing is for sure that if you ever, EVER call me that again, I swear to god I will rip out your vocal cords and hang you with them! Whatever your problem is, you shouldn't take it out on me." Rishae picked up her stuff and walked over to Zack to congratulate him.

Everyone stared at Rishae then turned to glare at Thai.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Emilee shouted. She then took out a shoe and hit him with it…repeatedly.

"Why would you say something like that?" Carlos asked.

"She never did anything to you!" Alani exclaimed.

"You blow things way out of proportion." Devonte said.

"You better find a way to apologize to her or all heck will break lose." Michelle said crossing her arms.

"Man, Thai…you're in deep Snorlax doo-doo." Carnell said.

The bell soon rang and they headed to 9th period.

When they walked into the classroom, everyone started their journal topic: _**FREEBIE**_

_Rishae's Journal:_

_Thai's a piss off and he needs to frickin' die! Well anyway, Zack was talking to me today. I think he's a really cool guy. Maybe, just maybe we could hang out more…_

_Emilee's Journal:_

_Oh great. I can fill the tension and drama building on already! I wish Thai hadn't called her that because now I'm going to have to listen to Rishae rant about how she's going to kill him and if she really is what he called her…there goes my goodnight's sleep._

_Devonte's Journal:_

_Boys and girls do NOT mix…well at least boys like Thai and girls like Rishae. They got in a big argument today about nothing. Well on a good note, I'm going to be going out with this girl named Jalisa. She's cool, but sometimes annoying. I was going to ask Alani, since we're friends and she's a girl, about if she would help me with Jalisa...you know about what girls like and stuff. Actually I think Alani despises her so that would be pointless. Oh well…_

_Carlos' Journal:_

_Thai looks really guilty about what he said to Rishae. I know he's going to be asking me how to apologize to her without her killing him…for all I know Rishae could be planning on how many ways she can kill him. I'm going to need some help on this one._

_Carnell's Journal:_

_Well, other than Rishae and Thai's fight nothing truly big happened today. Well, there is one thing. There is a play I want to try out for, but I'm not sure I'm over that farting incident. I don't have a choice anyway about if I want to try out or not so I might as well keep the microphone away from my butt._

_Thai's Journal:_

_I'm a FREAKING CRACK HEAD! How could I do that to Rishae? What was I thinking? Now she's going to plot on how many ways she can kill me thanks to my insult. I fell so guilty! I have to ask Carlos on how to apologize to her without her killing me on the spot. I'm going to need some help…a LOT of help._

_Alani's Journal:_

_There was sooo much yelling today in the gym. I could have sworn Rishae was going to kick Thai's butt right then and there when he called her that. Instead, she shocked us all by letting a tear fall from her eyes. It was so sad to see such a strong girl cry. Anyway, Devonte is going on a date with that disgusting girl Jalisa! UGH! I can't stand her. Why he would fall for someone like that, I don't know. I know one thing for sure that he BETTER not ask me to help him with his date!_

_Michelle's Journal:_

_Thai is going to get it and he's going to get it good. If I know Rishae then she will probably attack him if he gets too close to her, even if he's trying to apologize. Man is he screwed! I hope she doesn't rant because we'll be up all night! Well there is nothing much except for the play…which I am guaranteed the lead in. _

After everyone finished their journal, the teacher did some stupid nonsense and the bell rang thus dismissing them from the heck they call reading class.

Everyone ran into cooking, excited about eating something again.

"Alright class, we'll be cooking some pasta today." Brock announced throwing boxes of pasta around.

Everyone cooked their pasta with some red tomato sauce. Then unexpectedly, Drew burst through the door and fell on the floor.

"Hey May! Why'd you do that?" Drew yelled rubbing his backside.

"Well, next time don't show my embarrassing pictures as a slide show for entertainment!" May yelled.

"Don't push me ever again and you know that's not fair because a man can't hit a lady!" Drew said.

"Oh, I know!" May grinned. "Goodbye Drew." May said turning her back on Drew.

"May, don't leave without taking some of this tomato sauce with you." Drew said.

"What are you talking abou-AHHHHH!" May screamed as thick red sauce splashed on the front of her dress.

"You-You-You-" May stammered. "RUINED MY NEW SWEATER! THIS WAS A ONE OF A KIND! OH YOU'LL PAY!"

May picked up some sauce and threw it at Drew. Drew ducked and it hit Ami.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ami screamed.

"Don't worry, Ami," Zack said, "Red is your BEST color!"

While Zack was laughing Ami threw some pasta with sauce din his hair and before you knew it everyone was throwing things at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Principal Jenny yelled, but soon got hit in the face with some cheese.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Damion yelled.

"NO, NO! STOP THE MADNESS!" Brock screamed.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Principal Jenny screamed. Everyone stopped immediately.

"WHO STARTED THIS MESS!" she yelled.

Everyone pointed to Drew.

"DREW? DREW!" she yelled while taking him by the ear. "YOU ARE A TEACHER FOR GOODNESS SAKES! FOR YOUR PUINISHMENT, YOU'LL BE MAY'S PERSONAL ASSISTANT!"

Everyone laughed at the scene in front of them.

"OH AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!" Principal Jenny said. "CLEAN UP THIS HORRIBLE MESS…_**NOW**_!"

The whole class got on their knees and quickly started scrubbing in fear.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was so busy that I completely forgot about my story. Please forgive me. Don't worry, there will be more May and Drew coming up, but I had to introduce them sometime in the story. Sorry for that stupid Rishae/Thai fight. Also if you want to know when I'll be updating next you should check my profile more often. That is all soooooooo….REVIEW. (If you read this A/N then type "Me Love The Pickle" in your review)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), a review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, SEND A REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	5. Rishae and Who?

Chapter 5

**Rishae and Who?**

After the class had finished scrubbing the Culinary Arts room, they were released to do what they pleased.

"This is getting too ridiculous! I can't believe I said that!" Thai shouted when he got back to the room. "You know, I'm going to fix this right now. I'll just go over to their room and apologize!"

Thai then started heading for the door. When he saw Rishae he started waving, trying to get her attention.

"Umm Rish-" Thai was cut off by Carlos' hand over his mouth and was then pulled back into the room.

"Thai, that's suicide!" Devonte shouted.

"You just can't walk over there like that!" Carnell said.

"Are you crazy Thai! It's waaaay to dangerous for you to apologize to Rishae now! You have to let her cool off! Did you see the way she was beaming those tomatoes in the food fight? You won't even get to blink before she beats you into a bloody pulp… a bloody _and_ contorted pulp!" Carlos said removing his hand.

"Don't ever do that again! I thought I was being kidnapped or something!" Thai said.

"Thai, you shouldn't ever have to worry about that, you're not important enough!" Carnell said laughing.

"Yeah and you'll-"

"SHUT UP!" Carnell shouted before Devonte could ruin the joke.

"Ok, anyway, we need to get Rishae and Thai back together…you know…as friends."

"Alright let's do this!" they all agreed…

In the Girl's Room…

"First I'll beat his head against a wall. Then I'll throw him in the path of an oncoming 18 wheeler and then I'll—"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Emilee, Alani and Michelle shouted.

"Was I that bad?" Rishae asked, her voice getting quiet.

"Yes! I was getting ready to throw a couple shoes your way!" Emilee said.

"Rishae, that was your 128th idea of how to kill him!" Alani said.

Everyone looked at Alani.

"But hey, who's counting?" she said.

"You need to get your mind off of him and I think that would be good, not only for you, but for us." Michelle said.

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about?" Rishae asked.

"Umm…"

"You know, that thing…"

"Hmm, what you say?"

"Alright then, let's go walk around the campus." Rishae said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Michelle replied.

"Should we invite the boys?" Alani asked.

Everyone looked at Rishae.

"Well, I'm not mad at them, it's just Thai." Rishae said.

The girls walked over to the boys' room and knocked on the door.

"Whatcha want!" yelled a voice.

"Oh, just open the door!" Michelle yelled.

"Huh?" said Devonte as the door opened.

"Come on, we're going out on the campus." Alani said.

"I can't, because I'm hanging out with Jalisa today, remember?" Devonte said.

"Oh yeah…" Alani said disappointed.

"Well, they can go." Devonte said pointing to the three boys on the bed.

"What do you want?" Carnell asked as Michelle approached him.

"We're going to go get some fresh air." She said dragging him off the bed and onto the floor.

When everyone was situated, they started walking on the campus. Thai ran up next to Rishae.

"Thai, if you want to make it to tomorrow I suggest you get away from me…_**now**_!" Rishae threatened.

Thai quickly slowed his pace and fell back into step with Carlos.

"Wow, she's vicious." Carlos whispered to Emilee.

"Yeah, I know. She thought of 128 ways to kill him."

"Amazing. I didn't think it was possible." Carlos said.

"Yeah."

"I know…amazing."

"You just said that."

"I know."

"What?"

"HI GUYS!" came an extremely loud voice. They turned around to find Devonte running toward them, hand-in-hand with Jalisa. When Alani saw this, she turned red with anger.

Jalisa saw this and decided to piss her off more.

"Hi Alani. Devonte is taking me to that new _**couple's**_ restaurant on campus." She said exaggerating the word couple's.

"Oh. Isn't. That. Just. FANTASTIC!" Alani said.

"Yeah I know!" Jalisa said.

Alani walked away from her just in case she might punch Jalisa in the face.

"I wonder what's wrong with Alani?" asked Devonte, obliviously…very obliviously.

"She's just jealous." Jalisa said cluing him in.

"Why?" Devonte asked.

Jalisa looked at him and shook her head.

"Let's go and play volleyball." Michelle said.

"Sure, whatever." Everyone agreed.

They were half way to the volleyball court when Zack and Damion came rushing up to them.

"Hey guys!" Damion said waving.

"Hey Rishae!" Zack said, making his way toward her.

"Hey, Zack." Rishae said blushing.

"Well, guys," Thai said hopping in between them. "we should really get moving!" Thai pushed Zack further to the side.

Rishae growled and Thai, once again, fell back into step with Carlos.

"Have you forgotten that you haven't apologized yet?" Carlos asked, amazed at Thai's rational stupidity.

"Oh…yeah…" Thai frowned.

"Well, we'll be going." Jalisa announced.

"Wait, Devonte!" Alani shouted. "Damion would you like to go to the new restaurant on campus?"

"Uhh…sure?" Damion said as he was pulled by the arm.

"Alright! We can definitely double date!" Devonte said with a smile.

Jalisa smacked her forehead and sighed as she was pulled away by Devonte.

"So much for a night of romance…" Jalisa scowled in Alani's direction.

The rest of the group continued their trek to the volleyball courts.

"Sooo…Rishae do you wanna go on a walk?" Zack asked, his cheeks burning red.

"Yeah I would lov—"

"Sure! We can all go!" Thai shouted, cutting Rishae off.

Rishae's hand balled into a fist and she marched toward Thai. Thai stepped back and cowered behind Carlos.

"Hey man! Don't put me in between this!" Carlos said throwing Thai in Rishae's path.

Thai went into fetal position as Rishae stood over him, breathing heavily. She took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to her face.

"We are going on a walk _**alone**_." Rishae said through closed teeth. "Ok, Thai?" Rishae asked. Thai nodded his head to confirm. Rishae plopped him on the ground and took Zack's out stretched hand.

"Technically you can't go alone if you are with another person…" Thai mumbled.

"Thai," Carlos said patting his friend's shoulder, "let it go."

"Well there is only one thing to do!" Thai said jumping up. "I must apologize and win my friend back!" He then threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Everyone stared at Thai like a crazy person.

"You will help, won't you?" Thai asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Carnell said.

"I'm tired of the tension and awkardness anyway." Michelle remarked.

"Already said I would, Thai." Carlos replied.

"We'll do anything, Thai, anything to make you stop laughing like a lunatic." Emilee said.

"Alright, let's get started!" Thai clasped his hands and grinned.

Thai was ready for action. He had roses in one hand and chocolates in the other and was waiting by Rishae's door until she came back. Everyone had told him what to say and how to say it without Rishae killing him in the process…or at least beating him into a bloody pulp, I mean, a bloody and contorted pulp in Carlos' words. Thai heard footsteps coming down the hallway and immediately ran for it.

"_What was I thinking? Coming down here to apologize to Rishae! I can't do this alone!" _Thai thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud laugh.

"That was funny, Zack!" Rishae said coming down the hallway hand-in-hand with Zack.

"_Figures." _Thai thought.

Thai looked down the hall at the laughing and smiling couple. He grimaced in disgust and caught himself.

"_Why do I care that Rishae is with Zack? I'm not one to be jealous…am I?" _Thai thought.

"Well, we definitely have to do that again!" Zack said.

"Of course…well I should get going…it's late." Rishae said turning towards the door.

"Ok, well see ya." Zack said walking away.

"_Finally… I thought they were going to something dumb like kis—"_

Thai's thoughts were interrupted by the scene in front of him. Zack had turned back around, grabbed Rishae's shoulders, faced her toward him and kissed her. Thai was in shock. Rishae had dropped her keys and was kissing him back.

"_I CAN'T believe this!"_ Thai thought. He waited until he heard Zack's foot steps leave and Rishae go into her room before he went into his.

"So Thai, how'd it go?" Carlos asked when he saw came in.

"Hey, why do you still have the flowers and chocolates?' Carnell asked.

Thai walked pass them silently, threw the things into the trash can, kicked his shoes off and plopped into bed.

"I guess it didn't go well…" Carlos said. Carnell jumped up from his bed and went to the trash can.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked when Carnell started digging through the trash can.

"Hey, I'm not letting these chocolates go to waste!" Carnell said bringing the box to his bed.

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, guys."

**The Next Day…**

Thai woke up…as usual…got dressed…as usual…and went to all his classes…as usual. All day he watched Rishae and Zack together and Rishae and her friends giggling about Zack and last night. Apparently, from what he had heard, Zack and Rishae were officially going out since 3rd Period. Thai just moped around and ignored people. The only time Thai acknowledged reality was when he wrote in his journal.

_Thai's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: Freebie_

_Ugh, I have been feeling bad alllllll day for no reason. I just don't get it! Why the heck do I even care about Rishae's personal life? It shouldn't matter what she does because she still is angry at me anyway so it's not like she cares. I still need to apologize though…the awkwardness and tension is still bad even though it has lessened, but I can still feel it. Well I need to figure my feelings out because this is getting waaay too weird. _

_Carlos' Journal Entry:_

_Topic: Who cares…_

_Thai has been so moody today…well not really because he hasn't talked to anyone long enough to find out his mood. Well for one thing, he sure is sulking a lot. I wonder why…_

Carlos looked up from his writing and peeked over at Thai's journal.

_Oh so, Rishae is at the root of this! Of course, I should have known! Well he obviously didn't apologize so I'll just force it upon him after school today! _Carlos smiled at his "brilliance".

_Rishae's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: ME!_

_THE MOST ABOSOLUTELY WONDERFUL-EST thing happened to me last night. I wasn't expecting it, but Zack KISSED me! It was so amazing. We've been officially dating since 3__rd__ period of today! If that isn't awesome then I don't know what awesome is! YES! Everyone has been talking about it. Of course the story gets twisted at times, but it sure is fun being the center of attention. The only people who seem upset about this is Ami, because she's a hater of course and Thai because he probably is too scared to congratulate me and is upset that he couldn't say anything. Well, that's basically it…unless I forgot something…_

_Emilee's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: Never cared enough to look at the board._

_Everyone has been acting weird today. Rishae hasn't in anyway threatened or used violence today, Thai has been awfully quiet, Alani seems to be glaring at everyone, Devonte has been in this weird daze, Carnell hasn't eaten anything today (He keeps on mumbling "too much" and "chocolate") Michelle hasn't gotten yelled at or bossed anyone around because she's been studying this sheet of paper all day, Carlos hasn't fallen asleep or been lazy in anyway and I haven't used sarcasm, or thrown a sneaker…it has DEFINITELY been a WEIRD day!_

_Alani's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: Whatever I want it to be_

_GRRRRRRRRR! No one has asked me how MY date went…I mean really, how they could just completely ignore me is awful! I try to say something about it and they cut me off with something about Zack and Rishae! I'm important too ya know! GOSH!_

_Devonte's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: LA LA LA LA LA_

_Last night was sooooo awesome…_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE: (NOT "NOTE" THIS TIME) Devonte's Journal Entry is censored because happened on his date will be revealed next chapter…thank you!**

_Carnell's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_I ate too many of those chocolates before I went to bed last night and I feel as though I'm going to throw up…continually…and forever more. I'm too sick to write…I should go to the Nurse, but she would probably make it worst. (She's too mean!)_

_Michelle's Journal Entry:_

_Topic: Practice!_

_I can't wait!1 The play's try outs are coming soon and I've been studying the main part, "Misty" ALLLLLLLL day! I have to stop writing because I must study!_

The bell rang and Thai ran to his locker.

"What's up, Thai?" Carlos said approaching Thai.

"Hey…" Thai replied.

"Look Thai, I know why you've been upset."

"Really?" Thai asked.

"Yep, you never got your chance to apologize to Rishae! Oh and here's your chance cause she's coming now!"

Carlos pushed Thai into Rishae. Thai's life flashed before his eyes as his body made its way to Rishae unwillingly. Rishae spun around and saw Thai coming towards her.

"THAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rishae said as Thai fell on top of her and knocked her books out of her hands.

Thai opened his eyes to find himself on Rishae. Thai got up quickly not wanting to experience the pain she was sure to bring. Rishae stood up and glared at Thai.

"THAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Y-Y-Yes Rishae?"

"I am going to—"

"!Imissyouawhooooooooolelot!" Thai said, rushing his apology.

"What did you say Thai?" Rishae asked, calming down.

"I said that I am so sorry that I called you that name and I promise to never do it again. Please be my friend again please, please? I miss you a whooooooooole lot!" Thai said.

Rishae just stared in shock at Thai with her mouth open.

"Well Rishae, what do you sa—"

"Thai!" Rishae said as she pulled him into a hug. "You are so sweet! Of course I forgive you!

Rishae held Thai so tightly that he couldn't breathe. Soon he just relaxed into the hug and hugged her back.

At this point of time, Zack walked out of the classroom and saw the two of them hugging.

"Hey Rishae!" Zack yelled.

"Oh hey Zack!" Rishae grinned.

Thai broke away from the hug, startled from the loud voice and waved. Zack glared at Thai and put his arm over Rishae.

"So assuming from the hug, you two are friends again, right?" Zack asked.

"Yep!" Rishae replied.

"Uh...yeah." Thai said scratching his head.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other better. Bye!" Rishae said sashaying down the hallway.

"So Thai, you like Rishae don't you?" Zack asked.

"No, she's my friend. I don't like her like that."

"Then why were you hugging her?"

"She was definitely hugging me."

"Oh really, well I don't want you to touch or talk to her anymore."

Thai just stared at him then started laughing.

"What? You think I'm joking 'cause I'm dead serious!"

"No, it's just funny how you think I'm going to listen to you!" Thai said. He got his things and walked down the hall.

When Thai got to his room, he saw that the girls had come over and Koi was there.

"Hey Thai!" Koi said.

"Oh, hey Koi. How are you?"

"I'm good." Koi said smiling.

"So what's going on you guys?" Thai asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to give you guys the invitation to my birthday party on Saturday!" Koi exclaimed.

"Awesome, how old are you turning?" Carnell asked.

"I'm turning 16!" Koi said. "And all eight of you are invited!"

"Awesome!" Devonte said.

"I can't wait!" Alani said.

"So, who's invited?" Rishae asked.

"Basically our whole class." Koi said. "So that's about 20 plus people. I wanted it to be small."

"Wait, where are you having the party? Is it on the campus or something?" Emilee asked.

"No, it's at my house. My dad is getting a limo or two to pick us all up!" Koi said.

"LIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Everyone shouted.

"Well my parents are rich so we're going to have it at the mansion." Koi said casually.

"MANSION?"

"Well, what did you expect? A shack? Mansion and limos go hand-in-hand." Carnell said, munching on some chips. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Yep, mansion!" Koi replied. "Well I have to get going if I'm going to give the invitations out to everyone and remember, dress casually." Koi said as she left the room.

"She is a really nice person! I'm happy she's my friend!" Michelle said.

"Wait a second…today's Friday! I have to find something to wear for tomorrow!" Rishae said.

"Oh yeah, let's go girls!" Emilee said, getting off of Carlos' bed.

"Thank God they're leaving." Carlos said just loud enough for them to hear. Emilee turned around and threw a shoe at his face.

"HA!" She said as she closed the door.

The Next Day…

Everyone who was going to Koi's party waited in front of the school for the limos to show up. Emilee looked around at all the people.

"I can definitely tell that this is going to be a horrible limo ride." Emilee said.

"Why?" Risahe asked looking around. "Oh…nevermind." Rishae had spotted Ami and Ariel with the rest of their minions.

"We'll hop into the limo without them in it." Alani said. "Simple as that."

"Oh look, here come the boys!" Michelle said, pointing in their direction.

"It actually looks like they put effort into looking nice…or at least clean for today." Alani said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Emilee said. "And, no, that was not sarcasm."

"Oh my goodness, they ironed their shirts," Alani said sounding surprised.

"Combed their hair," Michelle said.

"And what is this? Washing their faces? I'm shocked!" Rishae said laughing.

"Oh come on! As if we don't do this everyday!" Carnell said crossing his arms.

"Well, you guys don't, but I do so what's the shock?" Thai asked.

"Well I say that we—"

"_**HONK HONK HONK!"**_

"THE LIMOS ARE HERE!" A random voice screamed.

Everyone started applauding and cheering. There were three white shining limos that parked in front of the children.

"We'll get into the limo Koi is going in." Thai said.

Apparently the majority of the kids were thinking this too because they all just seemed to flow into Koi's limo.

"Well so much for that plan. Let's go in the other one." Carlos said.

They all filed into the second limo and were comfortably seated until they saw who else was in it.

"What the HECK are YOU doing here?" Ami yelled pointing her finger in Rishae's face.

"Ami, we have discussed what will happen if you put your finger in my face again, haven't we?" Rishae asked.

"Well, yes and….but—"

"Exactly, and what did I say, may I ask, would happen if you _were _to put your finger in my face…_**again**_!"

"Y-Y-You said that you would take my finger, break it and p-point it back right at me…"

"Exactly. So you should definitely move this," Rishae pointed at Ami's hand, "away from my face before I have to go through with what I said."

Ami snatched her hand away.

"You're dismissed…" Rishae said, shooing her away.

Ami spun on her heel to sit down, but stopped.

"WAIT A SECOND! AMI WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO HER!" Ariel shouted.

"Because her mind is easily tricked…duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Emilee remarked.

"Oh shut up! No one was asking you!" Ariel said glaring.

"Yeah, but you were talking around me…close enough." Emilee said.

"Well—"

**BAM!**

Emilee's shoe smacked Ariel in the face.

"I don't know why you didn't do that earlier It could have saved all this drama." Michelle said.

"_ATTENTION! WE ARE ARRIVING AT KOI'S MANSION. PLEASE FILE OUT OF THE LIMO IN A SINGLE LINE FASHION!"_

"Wow, they have a P.A. system in the limo…" Thai whispered.

The limo stopped in front of Koi's gate. The limo driver pressed a button and spoke into the receiver. Soon the gates opened and revealed a beautiful yard and house.

"Wow, what is this? A four story house?" Ami asked.

"Nope five!" Koi said. She then went to the head of the line and lead them into the mansion.

"Hello Koi. You're party room is on the 5th floor." A little old lady with her gray hair pinned into a bun, answered the door.

"Thank you Aunt Martha." Koi smiled. "Come on guys, this way!"

Everyone looked around in amazement at Koi's house. They were even more amazed when Koi walked them into an elevator. Soon enough, the kids were on the 5th floor laughing, talking and running around the room. Koi got a microphone and stood in the center of the group.

"Well, today is my 12th birthday and I'm glad you guys could join me!" Koi said. "We'll be playing a series of games and then we'll cut the cake and everything."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"The first game we'll be playing is…The Three Legged Race!" Koi said. "Grab a partner and everyone will meet in the indoor soccer field!"

"Come on Victor!" Michelle said grabbing his hand.

"Devonte, come with me!" Jalisa shouted from the other side of the room. Alani ran and grabbed Devonte's arm. Jalisa glared and Alani stuck her tongue out.

Emilee and Carlos looked at each other, nodded their heads and walked off together.

"Hey Rishae, wanna be my partn—"

"Nope, cause she's mine!" Zack said holding Rishae's hand.

"Sorry Zack, but it's my decision and Thai did ask first."

"Zack, I'll be with you next time ok?" Rishae asked.

"Oh, alright…" Zack said glaring at Thai. "Come on Carnell."

"No! I don't wanna be with you!"

"Everyone else is paired up. It's either me or Phillip."

Phillip looked over, blew his nose and wiped it on his shirt.

"Come on Zack! Whatcha waiting for?" Carnell said rushing toward the soccer field.

"Alright guys," Koi said, "this is my dad, Mr. Octez. He'll be the judge for most of the games so I can play!"

"Hi kids, to play this game everyone must tie one of their legs to the other person's leg. You will then try to walk as one and make it to the finish line. We will start at the red line and end at the yellow. Understand?"

"!"

"Alright, Get Mark, Get Set, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone rushed ahead except Emilee and Carlos.

"CARLOS! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! THE RACE STARTED!" She shouted.

"Huh? Wah?"

Emilee beamed a shoe at Carlos's head and he jumped up.

"WHY'D YA DO THAT!"

"LET'S GO DUMB BUTT!"

Emilee and Carlos started running.

"We're too far behind!" Carlos said realizing his efforts were fruitless.

"Not yet!" Emilee then started beaming shoes at everyone.

"They're dropping like flies…" Carlos said smirking.

Emilee and Carlos ran over the finish line cheering.

"They don't even know what hit 'em!" Emilee said.

"YES WE DO! SHOES!" Michelle shouted.

"Whatever…just as long as we won!" Emilee shouted.

"Ok? Well anyway, I think it's just about that time when you youth do what you want to do without adult supervision." said Mr. Octez. "I have to go to a meeting, Koi."

"But Dad—"

"Have a nice party Koi." Mr. Octez then rushed out the door.

Everyone stared after him.

"Well, it's time to start our Non-Parental Supervision game list." Koi said. "And 1st up we have…(duh duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh) Spin…The…Bottle."

"" Everyone said.

"Alright, let's get in a circle. For those who don't wanna play stand on the side, but be prepared for a great deal of teasing." Koi said. She then walked over to her bad and pulled out a bottle.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Koi asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Ok, uhhhh…the winners of the Three legged race go first…" Koi said.

"Umm…ladies first!" Carlos said.

"Do it or I'll jam this shoe up your—"

"OK, OK! I'll do it…gosh! No need for violence!" Carlos said. Carlos took the bottle, placed it on the floor and spun it around. Everyone watched in silence as the bottle's speed slowed down. It finally stopped. Carlos looked at who it was pointing at.

"A-A-ARIEL! YOU HAVE _**GOT**_ TO BE KIDDING ME!" Carlos shouted.

"Oh puh-lease, Carlos! You know you want it!" Ariel said putting on some lip gloss.

"No, no I DON'T want it! I don't even know what IT is!" Carlos said.

"Oh come here!" Ariel said chasing Carlos.

"You can't make me! You CAN'T make me!" Carlos shouted.

Ariel finally caught him and kissed him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone said.

Carlos broke the kiss as soon as his lips made contact with hers. Carlos immediately dropped to the ground in fetal position and started sucking his thumb.

"Move Ariel!" Emilee said rushing over to Carlos. "Your kiss almost put him in an asylum. He's halfway to crazy!"

"Oh whatever Emilee." Ariel said.

"Ok, Emilee, it's your turn." Koi said passing her the bottle.

"Uhh, do I have to?"

"Yep!" Koi said, shoving the bottle in her hands.

Emilee placed the bottle on the floor and spun it. It went round and round and finally stopped.

"_**!" **_Emilee's scream filled the room.

"NOT PHILLIP!" she said hyperventilating.

"Calm down Emilee, you can do this." Rishae said.

"No, I can't! This is…is…worst than…oh, I can't even think!" Emilee said.

"Hi, Emilee…" Phillip said. He walked over to Emilee and kissed her.

Emilee gasped then passed out. Phillip looked at her.

"She so wants me!" Phillip said.

"Ok? Well here it's Devonte's turn." Koi said passing him the bottle.

"Alright…" He spun the bottle and it finally stopped. Alani gasped in surprise when it landed on her. Jalisa then jumped up and down and the bottle turned toward her.

"Come on _Devonte_." Jalisa said looking at Alani's scowling face.

Jalisa kissed Devonte and it didn't break for a while. Alani's eyes filled up and shined with unshed tears.

"Wow…I guess they're going out now." Michelle whispered to Alani, not noticing Alani's tears.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Alani hiccupped. She wiped her face and dried her eyes.

"Here Alani." Koi said.

Alani spun the bottle and it landed on Damion. Alani didn't even wait for the gasp of surprise. She rushed toward him and pushed her lips against his. Alani opened her eyes to see Devonte watching in amazement. She smirked to herself and pushed away from Damion.

"That was great!" Alani said. She looked at Devonte and smiled.

"Well that was odd…Rishae it's your turn." Koi said, throwing her the bottle.

Rishae caught the bottle and it was soon spinning. She waited for the bottle to stop spinning. When the bottle stopped she traced the direction of the bottle with her finger and it landed…on…Thai.

Rishae and Thai started blushing.

"Well…uhh… I think I'm supposed…to…ya know…" Thai said playing with his hands.

"Well, we should…I think we should…you know…get this over with…" Rishae said, shuffling her feet.

"OH, GET IT OVER WITH!" Ami said pushing Rishae into Thai.

Rishae fell on top of Thai. She looked into his eyes and they started kissing. It was soon disrupted by a tap on Thai's shoulder. Thai turned around and was punched in the face

…**..…**

…

…

…

**(A/N: Aww, look at my cliff hanger…see how it hangs. Also I am very sorry it took so long to update…VERY SORRY! So remember to review and stuff and here's the song.)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), a review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, SEND A REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	6. Oh, What have I done?

**Chapter 6**

**Oh, What Have I Done?**

_A tiny recap:_

_Rishae fell on top of Thai. She looked into his eyes and they started kissing. It was soon disrupted by a tap on Thai's shoulder. Thai turned around and was punched in the face_

Back to the story:

Thai then felt a hand pull him up and off of Rishae and then, punch him in the nose. Thai stumbled back and looked up at his opponent.

"ZACK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rishae screamed, as she watched Thai fly across the room.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF HER!" Zack screamed, ignoring Rishae completely.

Zack swung again, but Thai was prepared and ducked his blow. Rishae jumped on Zack and grabbed his hands. Zack, in such a furious rage, turned around and punched Rishae. Rishae fell back and hit her head on the corner of the table. Thai seeing this ran over to Zack as he swung again. Zack lost his footing and Thai took advantage of the situation. Thai pushed Zack to the ground and jumped on top of him, punching away at his face ferociously.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME OR RISHAE AGAIN!" Thai shouted, as he pounded Zack's face in.

Everyone was in a state of confusing as they watched the two boys fight. Emilee was tending to Rishae who was rubbing her head, shocked at the scene before her.

Zack finally threw Thai off and was kicking him in the side. Thai got up and started strangling Zack. Zack punched Thai in the gut and cracked his nose. Thai stumbled backward and gasped for air. Zack punched again, harder and more frequently, happy his opponent was weakening. Thai coughed and blood came out; this was going too far. Rishae stood up and charged at Zack. She wound her fist up and gave Zack a punch to the side of the head. Zack flew back and hit the wall. He stood up and held his cheek, looking at Rishae.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Rishae screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER YOU BUT WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS, YOU NEED TO CONTROL IT 'CAUSE IF YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Rishae yelled.

"B-B-But R-R-Rishae…"

"WE ARE OVER!"

Everyone went silent. Rishae had tears streaming down her face, Zack's whole right side of his face was bruised and Thai was bleeding and coughing on the floor. Zack got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rishae walked over to Thai and knelt down beside him.

"You ok, Thai?" Rishae asked, her eyes scanning his face for cuts. Her eyes started tearing again.

"I'm more worried about you." He said wiping away a tear.

Thai and Rishae just stared each other. Rishae then grinned and started laughing.

"Thai, you idiot!" she exclaimed, laughing. "You're the one who's bleeding and broken." She stood up and reached out a hand towards Thai. Thai took it and used Rishae to support his weight. They walked away laughing.

Later that night, the rest of the crew returned from Koi's party. They went into the girl's dorm and found Rishae and Thai chatting.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave early?" Devonte asked.

"Well, Thai and I had to stop by the nurse so she could patch Thai up and make him as good as new." Rishae said.

Thai's face was covered with fresh bandages.

"Well that is definitely going to be a conversation piece for tomorrow." Michelle said, examining Thai's face.

"Oh you guys, Koi sent you some party favors." Carlos said tossing them each a bag of Koi's party favors.

"Awesome." Thai said, un-wrapping his candy.

"Oh, well we'll see you guys in the morning." Michelle said, pushing the boys out after an hour of talking.

"Yeah, it's time for just us ladies to chat." Alani said, smirking.

"Alright, goodnight." the boys said waving goodbye.

Emilee shut the door and jumped in her bed.

"So, let's begin our nightly chat. Who wants to go first?" Rishae asked, grinning and looking around at everyone's faces.

"Oh! Oh! ME!" Alani said jumping on her bed.

"Ok, ok, spill!" Emilee said, laughing at Alani's antics.

"Well you know how like yesterday night, Damion and I went to that new restaurant on campus?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot you went there!" Michelle said.

"Well this is what happened…"

_**At the restaurant:**_

Alani and Damion marched through the doors of the restaurant and Alani started looking around frantically.

"Damion let's find a good table…" Alani found Devonte and started zeroing in on the target.

"Alani," Damion said pointing, "there's a good one over—"

"Come on Damion, let's go over there." Alani said dragging Damion toward Devonte's table.

Alani finally let Damion walk on his own and walked past Devonte's table. She looked over and pretended to be "surprised" when he said hello. Jalisa went wide-eyed and then started glaring at Alani.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Alani said, grinning at Jalisa's glare.

"Yes you did. We told you right before we left…" Devonte said, looking puzzled.

"Well…uhhh…I wasn't listening!" Alani said. She looked at the table and saw there were no unoccupied seats.

"_Dag,"_ thought Alani, scanning the room for two chairs, _"Ha!"_ she thought grinning. _"I need something to happen and to be a distraction so I can drag the chairs to the table without anyone noticing…" _

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE AUTHOR OBNOXIOUSLYFUNNY!" Alani screamed pointing at me who just so conveniently walked in the door and wanted a bite to eat in my fic.

"SHE MADE ME!" some random voice screamed.

"You're obviously not important enough for her to give you a name!" shouted Jalisa.

"Yes she did!" shouted Clara, the name of the random voice before. "Thank you!"

Alani ran toward the chairs, picked them up and threw them at the table, both hitting Jalisa in the head. The boys were in the crowd and didn't see a thing. Damion and Devonte came back laughing and smiling with autographs.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" Jalisa yelled.

"See what?" Devonte asked.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THE CHAIRS FLY ACROSS THE ROOM AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"

"What are you talking about Jalisa?" Devonte asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Jalisa?" Alani asked, smirking.

"Ugh!" Jalisa said, smacking her forehead and shaking her head in frustration.

"Well anyway, are these seats taken?" Alani asked, pointing at the seats.

"When did these get here? Sometimes it just seems as though things just fly across the room…" Devonte said. "But they aren't—"

"YES! YES THEY ARE!" shouted Jalisa.

"Oh Jalisa, don't be a silly willy billy killy bo-tilly," everyone stared at Devonte like 'o.O' "there's no one sitting there!" Devonte replied.

"Great, just as long as I can sit down…" Damion said, collapsing into his seat.

"Hey Jalisa, what's that on your head?" asked Devonte, pointing to the giant bump growing on her head. "Looks like something just flew across the room and hit you in the head!"

Jalisa growled at Alani as she laughed.

"Do you hate me ObnoxiouslyFunny?" Jalisa asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Only slightly!" I screamed from inside the crowd of people.

"Ugh…" Jalisa slumped into her chair.

A glum and bored waitress walked over towards the table. She looked up at the smiling faces of the children and sighed.

"Oh great, another bunch of annoying little kids…" she said. "Welcome to Slaughter House Café, where everything is fresh from the cage."

Everyone had expressions like 'WTF?' and stared at the waitress.

"What? Since when is this the Slaughter House Café?" Devonte asked.

"You're joking again right?" Alani asked.

"If that's what you wanna think." The waitress smirked.

Once again everyone was like 'o.O'

"I was just kidding, I was hoping you would get up and run or something…it's not like your tipping customers…well anyway, my name is Sarcastica—"

"You know your name has the base of sarcasm in it?" Jalisa asked.

"Nooooooooooo, of _course_ not." Sarcastica said, smothering Jalisa in sarcasm. Jalisa grunted and recoiled behind her menu. "Anyway, like I was saying, welcome to the (INSERT A NAME HERE) Café…what do you want to drink?"

"Well I would like a—" Alani said, scanning the menu.

"Actually, seeing as though I don't want to visit this table more than I have to, give me your drink and your meal." Sarcastica interrupted.

Alani glared and continued her order. After everyone had taken their order, there was an awkward silence.

"Sooo…when did you two start, I don't know, hanging out?" Alani interrogated.

"Well…uhh…tonight would be the, umm, first night…" Devonte said, looking away from Alani's gaze.

"And your last…" Alani mumbled. When she saw that everyone was looking at her she just grinned. "I said, oh, well didn't you just hook up fast." Alani gave Devonte a mischievous grin.

"And I'm sooo happy that he asked me out!" Jalisa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Devonte's neck and snuggling close. Devonte blushed and tried to scoot away.

"Well actually Jalisa, you asked me out…" Devonte said looking away from her. Jalisa turned red and scooted away embarrassingly.

After a couple minutes of awkwardness, Sarcastica came back with the food.

"Here you go." She said throwing the plates at them, and miraculously, the plates landing without spilling.

Everyone looked at their plates hungrily and started to dig in.

"Oh, Devonte would you like to taste some of my pasta?" Jalisa said putting some on her fork.

"Well, I already have food so you can keep—"

Jalisa had already shoved the pasta into his mouth. Alani not wanting to be out done offered some of her cherries to Damion.

"And it's dipped in chocolate." Alani said smirking at Damion.

Alani placed the cherry on his tongue and Damion closed his mouth around the cherry.

In turn, Damion fed Alani too. Alani looked over to see Devonte, looking at her with a small sense of resentment. She smirked to herself and finished eating.

Soon, the small group left the restaurant and was back at their rooms.

"Umm…well I had fun tonight, Alani." Damion said moving closer to her.

"Uhhh…yeah me too." Alani said looking at Devonte and Jalisa saying their goodbyes to each other. She then saw Jalisa kiss Devonte on the lips.

"Well, maybe we could do this again sometime…" Alani said smiling.

"Yeah, well goodnight Alani…" Damion said. He then kissed her on the lips. Alani saw Devonte looking out the corner of her eye and deepened the kiss further. When she heard his door slam, she pushed Damion off, said goodnight and went in her room.

_**End…**_

"And that's what happened!" Alani said, smiling.

"Umm…Alani, do you like Devonte or something 'cause by the way you were explaining your story it made it seem like, I don't know, were trying to make him jealous or something." Michelle inquired.

"No…I just didn't want to…umm, well…" Alani started turning red as everyone stared at her.

"No I don't, GOSH! Stop looking at me like that! I'm going to bed! Hmph!" Alani pulled the covers over her head and didn't utter one more word.

"Well that's just something else..." Emilee said, pulling her covers up. "I'm going to bed now, so I'll talk to y'all people tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too…goodnight everyone." Rishae said fluffing her pillows.

"Goodnight."

_The Next Day:_

Apparently the fight between Zack and Thai had got around the school…and the reason. There were whispers every time Thai and Rishae walked somewhere together. Zack glared at them anytime he could. There was a lot of tension in the classes were unbearable. Everyone had their own version of the fight and of course, stories got twisted.

It was at lunch when people started really talking and of course Ami was in the middle of it.

"Well if Rishae wasn't such a slut then these two guys wouldn't be fighting over her." Ami shouted in the middle of the group.

"And maybe Ami, if you weren't such an ugly bitch maybe you could get someone to like you!" Rishae shouted as she stormed out the lunch room.

"Wait Rishae!" Thai called after her. "What's wrong?"

"Did you not hear Ami call me a slut in front of everyone! I mean, she was basically saying what everyone was just thinking! I didn't mean for all this to happen. It was just a stupid dare that obviously got _way_ out of hand."

"Don't listen to them, they don't even know you enough to say those things about you…well, to reassure you, I don't think you're a slut…" Thai said.

Rishae looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Yeah I'm just saying that." Thai said grinning.

"Ha, ha very funny." Rishae said smiling.

After they had calmed down a bit, Thai leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rishae felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she looked away from Thai.

"Uhhh…Thai I'll talk to you later in art class." Rishae said sprinting down the hallway.

Thai watched her walk down the hallway in confusion.

_**NEXT PERIOD: ART**_

"Welcome BACKKK!" Juan shouted as the class walked in. He had the giant broom in his hands and everyone was looking at him nervously. He followed their gaze to the broom.

"Oh no, no, no! I won't be hitting anyone with this old thing again! Well anyway, today is a new assignment…we, well at least you guys, are going to be drawing something that represents you! Get started and we'll present them once again at the end of class."

After about 30 minutes the class presented their projects.

"First we'll have, Emilee!" Wallace announced.

Emilee picked up her easel and went to the front of the room. She turned her picture toward the class and it read, "SARCASM…embrace it."

"This," she pointed to the easel, "is a picture of the word sarcasm…sarcasm is what definitely describes me."

"You're represented by sarcasm!" Ariel said with a grin.

"And you're disgustingly ugly." Emilee said.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm _**sorry**_. I thought we were having a _state-the-obvious_ contest."

"Alright, enough…Emilee you may sit down. Next is Alani…"

Alani dragged her drawing to the front of the room and then held it up. Everyone just stared at it.

"What is with you and the ink blots?" Juan asked staring hard at the painting.

"It's not an ink blot! It's me and a bunch a people showing how I'm friendly!" Alani said frowning.

"Well looks like a puddle of black to me…go sit down. Ami, come on up."

Ami picked up her drawing and sashayed toward the front.

"My drawing is a bunch of people standing around me because I'm popular and _always_ the center of attention."

"Yeah…ok…now let's into tap into reality." Rishae grinned.

"You hate me 'cause I'm better!" Ami said.

"Ami, Ami, Ami, there are many reasons why I hate you and _believeeeee_ me when I say, that is _**definitely**_ not it…"

"Surrrrre ok, Rishae…" Ami said sarcastically.

"Umm, Ami…don't use sarcasm because it doesn't suit you well." Emilee said.

"Gosh! Why are girls so catty! Be quiet and let's not start trouble…Ami sit down and let's have Thai come up."

Thai walked over to the front and began to speak.

"I drew a picture of me thinking because I believe that I make good decisions."

"Well good job, Thai, nice work…if I do say so myself." Wallace said looking at it admiringly.

"Thanks."

"Next we'll have Devonte." Juan said.

Devonte walked toward the class and grinned as he flipped his easel around.

"I believe that I am really funny so I drew a bunch of laughing smiley faces!"

"Well actually, you kill the jokes Devonte…we only laugh because you attempt to be funny…" Carlos said.

"So what are you trying to say?" Devonte said, his eyes enlarging.

"Well, we're actually laughing…at you…" Carnell said. Everyone got quiet and stared at Devonte.

"_You all __**disgust**_ me!" Devonte said, stomping off to his seat.

"Wow that was dramatic, well next we have Rishae." Wallace said.

Rishae glided toward the front of the room and rotated her picture so everyone could see.

"I drew a person, whispering a secret to her friend because I'm trustworthy and honest." Rishae announced.

**()**

"Well that's the bell, thank god! Get out my classroom!" Juan said pushing them out and slamming the door behind them.

"Well those presentations were all bull…everyone lied about themselves." Ami shouted.

"Well look who's talking." Rishae said facing Ami.

"Me? How about you? Trustworthy? Honest? Ha! If you were then you wouldn't have been making out with Thai over here and fronting with Zack."

Rishae looked at Ami shocked.

"And Thai…making good decisions my foot! He likes Rishae for heaven sakes!"

"Shut up, Ami!" Thai said bashfully.

"Yeah, if I was you I would shut up." Rishae said glaring and walking towards Ami. "It's like you're asking to get punched in your face. Ami, before you go around saying stuff, you need to get your facts straight! First of all I really liked Zack before he went all ballistic and tried to kill Thai. Second of all I only kissed Thai because of the stupid game 'Spin the Bottle', not because I liked him!"

"Well there was no need to get all in my face!" Ami said, stepping back. "I don't need to waste my time talking to the likes of you!" Ami pivoted and left with her friends.

Rishae turned around and smiled at Thai.

"That taught her!" She lifted her hand to receive a high five from Thai. Thai glared and pushed past her, leaving her hand in the air.

The boys followed Thai up the hall.

"Did he just leave me hanging?" Rishae asked.

"Yeah, I believe so…" Michelle said shaking her head.

"What'd I do? I set Ami straight so she'd stop gossiping...what's wrong with that?"

"Uhhh, Rishae…I think Thai thought that kiss meant more than what you just said it was." Emilee replied.

Rishae walked quietly passed them and into reading class.

_**READING CLASS:**_

_Thai's Journal: _

_Well reality struck today and it hurt…I thought for sure I felt something in that kiss, but I guess not. I really thought Rishae would return my feelings, but I guess once a friend always a friend. It's not her fault I guess, it's just I interpreted her signals wrong…_

_Alani's Journal:_

_There is so much drama…first it's the Thai-Rishae thing and now things in my own life…This thing will Damion is sooo great but I'm not sure if he's right for me…I can't believe that Devonte liked Jalisa enough to kiss her…that's disgusting…I __**definitely**__ didn't know that that was his type._

_Devonte's Journal:_

_Can't believe that Alani kissed Damion last night like that…it was disgusting…Damion not that great anyway so I don't know why she likes him. Jalisa is annoying and clingy and tried to make the move on me. I didn't move fast enough and she kissed me…ewww! I hope she doesn't think I like her or something…_

_Rishae's Journal:_

_I can't believe this whoooooooole situation. It's just ridiculous…I didn't mean to offend Thai. I didn't know that the kiss actually meant something to him. I guess it made me feel something too, but I just assumed he didn't really like me and was just doing it for the game's sake. I hope I haven't made him dislike me or anything, but I guess I have to sort out my feelings before I cause more grief. Oh, what have I done?_

**(A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'LL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN…or at least I'll try. I was just really busy with the new school year and stuff…but what do you think so far? Also this chapter is a "WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER" chapter so vote accordingly. Two at the most… Please Read and Review and also if you read this author's note say "Monkey Mayhem!")**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	7. Truth or Oranges?

**Chapter 7: **

**Truth or Oranges?**

A very long-butt week ensued and then the weekend finally happened.

Rishae had gotten up early and decided she needed to take a walk around the school to decipher all the thoughts and feelings inside her mind. Memories of what had happened at Koi's party and Thai's hurt expression when she was setting Ami straight replayed in her mind constantly. She had completely zoned out; so zoned out in fact, she ran right into Misty.

"AHHH crap!" Misty staring at all the papers she just dropped.

"Sorry Ms. Misty!" Rishae apologized, scrambling to gather the papers on the floor.

"Ha, It's fine Rishae, but what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Misty inquired.

"I don't know…just a lot has been on my mind…" Rishae mumbled, handing the pile of papers to Misty.

"Likeeeee?" Misty pressured.

"Likeeeeeee stufffffff…"

"Ohhhh that's sooo specific because there's no way I would've been able to guess 'stuff'." Misty smiled.

Rishae stared up at Misty and half smiled.

"Well the 'stuff' has to do with a male friend of mine…"

"Oh which one? Zack? Carlos? Devonte? Thai?"

"Thai."

"And that's the one you beat up a lot right?" Misty asked.

"I wouldn't call it beating up per say, but more like rearing." Rishae giggled at her, not-funny-at-all –joke.

Misty smirked.

"You sound like me when I was a wee girl."

"You said 'wee'?"

"Shut up and listen I'm trying to help you out." Misty glared and continued, "Well, anyway, when I was around your age, I started traveling with Ash and whatnot. I mean come oooon you've seen the episodes. There's no way we could've NOT ended up together!" Misty blushed.

"Yeah I know it's crazy how people think OTHERWISE!" Rishae said, expressing ObnoxiouslyFunny's thoughts about other awkward pairings that involve Ash or Misty.

**(AN: What was said above is for all those who for some reason think Ash belongs with someone OTHER than Misty. That is all.) **

"But yeah, anyway, we definitely had our moments, _ON_ and _OFF t_he screen, if ya get what I'm saying." Misty winked and nudged Rishae.

"Alright too much information, just get to the point now." Said a disgusted Rishae.

Misty stared blankly at Rishae for a moment…

Then another moment….

Then some more moments….

AND some more moments….

"Oh wow…I don't have one. " Misty finally said, laughing.

Rishae glared at her teacher.

"What do you expect? It's like 6:00 am on a Saturday morning. My brain is not fully functual, but I will definitely give you a point by the end of the chapter." Misty looked at a death glaring Rishae.

"And here I assumed you were gonna-"

"Assume makes an _**ass**_out of _**u **_and _**me**_." Misty cut off Rishae. "Now beat it."

Rishae giggled at the clever joke and started to leave the classroom.

* * *

As chance would have it, Thai was also up and about this fine Saturday morning and slammed, literally, into his teacher, Ash, who then dropped the ONE Master Ball everyone gets in their game of Pokemon, and snapped it in half. Ash let off a stream of obscenities until he realized it was a student.

"Oh!" Ash said embarrassed, "Hey, Thai. How are you?"

"Good." Thai lied, not even aware of the verbal wasabi Ash spewed out. (**AN: Thai lied looks like Thailand…but whatever.)**

"No one is 'good' if they're randomly colliding into teachers at 6 in the morning. So what's eatin' ya?" Ash questioned.

"Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh…well it's girl trouble…" Thai said.

Ash's eyes glazed over.

"Oh well you're S.O.L. 'cause it's too early for that type of talk." Ash looked at his hands, "We're guys. Our emotional range isn't large enough to discuss chicks and our feelings so deeply anyway."

Thai rolled his eyes.

With terrible timing, Pikachu sashayed into the room. An idea flashed in Thai's mind and a fire lit his eyes…a fire that Pikachu noticed.

Out of nowhere, Thai got rubber gloves and tackled Pikachu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ash yelled.

"Imma tell you what you're gonna do if you wanna see your Pikachu again!" Thai threatened.

"Pika-bitch" Pikachu uttered, pissed off he had to once again be involved in Ash's shenanigans.

Pikachu looked at Thai and shocked him. It then jumped backed to Ash and Ash laughed.

"Now what have we learned?" Ash taunted a cooked Thai.

Thai glared and dusted himself off.

""Well, anyway I guess we can talk if you're willing to try to have a hostage situation with Pikachu." Ash spoke, "Go on."

"Well, it's about this girl named Rishae."

"Is that the one that beats you up?"

"She doesn't beat me up! It's just teasing…I guess, but it's like I'm completely confused with how I'm feeling towards her."

Ash's eyes got wide as he stared at Thai.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh. I know what you're getting at." Ash slid onto the top of his desk. "There's a point in every guys life when he starts to _feeeeeeel _like he _**wants**_ a female in more than a nice friendshippy way…_**wants**_ her _**more **_than just to giggle with…_**wants**_ to _**touch**_ her….you _feeeeel _like you **need **to _feeeeeel _her- " Ash said emphasizing his words awkwardly.

Thai blushed.

"Wait! Mr. Ketchum it's not like that! I'm not talking about-"

"—_feeeeel _her in **more** than just a hug-"

"—No seriously, Mr. Ketchum! I'm more of feelings guy-"

"—Yesss I know these '_feelings_' you're referring too! I had them about Misty! It was a very starry night when Misty came over to where I was laying down in the grass. That's when I took my hand and-"

"Ummmm I gotta go Mr. Ketchum! Thanks though!" Thai said, rushing out the class, leaving a reminiscing Ash.

"Good times. ." Ash said grinning slyly. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-eww." And with that Pikachu willingly jumped into a Pokeball FOR ONCE.

* * *

Later that day….

Everyone filed into the Auditorium and took a seat.

The Try Outs for the play: **To Be a Pokemon Master** were about to commence.

"Awwww crap man! I don't wanna do this! This is scary! I told you about what happened right?" Carnell was hyperventilating. He was worried about making a fool of himself like he had done all those years ago.

Alani was fanning him, Emilee fed him comfort food from her 3 pound box of Cheez-its, and Rishae was saying, 'It's gonna be ok' over and over again.

"Calm down, Carnell. Have you been studying the script?" Michelle asked.

"Y-yeah…" Carnell stuttered.

"And how many years ago did you accidentally fart in the mic?"

"Like 5…"

"Then stop whining. You'll be fine." Michelle said in a no-nonsense way.

Carnell glanced at Michelle and her confidence radiated so strongly from her that it touched him and made him feel confident as well.

"Yeah, you're right Michelle! I can so do this!" Carnell shouted, standing with his fist raised.

"Quiet down Captain Toot!" Ami sneered. Her and her minions all laughed it up.

"You quiet down Captain About-To-Get-Punched-In-The-Face!" Rishae retorted.

Ami rolled her eyes and was just about to say something when Mrs. Xavier waltz into the auditorium followed by a bickering May and Drew.

"Alright! Ladies to the left and men to the right! You will read the script you were given in your class earlier in the week. So, who would like to go first?"

Her eyes raked the room for a willing participant and finally her eyes landed on Michelle whom had her hand up.

"Oh yes! Miss Bishop! Go right ahead!" Mrs. Xavier was gleaming. "Now…for the male part?"

Right as Carnell raised his hand and was about to speak, a booming voice filled the room and a dark silhouette appeared out of the darkness of the curtain.

"I will. I mean, I'm already up here." said Vincent. He glanced down at Carnell and smirked at him. Carnell's eyes stretched wide and then he glowered in his direction.

"Start off with page 3 and that's all you'll read for now. Well, begin…" Mrs. Xavier waved her hand in a start motion.

_Begin Scene: Michelle is Misty and Vincent is Ash_. **(AN:The following are actually quotes from the show! Enjoy!)**

Michelle: You have no idea of the mistake you just made!

Vincent: I made a mistake. [Pidegotto chases Caterpie] OH!

Michelle: Quick call it back!

Vincent: Caterpie RETURN! That was close! Pikachu go! Pikachu THUNDERSHOCK! Pokeball GO! **(Pause as Vincent acts out catching a Pokemon) **I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon master.

Michelle: You have a lot to learn about Pokemon. With Pokemon you have to use strategy. Caterpie is a worm. Pidgeotto is a bird. BIRDS EAT WORMS MR. POKEMON MASTER!

Vincent Well, things always work out in the end.

Michelle: NO things don't always work out in the end. Ugh!

_(End Scene)_

Mrs. Xavier applauded as well as everyone else.

"Well done to you both!" Mrs. Xavier announced. "Alright, next?"

Indigo bounded on stage as well as Carnell and read the same scene.

Indigo: You have no idea of the mistake you just made!

Carnell: I made a mistake. _**[Pidegotto chases Caterpie]**_ OH!

Indigo: Quick call it back!

Carnell: Caterpie RETURN! That was close! Pikachu go! Pikachu THUNDERSHOCK!Pokeball GO! I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon master.

Indigo: You have a lot to learn about Pokemon. With Pokemon you have to use strategy. Caterpie is a worm. Pidgeotto is a bird. BIRDS EAT WORMS MR. POKEMON MASTER!

Carnell: Well, things always work out in the end.

Indigo: NO things don't always work out in the end. Ugh!

Mrs. Xavier chuckled.

"Wasn't it great?" Carnell asked.

"It would've been if you hadn't of read what was supposed to be acted out!" Mrs. Xavier exclaimed as everyone busted out laughing.

"But it was terrific Carnell! Lots of emotion but just in the wrong area. Well anyway who's next?"

Carnell smacked his forehead.

"_How could I have made such an amateur mistake as that?"_ he thought to himself.

Eventually, everyone got a turn to read and May and Drew made an announcement.

"The parts each of you got will be posted outside of the Auditorium. " May shouted' "Once you-"

"Once you see what you got. You'll return here to receive your script." Drew said cutting May off.

"Ugh! You're such a brat, Drew!"

"A brat? Well I know you are, what am I?" Drew retorted as he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh God, we better just look at what parts we have and get out of here." Michelle said rolling her eyes at the arguing adults.

"Act like an adult, please! Try to set a good example but of course that would be asking too much from the likes of you!" May folded her arms and turned on her heel.

"Oh please! You have a 10 foot pole up your butt! I certainly act like an adult! I was just trying to lighten you up for once! " Drew yelled at her back.

"Whatever Drew it's not like it matters to you whether I lighten up or darken up or whatever!" May shouted walking back towards him.

"Umm uhhh yeah it does May! If we're gonna be working all year on this thing we have to at least try to be civil to one another!" Drew then put out hand, "Alright? Can we agree to that?"

May lowered her gaze to look at his hand then looked into his eyes.

"Alright!" She said shaking his hand.

May walked a few steps and turned back around to face Drew.

"As long as you don't act like a brat." She then winked and continued walking.

"As long as you remove the 10 foot pole from your butt!" Drew yelled back.

May smacked her butt and kept on walking.

* * *

Outside the Auditorium….

**Girl Roles:**

**Misty - Michelle **

**May - ****Emilee**

**Officer Jenny - Rishae**

**Nurse Joy - Alani**

**Mrs. Ketchum - Jalisa**

**Daisy – Chicken Royale (A random character I just made up to fill this spot)**

**Lily - Ami**

**Violet - Ariel**

**Jessie – Indigo**

**Boy Roles:**

**Ash – Vincent (understudy- Carnell)**

**Brock - Carlos **

**Gary – Zack **

**Drew - Devonte**

**Tracey - Thai**

**James - Blaise**

**Max – Phillip**

Michelle erupted in a scream of excitement and embraced her boyfriend, Vincent. Carnell glared at the whole scene and then the list.

"Something wrong buddy?" Devonte asked.

"I can't believe I didn't get the part of Ash." Carnell continued to glare at the couple.

"Oh well you _did_ read out the parts you _clearly _don't read." Devonte commented.

Carnell glared at his friend and walked down the hall.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

* * *

Later that evening…

Everyone, as in Emilee, Alani, Rishae, Michelle, Carlos, Carnell, Thai and Devonte had gathered in the girls' dorm due to the garbage and grime that collected in the boys' dorm. They all sat around and stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Sooooo…." Alani said glancing around at everyone, "What are we gonna dooooooooo?"

"Let's do a jigsaw puzzle!" Michelle exclaimed.

"No _**you **_can do a jigsaw puzzle." Carnell said. "That's boring and something my grandmother enjoys doing…no wait she's even too cool for _that_."

Michelle stuck her tongue out.

"Fine anyone else have a suggestion since my idea is soooo terrible?" Michelle inquired.

"We should go and catch Pokemon!" Devonte said.

"Nahhhhh I hate the music they play in the background too much. How about a nice game of Monopoly?" Rishae suggested.

"Heck no! That lasts foreverrrr and you see everyone's ugly side!" Alani countered.

"Well that side shows anyway for some of us so we could give it a try." Rishae smirked.

"NO!" the group yelled.

Everyone eyed each other, shoulders were shrugged and throats were cleared.

"I know." whispered Koi.

"When did you get here?" Carlos asked leaning up from his lounged position, "I didn't even see her come in! Did anyone else see her come in?"

Carlos was ignored because he still hasn't figured out I, the author, can put whoever I want, wherever I want, whenever I want, so Koi resumed speaking.

"We should play…." She paused for suspense, "_**Truth **_or _**Dare**_!"

Everyone looked around for one another's approval.

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah there's nothing better to do."

"Whoa! Every time _you,_ pick a game, Koi, something dramatic happens! Like remember Spin the Bottle? I know we haven't forgotten what happened then! The hyperventilation! The fights! I mean come on people it was just two chapters ago!" Thai reasoned. "Let's go for something more modest."

"Ummm…no . I think I got some hawwwwt action last time Koi picked the game." Phillip said, applying chap-stick and winking at Emilee.

Emilee cringed.

"I'm not even gonna ask when he got here." Carlos mumbled.

Phillip then got up and left because I had no use of him in this scene other than to creep Emilee out.

"Oh but we get to see them leave, right?" Carlos asked.

His comment was once again ignored and the story continues.

"Umm maybe Thai is right! Maybe we should play something like…the Quiet game?" Emilee suggested.

The shoe in her pocket flew out and smacked her in her own face.

"Well that's clearly a sign that that's a no go!" Carlos said laughing.

Emilee glared at him through the shoe laces then removed the shoe from her face.

"Come on guyssss, it'll be fun!" Koi said, "Excitement and entertainment is what it's all about!"

"OK!" everyone screamed.

"Alright! Soooooo,Carnell!" Koi turned to her victim.

"Umm…yeah?" Carnell asked.

""Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh…truth."

"Awww punk move!" Michelle said slapping Carnell on the back.

"This coming from jigsaw woman." Carnell said making a face," Well anyway ask the question, Koi."

"Who would you want to…ummm kiss the most in this room?"

Carnell looked around.

"Well I know this is gonna be an easy decision, 'cause I'm the most kissable one here!" Carlos said jokingly.

"Shut up. I gotta hear this one." Emilee said focusing on Carnell.

"Well…umm can I skip?"

"PUNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my gosh fine…ummm…I don't know!"

"Ugh, how about I give you two choices and you pick from those, alright?" Koi asked

"Sure if that's gonna be easier."

"How about Alani-"

"Oh no way!" Alani shouted.

"Shhhh! And Michelle. Choose between friends." Koi smirked.

"Well I'd kiss Alani because she disagrees with it the most and Michelle already has a boyfriend." Carnell stuck his tongue out and Alani rolled her eyes.

"Sooooo what you're saying is if Alani hadn't have disagreed and Michelle didn't have a boyfriend, you would've kissed Michelle?" Koi asked.

"What? No I was just saying-"

"That sounds like exactly what you're saying." Thai chuckled.

"Vincent better watch out!" Devonte laughed.

Michelle pulled her legs in towards her and blushed.

"Whatever! Let's move on, guys." Michelle ceased the laughing.

"Alright…ummm Carlos, truth or dare?" Carnell asked eager to get the attention off of him.

"Imma stick to truth." Carlos answered, nonchalantly.

"Oooooh someone's being a boreeee." Rishae teased.

"Whatever. Whatcha got for me Carnell?"

"Uh…have you had a girlfriend before?"

"No, actually."

Everyone gasped.

"Is it really that serious that everyone gasps in sync?" Carlos asked, looking around.

"Yeah! We're just shocked is all!" Emilee said.

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's just like it just seems like you would."

"I'm just waiting for my number one to be really special." Carlos explained.

"Well I guess that's a good reason. Well hurry up and ask your question." Emilee hurried.

"Well Michelle truth or dare?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Truth for me." Michelle answered.

"Alright…so if you didn't have a boyfriend would you kiss Carnell?" Carlos inquired.

"Technically, I never said that I-" Carnell started.

"Quiet you! So would you?" Carlos asked again.

"Well if he said that he technically didn't say it then it's not a valid—"

"Fine Michelle. Would you kiss Carnell? " Carlos asked, nostrils flaring.

Michelle looked down at her feet, then Carnell, then back at her feet and so on.

"Your feet aren't a choice, Michelle, though I wouldn't blame you for wanting that as an option." Rishae laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Carnell glared at Rishae, then focused his attention on Michelle.

"Uhh I don't know." Michelle whispered.

"That's not a yes or a no." Thai pressured.

"I don't know…I guess yeah…maybe…I don't know…can we just move on now?" Michelle asked blushing beet red.

"Looks like a yes to me from the color of your face!" Alani giggled.

"Whatever…sooo ummm Devonte! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Everyone is seriously sucking eggs tonight with this truth stuff." Alani said throwing her head back.

"Shh Alani. So Devonte, who would go out with again? Jalisa or Alani?" Michelle asked.

"I'd definitely go out with Alani!" Devonte declared with no hesitation.

Alani blushed and smiled.

"Ohhhh so you like Alani, aye?" Michelle dug deeper.

"No. I just can't stand Jalisa! She's touchy feely and annoying. I just figure Alani is less annoying than her is all." Devonte said with conviction.

Alani's smile dropped. She thought it had been because he preferred her company with her more or something. Not because she just happened to be the less annoying one.

"Sooo…Alani, truth or dare?" Devonte asked.

"Ummm I'll do truth." She responded.

"How are you going to complain about everyone choosing truth and then choose it yourself when your turn comes?" Thai asked.

"'Cause I'm a follower, not a leader. " Alani answered. "So anyway what's my question?"

"Which boy have you had an _**interesting**_ dream about in here?"

Alani cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean by 'interesting'? The way you asked didn't sound like you meant its original definition." She asked.

"Interesting like…_**dirty**_."

Everyone 'Ooooooohed' at the turn this game had just taken.

"Ummm I really _reallllllllly_ rather not." Alani said blushing.

"You really _reallllly_ have to." Devonte said smirking.

"No! Can I switch to a dare?" Alani asked, looking hopeful that she could escape this awkward question.

"Alright, Alani. I dare you to not only tell us _**who **_the dream was about _but _what made it _**dirty**_." Devonte challenged.

Alani's eyes widened.

"Crap! Can I chose or?"

"That's Bullsnapple Alani! Just answer the question. You're dragging this out too long, like really come on." Thai said frustration becoming clear.

Alani glared at Thai.

"Fine. Ughhh… it was about Devonte…and….weweremakingout." Alani mumbled.

"What? We didn't hear that last part." Michelle said.

"I said Devonte! And it was cause we were making out!" Alani said then looked away embarrassed.

Everyone stared at Devonte who was staring at Alani, who was staring at the floor. It was quiet enough to hear the level of awkwardness in the room rise.

"Moooooooving on!" Rishae shouted, feeling embarrassed enough for Alani.

"Oh yes! Umm Thai truth or dare?" Alani asked as her face returned to its normal color.

"I'll take a dare." Thai answered.

"Ok! Finally someone has balls and surprisingly it's Thai!' Emilee joked.

"Alright man of the hour. I dare you to run in the hallway-"

"Oh no problem!" Thai said getting up.

"-In _**only **_your underwear." Alani laughed.

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"You serious?" Thai asked, looking clearly nervous.

"Yup. You wanted to do a dare and a dare you shall do." Alani smiled.

"Time to strip down Thai." Emilee shouted!

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Carnell, Devonte, Carlos, Emilee , and Koichanted.

Rishae, and Michelle rolled their eyes.

"Don't you just love the peer pressure?" Alani smirked.

Thai nervously removed his, then his under shirt and last but not least, his pants.

"Do I really have to do this, Alani?"

"You act like I said streak naked! Now come on! Show us your big boy underwear!" Alani cackled.

Thai finally removed his pants and everyone stared at his underwear.

"HE HAS FREAKIN JIGGLYPUFFS ON HIS UNDERWEAR!" Emilee shouted.

Thai blushed and then glared at Emilee.

"They're **manly** Jigglypuff!" Thai argued.

"Ohhhh yeahhh. I can see their 6 pack abs!" Emilee laughed. "Does that sentence even sound right to you? Manly Jigglypuff? That's like having a lady-like Ami!"

She and the others erupted into a fit of laughter while Thai stood in his boxer briefs with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alright am I gonna do this or what?" Thai said, clearly pissed.

"Yeah, yeah go now! We'll watch from the door." Alani smiled.

Thai then stepped out of the room and zoomed all the way down the hallway. He got to the end and as he was returning saw a whole group of girls stop dead in their tracks and gape at him.

Thai froze completely in place.

"Ladies. Ladies? Why did you stop?" said the voice of Principal Jenny, emerging from the group of girls.

She got one sight of Thai and just shook her head.

"You. Room. Pants. On. Now." She said pointing at Thai.

Thai ran all the way back to the room huffing and puffing. His whole body was completely red from sheer embarrassment.

As they shut the door all you could hear was laughter and the occasional "Jigglypuff."

Thai glared at Emilee as she laughed so hard, tears poured from her eyes.

"You look like a tomato with Jigglypuff underwear one!" She exclaimed.

Thai stomped over to his pile of clothes and put them back on.

"Oh ha ha. Whatever. It's my turn. So Emilee, truth or dare?"

"Dare. " Emilee answered, not at all scared of what Thai was thinking of.

"I _**dareeee**_ you to…" Thai looked around and rubbed his chin, "kiss…" Emilee's eyes widened, "**Carlos.**"

"Whoa! What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Well at least I didn't have to run in my underwear and get caught by the principal." Emilee sneered.

"See now you have to kiss him for a full minute. Shouldn't have said anything smart until after the dare." Thai said cocking an eyebrow up. "Well go on and get to kissing."

Emilee made her way over to a laying down Carlos. She turned him over and he was fast sleep. He had fallen asleep around the time Alani decided to take forever to answer a question. Emilee then bent down until she was level with Carlos's lips and placed hers on his. Carlos was in half daze by 30 seconds and started kissing back around 45. His eyes weren't completely opened until 1 minute hit the clock. He sat up in the bed shocked.

"You guys! I just had the craziest dream!" a dazed and confuzzled Carlos exclaimed.

"That wasn't a dream." Emilee said, winking at him in a teasing way.

Carlos was confused for a couple more seconds then went back to sleep.

"He's probably hoping to finish that dream. You should get over there and make it a sweet one." Rishae said teasingly towards Emilee.

"Nah I rather him not realize what happened. Ummm…Rishae! Truth or Dare?" Emilee asked.

"Oh this ought to be good." Alani said grinning.

"Dare of course! What I gotta do?" Rishae said rubbing her hands together.

"I dare you Rishae Spotter to go into the closet with…Thai Kumazi!" Emilee cheesed. She knew her friend had been trying to avoid Thai.

Rishae and Thai looked at each other. It was the first time since their 'mixed signals awkwardness' that they had met each others' gaze.

"Uhh…ok…well….uhh…for how long?" Rishae asked twiddling her thumbs.

"'Til we tell you to come out!" Emilee smirked.

"Imma need a time limit or something, Emilee." Thai said.

"It's a dare I'm giving Rishae. I'll ask her to do what I want." Emilee laughed.

"Well go on and get in there." Koi said giggling.

Rishae rolled her eyes and went into the closet where Thai followed in after her. The door was slammed and apparently locked because of the distractingly loud clicking noise and they sat in darkness.

"Umm…hi." Rishae said.

"Hey." Thai responded, trying to act cool.

"Well…how have you been?" Rishae asked trying to start casual conversation.

"I've been alright…how about you?"

"Well I don't know actually."

"You don't know? And why is that?"

"'C-cause we just…I don't know…"

"Not talking?" Thai asked trying to finish her statement.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't mean to hurt your feelings honestly. Like I didn't even know why any of this was happening."

"Any of what?" Thai pondered.

"Like us not talking and the awkwardness and all that…"

"Well I was feeling like…mixed signals." Thai glanced at his hands.

"Mixed signals?" Rishae asked.

"Like seriously? You weren't feeling that?" Thai asked.

Rishae then reflected on the last two chapters.

"Ooooh. I can see where those were sent." Rishae looked down at her hands.

"Well I've been thinking about…us." Thai said.

"Us?"

"Yeah and I really feel as though I like-"

The door busted then busted open, interrupting Thai.

"Alright! Dare over! Come on out! Everyone's returning to their dorms!" Emilee shouted.

"I guess we'll have to talk later." Rishae said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah. Sure. Later." Thai responded.

Thai glanced at Rishae, shook his head and left with the rest of his roommates.

* * *

Monday Morning….

The group met up in the cafeteria for breakfast, ate and then headed off to their 1st period class.

1st period nothing entertaining happened so they shuffled off to B-Day Health with Mrs. Joy!

"I hate Mondays." Emilee said as her death glare cut through the crowd.

"Mondays hate you." Rishae commented.

"As do I!" Ariel said, out of nowhere.

Everyone just looked at her wondering why she was making comments in their conversation. Ariel then felt extremely awkward and left.

"God, she's annoying!" Emilee said plopping her books on her desk.

"I knowwwwww." Phillip said creepily coming behind her.

Emilee cringed once again.

"Hey Emilee! You can sit by me!" Carlos said waving Emilee over.

"Offer taken!" Emilee got her books and ran over to where Carlos was sitting. "Thanks for saving me."

"Sure thing." Carlos smiled.

Now you're probably wondering why there is such a change of character in Carlos because he is not at all tired. He is not tired because he is on a mission. His mission is to get Emilee. Where did this manifest from? Well we're gonna take a trip to the boy's dorm earlier today. If you weren't wondering, you're gonna know regardless.

**(Earlier in the Morning…)**

Carlos jumped up in his bed.

"Guys! I just had the craziest dream!" Carlos yelled.

His roommates woke up confused and somewhat scared.

"What?"

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"_**I**_ just had a dream about…_Emilee_!" Carlos shouted!

"Ohhhh my gosh Carlos! That wasn't a-" Thai started.

"She was kissing me! And it felt sooo….soooooo right." Carlos's eyes glazed over with excitement.

"Dude, we're trying to tell you that-" Devonte started.

"And it was just amazing! Like everything felt so…**real**!" Carlos was sputtering.

"Cause it was rea—" Carnell started pulling the covers over his head.

"Just bliss! Like…I feel like… I need to….she needs to be my girlfriend! It was like a sign." Carlos was gleaming.

"Congratulations now .bed." Thai said throwing a pillow at Carlos.

"I cant! I gotta work on my appearance! I gotta prepare to see her!" Carlos jumped out of his bed, grabbed his clothes and ran towards the showers, slamming the door loudly.

"Ughhhh. When will he realizeeeeee." Thai said resuming sleep.

Carlos ran out the room singing, "I'm gonna get my girlllll, I'm gonna get my **girl!**"

Ariel was also awake early this morning and saw Carlos in his excitement.

"Whoa what's this about?" Ariel asked, stopping him.

"I'm excited because I've decided who I wanted my first girlfriend to be!" Carlos smiled.

"Well who?" Ariel asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Ariel got excited because he started coming closer. Now what you need to know about Ariel is that she likes Carlos and has liked him ever since the 2nd chapter or so. I didn't hint anything because I feel as though I needed to until now.

"_Yes!" _she thought_, "It's finally happening!"_

Carlos grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with such a fire; she could've sworn it burned for her.

"Emilee!" he shouted. He then commenced to do a dance and went into the boys' shower room and left a jaw dropped Ariel staring after him.

**(End of Nonsense Explanation)**

Ariel glared at Emilee as she saw her sit next to Carlos.

"Morning class! Instead of learning about a Pokemon's health, we're learning about _**yours**_." Mrs. Joy said to her class.

"I don't like the way she said that." Rishae whispered to Alani.

"Me neither. It sounded as though something awkward is about to happen." Alani's eyes widened.

"We're going to be learning about…" Mrs. Joy then turned around and proceeded to write 'SIX' on the board.

"Six? Six what? Like we're only allowed to carry six Pokemon?" Devonte asked.

"Oops! Not six!" She then turned back around, erased the 'I' and wrote an 'E in its place.

"_**SEX!**_"' Mrs. Joy clapped her hands together.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Now everyone pair up with someone of the opposite gender to make this lesson more awkward!" Mrs. Joy cheesed.

There was a shuffling of feet, and a plopping of bodies in chairs.

"Alright! Now I'm going to hand out an orange and this lil square package to each group!" Mrs. Joy said picking up a basket and box.

"An orange? Why an orange?" Thai asked.

"Because we ran out of bananas!" Mrs. Joy exclaimed.

Everyone realized exactly what was about to happen and immediately started fidgeting, blushing and eye contact was nowhere to be found.

"Now everyone handle your orange and-"

"Oh thank God the bell!" said Rishae rushing out the classroom.

"We'll continue this lesson later! And maybe we'll actually have bananas!" screamed Mrs. Joy after the class.

* * *

They had an extremely busy day and for their last class had an assembly instead. Teachers and students gathered in the auditorium to hear what had to be said.

"Welcome students and staff!" Principal Jenny started. "I would like to announce that a dance will be held this Friday so ladies get your dresses and gentlemen get your ladies because this will be an amazing night!"

The whole auditorium erupted in cheering and screams.

"Oh this is just great!" Michelle yelled. "I can't wait!"

"I know! I wonder who's gonna ask me!" Rishae exclaimed and then winked at Thai.

Thai blushed and huddled with the boys.

"Men," Carnell started, "this is where balls come in. We all need to get a date to that dance."

* * *

Later that night...

Rishae shot up in her bed.

"MS. MISTY NEVER GAVE ME MY POINT!"

**(AN: Soooooo Sorry for not updating in years! I can't begin to explainnn how much my life has been changed! I lost a family member and went through a big move to a different state and had a highschooler's normal drama with relationships and school work. Soooo Sorry! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! =D)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), a review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, SEND A REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


	8. Would you go to the dance with me?

**(AN:I just wanna start out the chapter saying REVIEW when you're done reading! =D Thanks!)**

**Chapter 8**

**Would you go to the dance with me?**

Our story begins in a dark room…

"W-W-Why am I here?" a scared and crying Phillip asked.

He had been kidnapped after the meeting in the auditorium and was tied up in an unfamiliar place in the school.

"Weeee have a taskkkkkkk for you!" said mysterious voices in sync.

"Who's we?" Phillip cringed as two silhouettes appeared and approached him.

There was a giggling and sinister cackle as the two figures revealed their selves. Phillip looked up and calmed down.

"Oh! It's just you two Ami and Ariel!" Phillip exclaimed. "I thought for sure it was my mom."

Ami and Ariel exchanged confused looks.

"Why would your mom-" Ami started.

"Not now, Ami! We have more important things to worry about." Ariel said slowly turning to Phillip with a crazy look on her face.

Phillip screamed.

* * *

Later that day at dinner….

"Did they seriously serve us hamburgers that look like Miltanks? That's not funny. That's sick." Alani said picking at her dinner.

"And that is why I eat Cheez-Its." Emilee said casually leaning back in her chair, throwing bunches of the cheesy crackers in her mouth.

"Well not everyone gets a random 3 pound box of Cheez-Its to snack on." Devonte glared at Emilee.

"How do you even sustain yourself on that stuff?" Rishae questioned.

"Yeah like I never see you eat anything else really." Michelle commented.

"It's 'cause I drink water too." Emilee answered mouth half full.

Ooooooooh's were heard around the table.

"Well can I have some?" Carlos asked, using this as an excuse to get closer to Emilee.

He scooted his chair closer, extended his hand, and gave her a big, goofy grin. Emilee's eyes narrowed and she stared at him…for a while. No one had EVER seriously asked for her Cheez-Its and expected to receive them…_**EVER**_.

"Carlos is in the final stretch now-" Thai said sounding like an announcer.

"He's making his way towards the box-" Rishae joined in.

"Emilee is still giving her death glare-" Thai announced.

"Somehow he's managing to deflect but how?" Rishae questioned.

Michelle and Alani laughed while Carnell and Devonte intently watched.

"Maybe it's that goofy grin." Thai answered.

"Emilee's eyes are widening and she's putting her hand in the box-" Rishae said.

"The crowd is mesmerized. ..Next?" Thai said, leaning in towards the 'action'.

Emilee glared at Rishae and Thai.

"It seems like her focus has shifted." Rishae smiled.

Emilee rolled her eyes and focused back on Carlos.

"She's back in the zone." Thai continued.

"And she's reaching back in the box." Rishae's eyes widened. "The suspense is almost unbearable!"

"Her arm must have grabbed something because now it's coming back out!" Thai held his breath.

**BAMMMMMMM!**

Emilee pulled out a sneaker and gave the smack down to Carlos.

"There's some Cheez-Its for ya!" Emilee laughed.

The whole dinner table chuckled.

"That's 1 Emilee, 0 Carlos." Rishae grinned.

"Tune in next dinner to see what other poor unfortunate soul will ask Emilee for some Cheez-Its." Thai said.

Emilee was about to pull out a shoe for Thai and Rishae when the cafeteria's door opened and a loud fan-girl shriek erupted.

The girls' jaws dropped and the boys' sneered.

"What? What is everyone lookin-" Emilee turned around and was too hit with the jaw-dropping reaction that had swept the female population of the cafeteria.

It was a boy.

Not just any boy though.

It was Phillip…Phillip Richards.

And he was walking towards Emilee's table.

"Hey." said Phillip, winking at Emilee. Carlos glared. He was suave and cool. Nothing like what he was at least 3 hours ago.

**[Flashback to 3 hours ago.]**

Ami and Ariel slowly backed away from Phillip.

"The transformation is complete." Ariel smirked.

"High Five it!" Ami exclaimed holding up her hand.

"H-How do I look?" Phillip asked.

"Hot." Ariel answered.

Ami handed him a mirror. All Phillip could do was stare at himself. He had contacts in because Ami insisted it would make him cooler and that his green eyes would stand out. His sandy blonde hair was styled and it almost seemed as though his creamy complexion glowed. Ariel had given him allergy medicine to clear up his sinuses so he would stop sniffling. He also dressed better because Ariel had personally done some shopping for him.

".perfection." Ariel said.

Phillip continued to stare at himself. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm…I'm attractive!" he grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ariel rolled her eyes, "but we didn't do this for nothing! You remember the plan, right?"

"Huh?" Phillip asked broken from his own gaze.

Ariel glared.

"Ummm Oh yeah!" Phillip started, "You want me to ask Emilee to the dance and if I can, get her to go out with me so you can steal Carlos's attention away from her by making him sad about the fact he couldn't have Emilee and he'll cry on your shoulder and you'll be there to comfort him and you'll have him to yourself and blah blah blah." Phillip stopped and looked at Ami and Ariel.

"You know…" Ami said, "This plan is realllllly really involved. How come you just don't talk to him like everyone else does and get him to like you?"

"Shhhh! This is all to make the story's plot more interesting! Jeez!" Ariel shouted.

Phillip just stared at himself and then back at him. Ariel then decided to shift her attention towards Phillip.

"Don't mess this up!" Ariel pointed at Phillip, "And don't back out! This must work out smoothly!"

Phillip chuckled. "Why would I, of all people, back out? I'll finally get a chance with Emilee! I would be doing this whether you gave me this make-over or not!"

"Yeah but now you finally have an _actual_ chance of getting with her." Ariel said.

Phillip glared and Ami snickered.

"Well I'll be going now to get the girl of my dreams." Phillip said standing up.

""No! Wait!" Ami shouted grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her, "We have to teach you how to be cool."

"And then", Ariel smirked, "We'll make an _**entrance**_."

**[End of Flashback]**

"H-h-h-hey." Emilee stammered, finally answering back.

Carlos glared at Phillip. He knew that he liked Emilee and had been chasing her since the beginning of the year and now it finally looked like he would have a chance.

"_Great. Another obstacle other than the fact that she already doesn't like me! This is only gonna make it harder."_ Carlos thought as he continued to glare at the scene.

Phillip grinned at the fact he could make her stutter and Emilee gasped at his breathing-taking grin. Carlos rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face.

"So", Phillip leaned in close to Emilee, "Wanna hang? Just take a walk or something around the campus?"

Emilee blushed and averted his gaze.

"Umm…well…I…uh-"

"No she won't be joining you. Sorry. " Carlos said cutting in for Emilee.

Emilee looked at Carlos like she was about to throw a shoe upside his head.

"Oh really?" she challenged, "And why is that?"

Carlos's eyes got wide as he tried to think of a valid excuse.

"Because you're not done your dinner…duhhhh."

"Carlos, it's a 3 pound box that appears out of nowhere whenever I need it. I think if I'm not finished here, I can finish it later in the dorms." Emilee said, giving him a don't-be-a-cock-blocker-face.

"You can't eat in the dorms! That's why there's a cafeteria." Carlos reasoned.

Emilee laughed. "That's not even a rule! You just made that up!" Emilee then stood up and Phillip did a slight bow and extended his arm, signaling for her to go in front of him.

"Ladies first." Phillip then gave her a devilish smile that made her blush. Carlos glared at him and Phillip winked back.

"Well guys I'll see you later back in the dorms." Emilee smiled and walked away with Phillip.

The girls watched him walk away and the boys just looked at the shell-shocked girls.

"You guys can give it a rest now." Thai said.

"Yeah like it's not that serious and he came for Emilee anyway." Devonte stated.

"So? It doesn't mean we can't look!" Alani exclaimed.

"Did you see how _gorgeous_ he was?" Michelle asked.

"Gorgeous? More like hot!" Rishae contributed.

"Not even! More like hawwwwwt. You know with the weird spelling and you have to do that weird thing with your jaw as you say it?" Alani said, eyes glazing over.

"Oh yeahhh, definitely that!" Rishae agreed.

"Alright, alright, alright! That's enough! We get it! He's attractive! Jeez!" Carlos yelled.

He then abruptly got up and stormed out the cafeteria.

"Did Carlos just have an outburst? Since when does Carlos have enough energy to even do such a thing?" Rishae asked.

"I don't know but I guess I'll go see what's up." Thai proceeded to get up, throw his trash out and follow after Carlos.

"Why didn't you two get up, ay?" Alani asked.

"We're still eating." Devonte said, chewing.

Carnell nodded his head in agreement and the girls gave a synchronized glare. Carnell looked up from his plate and shoved the food in his mouth.

"But we'll go now because our friend's feelings are more important." Carnell cheesed and grabbed Devonte's shoulder.

"Wait! The Moomoo burger was good!" shouted Devonte as he was pulled out of his seat and out of the lunchroom.

"Boys." The girls said, shaking their heads and left the cafeteria as well.

* * *

Outside…

"Sooooo…I never knew you were actually funny." Emilee gleamed.

"'Cause you couldn't hear my jokes through all my mucus," Phillip grinned, "…and ugly." Phillip looked down.

"You weren't ugly…just _extremely_ creepy…no offense." Emilee commented.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders. Emilee felt bad and looked down as well and then back at Phillip; his face had fallen slightly.

""Well, you seem to have gotten it together now. You're actually a nice person and if you approached me in casual conversation instead of smelling me, I would've known earlier." Emilee scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, yeah. You got a point." Phillip looked at her and smiled and Emilee returned the gesture. They locked eyes.

"B-but," Emilee said breaking her gaze, "what caused this sudden change?"

Phillip's eyes widened and his mind scurried around for an answer. Then he remembered what Ami had taught him, "If push comes to shove, _**lie.**_"

"I uhh….did it for you," Emilee grinned and blushed; "I went in my room after the assembly and just got myself together." Phillip said.

"Oh…so you did a whoooole make over on yourself and it worked? Wow. You need to help these other guys out."

They both chuckled.

"Yeah well it's getting late." Emilee said looking at the sun set. "But I must admit, this is a beautiful sight."

"But not as beautiful as you." Phillip moved closer to Emilee, tilted her head up. Phillip closed his eyes and as soon as he went in for the kill, he felt a finger on his lips.

"Uhhhh no. It's too early for all that," Emilee giggled and pushed his head back, "_**and **_you don't get to kiss me on that cliché line."

Emilee then got up and started to walk back to her dorm room.

"Goodnight Phillip. See ya later." She said then winked.

Phillip blushed for once.

"Crap…too strong, too fast." Phillip said to himself walking away.

* * *

When Thai got to the room he found Carlos lying on his bed.

"Alright now what is all this about?" Thai asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Im just ugh." Carlos said, turning to face Thai.

"If ugh means jealous, then yes, yes you are just "ugh"" Thai commented.

Carlos groaned.

"I am NOT jealous thank you. What is there to be jealous of? I was just stating some facts." Carlos responded.

"Yeah alright. We allllll know you like Emilee ever since you jumped out of the bed and declared it to the world earlier this morning."

"Why does this always happen to meeeeee?" Carlos whined.

"Oh please. It's been like 10 minutes. Get off your butt and work for the girl you want. It's obvious that that's what he is doing! If you want her, go get her! Don't let some ex-geek beat you!" Thai shouted.

Carlos jumped out of the bed and stuck his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Imma win her over!" Carlos yelled.

"Alright that's a bit much. Take a seat." Thai chuckled.

Just then, Carnell and Devonte came busting into the room.

"So what's up?" Devonte asked.

"Girls. It's cool though." Carlos said.

"Alright. Keep it pimpin'." Devonte said.

Then him and Carlos bumped fists. Carnell and Thai exchanged weird glances.

"We just had a mutual understanding." Carlos said.

"And that's what's up." Devonte cheesed.

* * *

Later that night Emilee sashayed into the girls' dorm where she was bombarded with questions.

"What did you guys do?"

"Did he try to make a move?"

"Did you try to make a move?"

"Was a move made?"

"Did he get hotter?"

**BAMMMMM! WHA-POW POW! **

"Shut up! Now that's enough!" Emilee said retrieving her boomerang shoe. "Jeez. Can I finish shutting the door and get to my bed so I can tell you what happened?"

Emilee then shut the door and plopped on her bed. Her friend hovered around her.

"Soooo?" Rishae to asked.

"Well we went for a walk, we talked, he tried to kiss me on some cliché line, I rejected him and I said see you later, alright? Now I'm going to bed nightttttt. Emilee said bundling herself up in the covers.

The girls glared hoping to get exquisite details.

"Goodnight." They said.

* * *

The Next Day…

It was tense…

It was extremely tense…

It was extremely tense because Phillip decided to sit at the breakfast table….right next to Emilee…

But not only Phillip had that idea, oh no, no, nooooo….Carlos did too and they were throwing death glares at one another like nobody's business. Emilee sat awkwardly in the middle.

"Soooo…I guess I'll be going to class early…" Emilee announced moving her chair back.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Carlos and Phillip both shouted.

"Ummm…I think I'll go by myself." Emilee slid back the chair from the table and started a brisk walk towards the cafeteria's exit. Rishae then got up and followed her.

"She said she wanted to go by herself, Rishae!" Carlos called after her.

"No what she meant was she didn't want to go with either of you." Rishae then chased down her friend.

Carlos then looked down at his hands sadly and then glared at Phillip.

Phillip stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"Hey…hey! Emilee! Wait up!" Rishae said yelling after Emilee's bouncing brown ringlets.

Emilee sped up.

"Emilee!"

Emilee finally turned around then stopped.

"You deaf?" Rishae asked.

"No I just assumed it was Phillip or Carlos or whoever."

"Oh so I guess in your mind they both haven't hit puberty yet if their voices sound like mine." Rishae commented. Emilee rolled her eyes. "So what was all the shoo-shoo foo-foo about?" Rishae asked.

"Shoo-foo-what? Oh never mind. Well it's just that Phillip and Carlos have been acting weird. I know Phillip is acting all 'protective' 'cause he likes me, but Carlos…he's just being…weird…. "

Rishae stared dumb-struck at Emilee.

"Y-you serious?" Rishae asked in disbelief.'

"Serious about what?" Emilee asked, confuzzled. Yes confuzzled, because it's just not a mere case of confusion but CONFUZZLED-ness. That didn't explain the word at all but I'm the author and I shall write what I please.

"About not knowing why Carlos is acting the way he does?" Rishae, continued as though I didn't say anything. She met with Emilee's blank, confuzzled face again.

"He likes you, Emile!" Rishae exclaimed, clinging onto her oblivious friend's shoulders.

Emilee continued to stare. "Likes me? Likes me how?"

Rishae slapped herself on her forehead and decided to add more emphasis to what she was saying.

"He._**likes.**_you." Rishae began again, but shaking her after each word.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Emilee challenged hoping to have some foundation in what she was hearing.

"And how would you _**not**_ know?" Rishae retorted. Emilee thought back on random past events.

"Touché." Emilee started, "But what did he do? Wake up and decide he liked me?"

"If you were paying attention in the other chapter then YES! That's EXACTLY what he did!" Rishae laughed. "You have been slow lately but I love you anyway."

The two laughed and hugged and proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

The day had been going quite smoothly and then art class came chugging around the corner.

"Hello…hello…be seated…be seated…" Wallace said as the class stampeded in.

Once everyone had gotten themselves together and were quiet, Juan made his way to the front of the room.

"Alright," he announced, "Today we'll be doing a different form of art. Different from all the paint, colored pencils, markers or whatever you've been using to draw."

He paced to the right and clasped his hands together.

"Today," he paused for suspense, "you will be writing…._**poetry**_."

The whole class Oo-ed and Ah-ed….all except one.

"I hate expressing myself through words!" screamed a random voice I will now call Sterling, who stood up and pointed at himself.

"You just did. Shut up and sit down." Juan continued, "Well you will be writing a literary piece and presenting it to the class."

The whole class groaned.

"It's going to be graded so whine all you want but your grade will plummet to an F." Wallace threatened. "Now get to work."

The class scurried to create their poems and in about…I don't know, I guess the time it took me to walk downstairs, make a double cheesy grilled cheese and come back…so about 45 minutes they were done.

"So who wants to go first?" Wallace asked scanning the room for eager faces.

He found none, but he did see a whispering Ami.

"Alright Ami! Proceed to the front of the class and read us your poem. Ami slid back her seat, got up and went to the front of the room.

"What I have to say is something everyone in this class should know." She cleared her throat and began.

_**Oh to be pretty, **_

_**It's the reason most hate me,**_

_**Is it the way my eyes batter,**_

_**Whilst you steady grow fatter?**_

_**It's being pretty that causes the sparkle in my eyes,**_

_**And how you glare is it 'cause the cellulite on your thighs?**_

_**I'm so pretty, this I know**_

_**I can feel the haters looking the more gorgeous I grow,**_

_**How can you hate me, oh so pretty and divine?**_

_**I think it's time you got your head out of your behind.**_

"Thank you," Ami said staring specifically at Rishae. Rishae glared back and Ami mouthed 'cellulite' while pointing to her thighs.

"Ummm…alright. Now for someone less conceited…Emilee perhaps?"

Emilee nodded, went to the front of the class and began.

_**I have two loves**_

_**Yes two, I repeat**_

_**One so sturdy, the other smells like feet**_

At this point Carlos and Phillip smelled themselves trying to decide if they smelled like feet.

_**I can't decide, **_

_**It's driving me mad**_

_**Maybe if I had both I could remain glad**_

Carlos and Phillip glared at the thought of having to share Emilee with each other.

_**I have two loves,**_

_**But how could I choose,**_

_**Between my craving for Cheez-its and my ability to fling shoes?**_

Carlos and Phillip then blushed for thinking the poem hadn't been about them but Emilee's odd super powers.

"Thank you," Emilee said and sat down.

"Great. Very misleading. Umm…Blaze next?"

Blaze made his way to the front of the room with such coolness that an Articuno would've been jealous.

"I decided to do a Haiku." Blaze announced.

Wallace and Juan looked impressed.

_**I am a cool dude**_

_**Cool is a hard life style**_

_**I choose to be cool**_

"Thanks." Blaze said with such suaveness it couldn't be explained.

"That poem was deep." Wallace and Juan admired.

Everyone understood but only because it was for the sole reason that he was…cool. So cool that it was incomprehensible. Blaze then took a seat as Wallace decided who was going to next.

"Go ahead, Phillip."

Phillip got up as the girls awed at him and fainted.

_**I have hoped to be the one you sought after**_

_**I have hoped to one day hold you in my arms**_

_**I have hoped to one day feel your lips upon mine**_

_**I have hoped to be the one you come to in times of need**_

_**I have hoped to be the one that put the smile on your face**_

_**I have hoped to hold your hand and enjoy even the simplest touches with you**_

_**I have hoped that you could one day call me your first love**_

_**But for now, all I have is hope.**_

Phillip glanced at Emilee before he took his seat. Emilee felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he continued to stare at her. Carlos glared and decided he should go next. He stomped up towards the front of the classroom before Wallace even acknowledged him and began reading.

_**Every**_

_**Morning**_

_**I**_

_**Like**_

_**Eating**_

_**Elephant Bacon.**_

He looked up from his paper and the class looked at him as though he was stupid.

"Ummmm Carlos, that isn't poetry." Wallace said shaking his head.

"Yeah huh! It spells something!" Carlos argued.

"Whatever it spells, it contained elephant bacon so maybe it's not exactly something we want to dig into. Alright next."

Carlos stomped back to his seat dejectedly. No one caught on to his ode to Emilee. It had spelled out her name and she didn't even get it.

"Alani grace us with your poem." Juan said.

Alani smiled hard and skipped to the front of the classroom,

_**Where the Goldfish play and the water runs,**_ Alani pretended to splash around in water and smiled.

_**Where the Zapados perches and the mountains grow tall, **_Alani flapped her "wings" and shot her arms up to the ceiling to represent what everyone figured was mountains.

_**Where the Ekans zigzags and the bushes shake,**_ She then clasped her hands together and with rigid movements started to shake.

_**Where the Rapidash neighs and the grass itches so,**_ Her fingers ran up and down her arms and legs to give the appearance of her scratching at the itchy grass.

_**Where the Sandshrew burrows and the sand gets in your eyes,**_ She pretended to dig and then wiped her eyes.

_**Where the Golbat screeches and the darkness becomes a heavy blanket,**_ she covered eyes and tried to imitate wrapping herself up in a blanket.

_**Where my heart beats and the Pokeball lays,**_

_**That's where I'll be.**_ She smiled and rested her hands on her chest.

Wallace and Juan clapped and most of the class followed suit.

"That was wonderful!" Wallace jeered.

"Loved the movements with the words!" Juan exclaimed.

Alani yip and yayed and went back to her seat.

"Next?" Wallace questioned.

"Ummm…I'll go." Said a small voice in the back of the room.

"Thai? No need to be shy. Go on and get up there."

Thai made his way up to the front of the room.

_**I get so confused,**_

_**I think too deeply about it and I get wrapped up in my own mind,**_

_**I wonder,**_

_**I look at you and hope you've been thinking about me,**_

_**I get nervous,**_

_**I don't know how or when to talk to you,**_

_**I feel pressured,**_

_**I must get it off my chest and tell you what I've been thinking,**_

_**I hope I won't be too late,**_

_**I know I must move quickly before someone beats me to the punch line,**_

_**I feel the connection,**_

_**I then cautiously await the revealing of the next step,**_

_**I know that if it happens,**_

_**I will feel at peace with you at my side.**_

"Thank you." Thai said looking down at his paper still.

"That was beautiful, Thai!" Wallace complimented.

"I felt what you were feeling and that's what poetry is about." Thai smiled at Juan comment and went back to his seat.

Rishae looked at him and he averted her gaze.

"Oh! Well the rest of you will read your poems next class! See you then!" Wallace and Juan said as they waved the class goodbye.

Everyone hustled and bustled towards Pokemon Gym.

"WELCOME CLASS! TODAY WE WILL BE CONTINUING WITH THE POKEMON BATTLES! IF YOU HAD BATTLED BEFORE PLEASE STAND TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE GYM!" Lt. Surge announced.

Rishae, Ami, Thai and Zack walked to the bleachers on the right side of the gym and sat down.

Mrs. Hawl walked up to Lt. Surge and handed him a hat with everyone's name in it.

"LISTEN UP! FIRST IS **MICHELLE BISHOP** AND **INDIGO FITZSUA**!" he yelled the names and returned the hat to Mrs. Hawl.

Michelle smirked and at Indigo. **(I forgot I had a character named Indigo! So this is so you can see what she's like because I know if I forgot, there's no way you guys remember. =P.)**

"Alright. Let's do this!" Michelle, smirked and pulled out her Pokeball. "Let's get it _**in**_, Torchic!" Michelle yelled flinging the ball in the air, releasing her Pokemon.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Lt. Surge whispered, or so he thought, to Mrs. Hawl.

"Let's do it, Mudkip!" Indigo yelled.

"HA! SHE SAID THAT AS WELL!" Lt. Surge, laughed at what he thought was cleverness.

"Battle Begin!" shouted the random flag man who is in every Pokemon Gym in the show but never appears in the game.

"_Crap! I'm type disadvantage!"_ thought Michelle, _"I guess this is all about tactic…and brute force."_

"Torchic use Quick attack!"

Torchic ran towards Mudkip with a fire in its eyes.

"Mudkip, Use Mud Slap!" Indigo ordered.

Mudkip spewed mud out of its mouth stopping Torchic right in its tracks. Torchic stepped back and shook its body but the mud was sticky and thick on its feathers.

"Torchic use growl!" Michelle ordered.

Torchic glared and growled at Mudkip. Mudkip winced and grew slightly fearful of the little bird.

"Mudkip tackle!" Indigo shouted.

Mudkip ran at its opponent.

"Torchic dodg-"

But Mudkip was quick and has already hit Torchic. Torchic flew in the air and smacked the ground. It struggled to get up.

"Hey! Shake it off Torchic! Come on you can do this! Use focus energy!"

Torchic hopped to its feet and began to focus on Mudkip. Its feathers seemed to flutter and have a slight glow about it.

"Peck!" Michelle shouted.

Torchic Sprung up in the air.

"Mudkip don't let it land! Use Mud Slap again!"

Mudkip shot the sticky, thick Mud into the air and it hit Torchic. It once again fell to the ground. It was clear that it was harder to get up.

"Come on Torchic! You can win this!" Michelle sounded exasperated. _"Ughhh it's accuracy!"_ thought Michelle.

Torchic picked up the desperation in her trainer's voice. It hopped back up and shook itself and got most of the mud off.

"Focus Energy again!" Michelle yelled.

"Ha! Don't give it a chance to focus anything! Mud Slap again!"

Torchic was on its game and dodged it. Its accuracy may have been off but its speed wasn't.

"Focus, Torchic! Focus!"

The determination grew in its eyes as it stared at its opponent.

"Now Torchic! Peck!"

Torchic ran and jumped again but this time used the bright Gym lights to its advantage!

"Mudkip spot it and use Water Gun! It's time to stop playing around and finish this!"

Mudkip blindly shot water in the air hoping it would hit its target. Unfortunately, Torchic had jumped past its head and was landing behind it.

"Mudkip watch out!"

Mudkip turned to only have a beak meets its face! Torchic pecked furiously.

"Use Water Gun to get it off!"

Mudkip shot a direct stream of water into Torchic's face. Torchic pecked continuously through the water.

"More water Mudkip!"

It still didn't effect Torchic's ferociousness.

"Torchic! That's enough! Get out of that water!" Michelle yelled.

Torchic jumped back, turned back at Michelle and gave her what looked like a smile, and then fainted.

Everyone stood with their mouths open.

"WOW THAT WAS EPIC! TAKE MICHELLE AND HER TORCHIC TO THE NURSE!" Lt. Surge said.

"Ugh I can't believe we lost!" Michelle said cradling her Torchic in her arms. "You were awesome. You still won to me." Michelle said smiling and petting Torchic.

"That won't be the only thing you're losing." Indigo smirked.

Michelle looked at her and then glared. "What are you talkin-?"

"Come on, Michelle. Ignore her. Let's go get Torchic some help." Rishae said cutting Michelle's conversation with Indigo short.

Michelle looked back and saw Indigo staring at Vincent. She turned around, shook it off and continued to follow Rishae.

"ALRIGHT NEXT WE HAVE EMILEE IVORY AND PHILLIP RICHARDS!"

Phillip had an instant cheerleading squad as girls squealed and cheered his name as he walked towards the gym floor. Emilee rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Come on, don't be scared." Emilee said in a baby voice.

"Ha! Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. " Phillip smirked.

"No one asked you too." Emilee responded getting a serious face on. "Squirtle, come on out!" Squirtle landed and shook its head.

"Spinarak, let's do it!" Phillip commanded throwing out the Pokeball. Spinarak seemed to creep around and wriggled its eight legs around.

"Ewwwwwww! A spider!" Emilee screeched. "Well now we have an excuse to beat this thing to a pulp!" Emilee smirked at Squirtle and he nodded his head.

"Not if I suck you dry first." Phillip said, licking his lips. "Spinarak use string shot!"

Spinarak moved with quickness and had wrapped Squirtle in a string shot cocoon. He struggled to break free and looked at Spinarak directly in the face as it came closer.

"Squirtle, Water Gun it in the face!" Squirtle threw back its head and spewed out a giant jet of water. Spinarak was thrown back and slightly stunned.

"Quick! Use bite to cut through the web while it's distracted!" Squirtle slashed through its strong-hold and finally freed itself. "Blast it again, Squirtle!"

Squirtle pounded continuous water on Spinarak!

"Come on Spinarak! Get outta there and use Poison Sting!" Spinarak jumped out of the way of Squirtle's attack and Shot its poison at its target. Squirtle couldn't stop the water fast enough and was hit with Spinarak's poison. Spinarak was shooting them like a rapid fire gun!

Emilee's eyes grew wide as she watched Squirtle getting hit repeatedly. Phillip smirked at the events going on before him.

"Squirtle! Use Withdrawl!" Squirtle popped into his shell and Spinarak's missiles of poison deflected off the shell. Everyone stared at Squirtles shell.

Emilee grinned. "Ha! There goes your attack."

Phillip smirked back. "Yeah you are right, but he can't stay in there forever."

Emilee had a questioning face.

"Spinarak, use Leech Life." Spinarak ran towards Squirtle's shell. Emilee smiled again.

"And how exactly is this Leech Life supposed to work? Its gonna suck the shell?" Emilee sounded sure of herself.

"Not quite. You'll see." Phillip responded.

Spinarak crawled towards the shell, stuck two of its legs in and its head. There was a slight scuffle as Squirtle's limbs popped out the shell. Spinarak had attached to his face!

Emilee panicked as she watched the huge arachnid suck the life out of Squirtle. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. She smirked at Phillip and he gave a questioning look.

"Squirtle," she paused for suspense, "use Rapid Spin."

Squirtle started to twirl, so fast that it caused the dust to stir beneath it. Unfortunately for Spinarak, it still had its legs and head in Squirtle's shell! Squirtle continued to twirl and his opponent went with him. Squirtle had taken off and went flying across the Gym!

He then hit the wall and used Spinarak as cushion for the impact of the wall and the landing. Spinarak had been KO-ed!

A silence had swept over the gymnasium.

"WOW ANOTHER EPIC BATTLE! A DOUBLE WHAMMY! WE DON'T GET THAT OFTEN SO ENJOY KIDS!" Lt. Surge shouted. "PHILLIP! HEAD TO THE NURSE!"

Phillip recalled his Spinarak. Emilee ran over to her Squirtle and hugged it. Phillip smiled at the sight.

"Congratulations," he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's to be expected. I'm a boss. "Emilee said winking, "but thanks."

"Welp, see ya later!" Phillip waved and left the gym.

"WELL NEXT WE'LL HAVE-"

"NEVER MIND! WE'LL CONTINUE BATTLES NEXT TIME!" Lt. Surge finished.

The class ran out the gym and went to their next classes.

* * *

So the day ended and the girls headed to their dorms.

"Today was such an awesooooooome day!" Alani said grinning.

"Yeah…although I lost my battle and Indigo was being a creeper about it." Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"But you know what guys?" Rishae said, her face blooming with excitement.

"What?" They all asked getting sucked in.

"We need to go dress shopping soon for sure!" Rishae bursted.

Everyone's eyes glazed over with happiness.

"_**!**_"

"Ohhhhh! But I have no idea what I even what to wear!" Emilee shouted.

Emilee then felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to face a boy.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

**(AN: Who is the HE that asked Emilee out? We'll find out next chapter! And I finally included some Pokemon Battles. You'll def be reading about their Pokemon more from now on! But seriously PLEASE read and REVIEW. There is such an inspiration that fills me when I receive them =) Thank you soooo much! )**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny's Review Song**

**If you're happy and you know it, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're any other emotion, send a review (clap, clap)**

**If you're happy (or any other emotion), a review will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it, SEND A REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**(Thank you very much! Now do what the song says!)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny : P**


End file.
